The Mistress of Time Vol2 - When Worlds Collide
by HdrChn91
Summary: Plenty of Adventure awaits Sophie on her third and Fourth year in Hogwarts. She starts her third year with a couple of confusing events, and revelations. How are they going to lead her to find out what is her third power? And what waits to her when she learns more about her family roots? How is everything connected with her Parents death, and Harry Potter's destiny?
1. REMINDER

*****THIS CHAPTER IS PUBLISHED AS A REMINDER FOR ALL THE READERS.*****

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** **This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling**. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

 _I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

* * *

 _**I would like to thank my Beta- **CorinBlue**_ for editing my chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter #20 –** Exposed

Sophie did not know what to do. There was no way to reverse what Harry, Ron, Ginny, Moaning Myrtle and Professor Lockhart saw. Although she tried hard not to be exposed, she was.

They were so amazed; they forgot they were on the way to bring Ginny to Professor McGonagall. Ron was watching Sophie with an open mouth, Ginny stepped back confused, and Harry eyed her suspiciously. Professor Lockhart was busy looking around.

"Why are we in a toilet?" Lockhart asked, waking everyone form their moment of dreaming.

"Aren't we going to show everyone Ginny's fine?" Sophie asked.

No one talked to Sophie, and they walked silently out of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, straight away to inform about all that have happened, down in the Chamber of Secrets.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley where glad Ginny was fine. Sophie was happy to see Professor Dumbledore was back. They were all eager to hear how Harry had managed to save Ginny.

Sophie listened eagerly to every detail Harry was telling.

For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence: He told them about hearing a disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that he was hearing a basilisk in the pipes; how he and Ron had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told them where the last victim of the basilisk had died; how they found out Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom…

Sophie finally got to hear Harry's side of the story. She had no idea he and Ron followed spiders to the forest.

When Harry was asked how they all got out alive from the Chamber – Harry told them all about Fawkes's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. He didn't mention Riddle's Diary, or Ginny. To Sophie's relief he didn't even mention them finding out about her flying ability.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley became a bit stressed when they became to know Ginny was under Lord Voldemort's control. Sophie's eyes glinted as it confirmed her thoughts about Tom Riddle. – So he was after all Voldemort... She thought to herself.

"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school... traveled far and wide... sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here." Dumbledore said, and examined the diary Harry gave him a moment ago.

"But, Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "What's our Ginny got to do with — with — him?"

"His d-diary" Ginny sobbed. "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back all year —"

"Ginny!" said Mr. Weasley flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you anything? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was clearly full of Dark Magic!"

Sophie was reminded with the burns she got from the Diary. Dark Magic? She felt it burning her skin, and was horrified. The diary was moving from Ginny to Harry. Harry gave it to Professor Dumbledore. All of them hadn't gotten burned. What made Sophie so different from them, that it would cause her such nasty wounds? Why others haven't gotten hurt by it the way she did? Well, clearly Ginny got hurt by it. But she wrote in it. Nothing stopped her from getting close to it, at all. Sophie couldn't understand.

"I d-didn't know," sobbed Ginny. "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it —"

A flash of memory came back to Sophie, to the moment she was in Flourish and Blotts. The moment where Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy were fighting. She could remember the moment so clearly. How Lucius Malfoy held Ginny's old transfiguration book and said:

" _Here, girl — take your book — it's the best your father can give you —"_

Lucius Malfoy was the one who slipped Tom Riddle's diary to Ginny's transfiguration book. Sophie eyes widened in terror.

"Miss Weasley should go up to the hospital wing right away," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm voice. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it. "Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice — I daresay the basilisk's victims will be waking up any moment."

"So Hermione is okay!" said Ron brightly. Sophie gave a smile. That means, Haley is going to be okay, too.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," said Dumbledore.

Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr. Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken.

"You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, also moving to the door. "I'll leave you to deal with Potter, Weasley and Farrell, shall I?"

"Certainly," said Dumbledore.

She left. Harry, Ron and Sophie gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore. What exactly had Professor McGonagall meant, deal with them? Surely — surely — they weren't about to be punished? Sophie turned her gaze to Harry and Ron and prayed they won't say anything about what they saw her doing. She hoped Dumbledore won't find out about it. It would be after all hard to explain to them.

Dumbledore ignored Sophie for a moment and focused his gaze on Harry and Ron.

"I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules," said Dumbledore.

Ron opened his mouth in horror.

"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore went on, smiling. He now turned his look also to Sophie. "You all three will receive Special Awards for Services to the School and — let me see — yes, I think one hundred and fifty points apiece for Gryffindor."

Sophie blushed, not as much as Ron did – He looked like one of Lockhart's valentine flowers.

"Miss Farrell, is there something you'd like to share? Anything that hasn't been mentioned yet?" Professor Dumbledore asked her. Sophie didn't know what to say. Should she share with them everything that happened through her eyes? How she heard her father's voice, how she got burned from Tom Riddle's diary? Should she tell them she has another ability, beside the one Harry and Ron have already discovered?

"Um... I think that what Harry told is pretty much what happened. Although I experienced things a bit differently." Sophie said.

"Is there something special from your point of view you want to share?" Dumbledore asked, eying her deeply.

Sophie heard a movement behind her, reminding her Professor Lockhart was there.

"Maybe it would be right to say that, one of us came back from the journey with quite a damage. Professor Lockhart tried to erase our memories and the spell backfired. He doesn't seem to remember who he is." Sophie said. Harry and Ron turned to look on Lockhart.

"Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver mustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"

"Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though." He pointed at Harry. "He'll lend you one."

"Would you two mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too?" Dumbledore said to Ron. "I'd like a few more words with Harry…"

Lockhart ambled out, Sophie after him. Ron cast a curious look back at Dumbledore and Harry as he closed the door.

Sophie had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night. Sophie didn't know whether the best bit was Haley running toward her and throwing herself onto Sophie, or Harry giving her a large smile. They were close to each other all the time, but after what happened in the Chamber of Secrets – it seemed as if she made a strong connection with Harry, Ron and Ginny. They kept her secret, and it was nice to know others could be trusted with such thing. Hermione would probably know about it soon enough. Harry and Ron would probably share that piece of information with her.

Sophie was so happy by all of the good sequence of events that suddenly happened. If it was for Gryffindor's triumph winning the House cup or if it was for professor McGonagall announcement that school exams had been canceled as a school treat or Professor Dumbledore's announcement that, unfortunately, Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.

Haley was filled on what had happened during the time she was petrified. She was amazed to learn that she's not the only one to know of Sophie's powers anymore. Well, at least about one of them.

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences — Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled, and Sophie could notice Draco was no longer strutting around the school with his nose up. It came to her ear that Lucius Malfoy was a school governor, and now he had been sacked earlier that week. It explained to Sophie the reason for the change of Draco's behaviour. On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Sophie and Haley together with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Sophie was careful to use only her wand. She didn't want them to learn she had another power. It was best to leave it that way.

Sophie got out through the barrier between the Hogwarts train to the muggle world. She said goodbye to Haley and the others, and walked back home.

Back in her bed at home, Sophie was happier than ever. Wearing her pajamas, covered with her blanket and hugging her new white teddy bear given her as a welcome back present. The warm feeling of love spread her heart and she fell asleep smiling.

It was nice to have peaceful dreams for a change. No tornado twists, no voices. Nothing could wake her up.

But something else did.

Sophie woke up to a voice of something falling. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a person bending forward to her face, his hands reaching to the necklace she wore. Moreover, Sophie was surprised to understand who he was. – But it could not be possible. He was supposed to be dead. She was about to scream, but his hands covered her mouth tightly.

Sophie could not believe her eyes – Lucas Bennet was alive and well, and he was right in front of her.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **~ _final chapter of book no.1_ ~**

 **A/N:** THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE OPENING OF THE NEXT BOOK AND CONTINUES THE EVENTS OF THE FANFIC:

 _'The Mistress of Time - Something Wicca This Way Comes'_


	2. Chapter 1 - Uncertain and Confused

**THIS FANFIC IS A No. 2, SEQUEL TO: The Mistress of Time - Something Wicca This Way Comes**

 **Continuing from the last story line of Sophie Farrell, and takes place in Harry Potter series.**

Sophie starts her third year in Hogwarts with a couple of confusing events, and revelations. How are they going to lead her to find out what is her third power? And what waits to her when she learns more about her family roots?

 _ *****I'm happy and glad to continue my story. Hope you'll enjoy :-) *****_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling**. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that _J.K. Rowling_ owns the rights for the Harry Potter books.)

 _I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

* * *

 ****** I would like to thank my Beta- **CorinBlue** for editing my chapters. ******

* * *

 **Chapter #1-** Uncertain and Confused

Sophie was not sure, was she still dreaming? It could not be possible. Lucas Bennet was in front of her, leaning towards her. But, he was supposed to be dead. Beatrice told her that he had gotten killed by Death Eaters, years ago. She knew he had tried to join Voldemort's supporters, to spy from the inside. She knew that he was caught and was murdered. Then, why was he in front of her? How could he be alive?

Sophie breathed and stared at him with fear. Maybe it was not him, maybe it was just an impostor wearing a polyjuice potion? Then again, if it was impostor, who was he, and why was he there? Could it be a Death Eater, trying to kill her and somehow take her powers? Sophie had no time to figure out anything. His hands reached her neck, and pulled off the crystal necklace she wore. It happened so quickly, she could not catch up with him. She was about to throw her hands on him, and stop him. She wanted to investigate, to try and understand. How could it be possible that he was still alive and right in front of her? Maybe she could catch him and make him talk. But, before she could grab him, she noticed another figure beside him. It was a boy, her age. Both his hair and eyes were black as coal. He was a bit taller than Sophie remembered, but her eyes were not playing tricks on her this time. It was Tyson Terrish, the boy she bumped into, last summer in a book store in London. It caught her by surprise, and she suddenly understood. All this time they were both together. Sophie's eyes widened, and her chin dropped in disbelief. It distracted her, and before she could do anything to stop them, they disapparated out of her sight.

She did not have time to return to her senses, when Beatrice apparated in front of her.

"Sophie, are you all right?" She hurried to her and hugged her with worry. Sophie did not answer, and looked at Beatrice still shocked about everything. It's been a while since she had seen Beatrice, and suddenly right after she saw Lucas and Tyson, she came back. Sophie cleared her throat.

"I'm... I don't know..." She said. "I just saw... I saw Lucas. Was it him? I don't know..." Sophie mumbled.

"Sophie, Lucas is dead!" Beatrice said. "Clearly it was an impostor! I was trying to catch him for years!" Beatrice released her hug and looked into Sophie's eyes.

"But he looked exactly like him, and... and Tyson was with him too. Beatrice, he took my necklace!" Sophie said touching her chest, right where the crystal pendant was supposed to be. Beatrice's eyes widened with fear.

"Oh, no!" She said terrified. "That's not good!"

Sophie looked on Beatrice trying to understand. "Sophie, I have to catch him!" Beatrice said, and was about to disapparate.

"No!" Sophie called and stopped her. "I've been waiting too much! You were gone. You disappeared, without explaining anything. Your letter was blurry, and I'm tired of talking to a mirror when I want to see you!" She said. "Beatrice, I want to understand. How is it possible that Lucas is alive?" Sophie insisted upon immediate answers.

"Sophie, this is not him. It can't be, I saw Lucas dead body in front of my eyes, thirteen years ago. I felt it, the Lucas you saw is an impostor for sure." Beatrice said. "Now, let me catch him!" She insisted.

"Beatrice, no!" Sophie was as persistent as Beatrice was. It was strange for Sophie that someone would want to look like Lucas Bennet. A moment ago when he was in front of her, she speculated about it but it just could not be possible. "If it was an impostor, on a polyjuice potion, wouldn't he need Lucas's hair to become him?" Sophie asked.

Beatrice went numb. She hadn't thought of the possibility. "Are there any other ways, a wizard can take the form of another?" Sophie asked.

"Umm... there are other potions, but not like the polyjuice. They can change eye color, or the color of hair, or other specific parts. There aren't even powerful spells to change appearance like a polyjuice can." Beatrice said. She did not look good. Sophie just crushed her thoughts about everything. "Oh... I've been following him since you were born." Beatrice said and wiped her sweaty forehead. "The night you were born, I saw him, but was not sure at first. Your parents thought that I was mad, imagining him, but I insisted to find out. Then, he disappeared, and I was not able to find him again. Ten years past, and suddenly, when you were supposed to go to Hogwarts, I saw him again. I thought he was the loophole... I thought that he was the one sending you the picture you got on your first day in school. I thought he was the one who sent you the necklace. But... clearly, "Beatrice looked on Sophie's neck. "He did not, if he took it." She said. "Why would he send you something that he want for himself?"

Sophie had no idea what to think. "Sophie, it's dangerous that the necklace is in his hands. We don't know for sure who he is and what his intentions are." Beatrice said.

"But, it's just a necklace!" Sophie said. "There is nothing special about it. The only thing that I know is that it contained an amulet in it. Professor Dumbledore himself opened the crystal pendant and got the amulet stone out." Sophie said. "I only know that the necklace was made by my father, and it was some kind of a project he worked on with Lucas, and with you. What does it have to do with who he is, and his intentions?" Sophie asked confused.

Beatrice looked on Sophie and sighed. She rolled her eyes down, and did not say anything.

"Beatrice?" Sophie asked her.

"Sophie, you know, all three of us, Lucas, Henry and I, we worked in the Department of Mysteries. I'm not allowed to talk about what we did there, and I'm bound by magic not to tell anything. The only thing that I can say is that Henry and Lucas did different stuff than what I did. We worked on different things. I discovered what the both of them were working on, and I had a lot of fights with them. I had to fight to join them on that project. The necklace... It's..." Beatrice caught. "Let's just say that, if it comes to the wrong hands, the whole world is in a danger. A very bad, bad thing can happen." She said.

Sophie breathed, and widened her eyes.

"You can't tell _me_ what it does?" Sophie asked.

"No, I can't. If I tell you, I will die." She said.

There was a silence. Sophie thought about everything that just happened, and about the things Beatrice just told her. She tried to go back in her head to the moment Professor Dumbledore talked to her about the necklace.

In her mind she remembered, how she sat in front of Professor Dumbledore, at his office at her first year in Hogwarts. She remembered how Professor Dumbledore told her about her parents'death. She remembered what he told her about the night her mother died , and of her father getting killed by Voldemort. He told her about the mystery around her mother's death... She could still hear his voice telling her of what happened:

" _They were supposed to come back to me that night. From what Henry told me, they were about to disapparate, when a bright light showed up. Where the light came from came an identified man, who was unconscious. Your mother with her healer instincts insisted to help him. Henry on the other hand was suspicious, and thought the person was a Death Eater. The both didn't knew him, and somehow he knew their names, and claimed to be Henry's best friend. Then probably, the man was hit by shock, and unintentionally he shot a shocking spell on Rachel, that killed her. Henry was about to throw on him a spell, when that man died too."_

Sophie remembered, how she did not understand the mystery about that night, and what Professor Dumbledore said to her:

" _That isn't the whole story, the unidentified man claimed to be called Timaeus Temple. Through the war, and after it, a few members of the Ministry of Magic, were searching about him, and couldn't find anything. When Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker, came to investigate his wand, he said that he has an exact wand in his store, and that he never sold it. Not only that, your father was working on something classified in the ministry of magic, which involved this necklace! From what I understood, that necklace was created by your father. It must contained something, but not this amulet I just got out."_

Sophie remembered, how Professor Dumbledore pointed out to her that the necklace was a unique one.

 _"This is a one kind of necklace. At first, we thought it wascreated by a doubling charm, but when Henry compared it to the original necklace, there was no difference. Usually, when you double an object, there is a slight of difference between the original to the fake one. This necklace, you got, is the one found that night your mother died."_

Suddenly Sophie realized something. All this time she had the necklace that was not even the original one her father, Lucas and Beatrice had worked on. Meaning, there was still another necklace, in the Ministry of Magic that was the exact one as the one that was taken from her neck moments ago.

"Beatrice, I don't think it's dangerous he has the necklace." Sophie said to her. Beatrice turned her look on Sophie and raised her eyebrow. "The necklace that I got, was the one that was found by my mother on the night she died. From what I remember of what Dumbledore told me, is that the necklace was compared to another one that is in the Ministry. Actually, that's not the necklace you, Lucas and my father worked on. It's just one that was found next to my mother." Sophie said. "If the original necklace is still in the Ministry, nothing bad can happen." Sophie said.

Suddenly Beatrice's whole expression turned into a very shocked, and terrified one.

"Oh, Merlins Beard!" She said. "I can't believe it!" She said. She stood up, stretched herself and started to walk in small circles. She mumbled to herself... "The flash of bright light... the extra wand... and... the necklace... and... the man! Oh my! I really can't believe it!" She snapped her fingers. Beatrice stopped moving, and turned her look to Sophie. "Sophie, that necklace you got, it was never your mothers, or your fathers." Beatrice said. "The necklace was on the unidentified man that killed your mother! It must have fallen off him." She said. "Do you know what the meaning of this is?" Beatrice asked.

Sophie did not understand.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Think about it. What Mr. Ollivander told you about wands when you went to buy yours?" She asked, and did not wait for an answer. "That every wand he has is a one kind of wand. Another wand, just like yours, the same wood, and the same core does not exist!" She said. "And the necklace, it was very unique, very one kind." She continued. "So how come there were two exact same objects? How is it that Mr. Ollivander has an exact wand in his store, like the one the unidentified man had? How come, he had another necklace, like the exact one that is in the ministry?" Beatrice asked.

"I don't know!" Sophie did not know what Beatrice was trying to say.

"No one ever knew him, but he seemed to know Henry and Rachel." Beatrice said. "And now, there is a person who looks exactly like Lucas Bennet that took that necklace." Beatrice said.

"Beatrice, get to the point!" Sophie did not understand.

"Do you believe in parallel universes?" Beatrice asked.

Sophie looked on Beatrice, not knowing what to say. Was Beatrice suggesting that there was a parallel universe, and that's where the unidentified man who killed her mother came from?

"Beatrice, this doesn't make any sense!" Sophie said.

"But why? It makes perfect sense. Think about it, it explains all the doubles. All the double objects and people. Maybe the person who took your necklace was Lucas, but a Lucas from a parallel universe!" Beatrice said.

"But, Beatrice, if it all comes from a parallel universe, how come they are here?" Sophie asked. "Parallel worlds, are like parallel lines. They never cross!" Sophie said.

Beatrice was expressionless.

"Then there might be an explanation for that!" Beatrice said. "I have to go after Lucas!" She said. "I may still catch him, and question him."

"Wait, Beatrice, before you disappear again." Sophie called. Beatrice looked on Sophie. "Will you at least come back and go with me to Diagon Alley this summer?" Sophie asked. She really missed her. Beatrice smiled.

"I'll write to you. I think I could this summer." She said. "Go to sleep, sweetie. I will come back, I promise. This time I won't disappear for long." She said, and dissaparated from Sophie's room.

A month passed since the night Sophie's necklace was taken by Lucas. Sophie thought a lot about that night, and kept canceling the idea that a parallel universe does exist. She just could not believe it, and she knew that it was just nonsense that there is a kind of possibility. Whatever the reason there were for Lucas being alive, and all the double objects, it was not because they came from a parallel world.

Beatrice, to Sophie's delight, did not disappear for long. After a week, she came back and said she could not find Lucas and decided that for now she would come back and help Sophie with her school work. Sophie had plenty of assignments for the summer vacation, and she worked hard to finish them. It was hard, because Emily kept disturbing her with games, and Sophie did not want to say no. After all they were not seeing much of each other, and she wanted to do stuff with her as much as she can.

By the time July had come, Sophie had finished everything that she had to do for Hogwarts. She was finally glad that she could do whatever she wanted and have a good time with her family. The time with, Matilda, Nathan and Emily ran out quickly and Sophie enjoyed it very much. They made a picnic in a forest, and traveled by lakes. Emily shared with Sophie about school, and Sophie shared about Hogwarts.

Everybody were happy.

July was over, and August began. Sophie was happy to send Harry Potter a birthday card. She really looked forward to see him in Hogwarts, and hoped maybe she would be able to catch him in Diagon Alley.

Haley, Sophie's best friend from school sent her plenty of letters from America. They both wrote to each other, and Sophie was happy to hear that her mother, Sandra got married. Haley now had a new father. She told Sophie that he is going to continue and work in the Ministry of Magic of America, that there was not a problem for him to dissaparate and apparate from place to place.

A couple of weeks before school started Sophie got her Hogwarts book list for third year, and the last week of the vacation began. Sophie and Beatrice went together to Diagon Alley to buy stuff for Hogwarts. Sophie who grew, had to buy new robes, and there were plenty shopping to do. While shopping, Sophie could not ignore the WANTED signs for a wizard called Sirius Black. From what Beatrice told her it was that he succeeded to escape the most secured jail of Azkaban. It was all over the daily prophet, and was even talked about in the muggles news. Sophie understood that he worked for Voldemort, and was always prepared to defend herself no matter who would show up and try to attack her.

Sophie was happy to bump into Harry at Diagon Alley. He told her that he accidently blew his aunt, and ran away from home. Sophie worried for him, as there was Sirius Black who was on the loose. For what she knew, all of Voldemort's supporters wanted Harry Potter dead, and she did not liked the idea of him being alone. Harry though, seemed to enjoy his freedom. His aunt and uncle must be very terrible, Sophie thought to herself. Not only had she run into Harry in Diagon Alley, she was glad to meet the Weasleys, and Hermione. The only person she yet, had not seen was Haley. From what Sophie understood, Haley did not make her shopping in Diagon Alley this summer but in America.

It was hard for Sophie to fall asleep on the night before 1st September. She had a painful headache that did not pass, and she kept turning over on her bed. Not only that, Spots, her owl made noise from his cage. It did not help her with falling asleep at all.

Somehow, she succeded to fall asleep, and was woken by her alarm clock at eight o'clock. She opened her eyes slightly, and yawned tiredly. Spots squeaked loudly.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up!" She said and got out of her bed.

While changing to a new purple dress, Sophie examined herself through the mirror. Her body changed a lot during the summer. Her breasts were starting to show up, and she got a few inches taller. Not only that, her hair got much longer and shinier, and touched her waist. Matilda was saying a lot that she looked like her mother.

A knock on the door, distracted Sophie from _examining_ herself.

"Sophie, you're awake?" Matilda called through the door.

"Yes, I'm getting ready." Sophie said. She gave a last glance to the mirror and went to wear her shoes.

After finishing dressing up, Sophie went to eat breakfast.

"Beatrice is on her way, she'll take you to King Cross station." Matilda said.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Momentary Lack of Control

**Disclaimer** **:** **This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling**. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

 _I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

* * *

 ****** I would like to thank my Beta- **CorinBlue** for editing my chapters. ******

* * *

 **Chapter #2-** A Momentary Lack of Control

It was hard for Sophie to say goodbye. Emily was tearfull, and Nathan and Matilda hugged her tightly wishing her luck at Hogwarts.

"Take care of yourself, and stay positive!" Matilda whispered to her ear. "I love you." She said.

After saying to everyone goodbye, Beatrice took Sophie in a cab to King Cross station.

On the station, together, they passed the border and were in platform nine and three quarters.

Sophie looked on Beatrice, who looked as if she hadn't slept all night.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. Look out for yourself." She hugged her. "If you ever need me, you still have the mirror I gave you. Just give me a call." She said.

Sophie got to the train and looked for Haley. After searching a bit she found her in a compartment with Neville and Ginny.

"Sophie!" Haley jumped to hug her. "Oh, I'm soooooo happy to see you!" She smiled widely.

"How are you?" Neville asked.

"I'm fine. Nice to see you." Sophie said and sat next to Haley. "Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione?" She asked.

"Oh, they went to talk privately and kicked me out of their compartment." Ginny rolled her eyes.

The train started to move and Sophie talked with Haley, Ginny and Neville about their summer. Haley told her about her mother's marriage with Leo. Sophie did not want to share her story about Lucas stealing her necklace, with Ginny and Neville. So, she decided it would be best not to tell anything until they get to Hogwarts.

Instead, they were all talking about Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban.

"Mum said that he must be really powerful, if he succeeded to escape Azkaban. That's a very protected place."

"Well, he was a supporter of You Know Who. Maybe he learned some tricks from him." Sophie suggested. Neville did not look much happy with what she said.

"I really hope he will get caught." He almost whispered.

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment. Snow, Haley's cat was stretching, and Sophie gave a look to Spots who was asleep.

"You know, Spots kept disappearing throughout the summer." Sophie said. "I have no idea why."

"Trevor keeps disappearing all the time as well." Neville said. "It's kind of annoying."

"Yes, it is but, where does he go? Doesn't that bother you?" Sophie asked Neville.

"Sometimes he goes to dark places, like under my bed, or in our living room. My grandmother always finds him in her closet. She hates that." He said.

"Okay, but, Spots flies. Where does he has to fly so much?" Sophie asked.

"Maybe he found an owl friend?" Haley suggested.

Sophie laughed. "Right, maybe he did."

At one o'clock, the plump witch with the food trolley arrived at the compartment door.

Sophie took some chocolate frogs and ate some joyfully.

After eating and talking for a while, around mid-afternoon, Sophie was interested to see what Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing.

"I think I'm going to find Harry, Ron and Hermione." Sophie said.

"I'll come with you." Haley jumped from her seat. "Take care of Snow, we'll come back soon.

Both of them peeked from every compartment window.

Then, they saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle coming out of one of the compartment unsatisfied.

"A professor on Hogwarts Express, since when do they come with us?" Malfoy asked Crabbe and Goyle. "Of course, you don't know…" He then raised his grey eyes and spotted Sophie and Haley. "Oh, look who's here. Potter's fan club!" He laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Haley called.

"I suggest not wasting your time talking to these three." Sophie said. "Come!" She held Haley's hand and they pushed their way to the next compartment.

Sophie peeked through the window and was glad to see Harry, Ron and Hermione were there. She pushed the door and both she and Haley got in.

"Hi!" Sophie smiled. Haley smiled. "Nice to see you guys, we wanted to know how things are going with you." It was then when she noticed an unfamiliar person sleeping next to Harry.

"Who is this?" Haley asked.

"R J Lupin" Ron answered. "A new professor."

"Defence against the Dark Arts professor. Right!" Sophie understood. She hoped he would be a good one. After being taught by Professor Lockhart last year, she hoped that this year there would be a sensible professor.

"Oh, what a nice cat!" Haley saw a ginger cat between Hermione's hands. "What's his name?"

"It's Crookshanks." Hermione smiled. Haley patted him for a moment.

"So, how are you, everything fine?" Sophie looked on them.

"We're fine." Harry said.

"Really, you don't look fine." Sophie said.

"Probably because of Black." Haley said. All three flinched and looked at Haley and Sophie with large eyes. "What, everybody is talking about him. We thought you were too." Haley said.

"Well, let's talk about something else. I think we've exhausted the topic." Hermione said.

Everyone became quiet.

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered to life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared. Sophie looked at the window worried. The weather did not look exciting.

The window was completely black.

"We must be nearly there," Ron said. The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

"Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

Sophie was not sure they were there. It was a bit early.

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, and checked her watch.

"Then why are we stopping?"

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.

Sophie who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.

The train came to stop with a jolt, and distance thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Sophie.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that's my foot!"

Sophie felt her way back to her seat.

"Do you think we've broken down?" she heard Harry asking.

"Dunno…" Haley said.

There was a squeaking sound, and Sophie saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…" The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Sophie's legs.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry –"

"Hullo Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happeneing?"

"No idea! Sit down –"

There was a loud hissing and yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice.

Sophie felt her pass her, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron –"

"Come in and sit down –"

"Not here!" said Sophie hurriedly.

"I'm here!" Harry called from next to her.

"Ouch!" said Neville.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up. Sophie could hear movements in his corner.

None of them spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are." He said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.

But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figured that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Sophie's eyes darted downward, and what she saw made her stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed like something dead that had decayed in water...

But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Sophie's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Sophie felt her own breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her chest, it was inside her very heart…

She felt as if all of the happiness has dissapeared. That there was nothing worth living for. She felt powerless, and weak. Her eyes rolled and she felt how her body was rising from the floor, her head touched the compartment's ceiling. Her hands shot golden sparks, and it was hard for her to control her actions. With one clear thought, she clasped her hands to her chest, trying to calm herself with no success.

She felt sad and hopeless, and could not see her surronding clearly.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." She heard Professor Lupin's horase voice.

She had no idea what happened. But after a silent moment she heard somekind of a muttor, and her sight became clear again. Her body landed on the floor gently, and her hands stopped shooting golden sparks.

Everyone in the compartment stared on Sophie. Hermione's jaw dropped, Neville stepped back fearful, Ginny's eyes widened, Ron threw himself back, and Professor Lupin looked on Sophie with disbelief. Sophie then noticed Harry twitching on the floor, and knealed to him, trying to ignore everyone's stares.

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" She slapped his face worried.

Everyone turned their looks to Harry and suddenly forgot of what had just happened to Sophie.

Hermione kneeled next to Harry too and both she and Sophie heaved him back to his seat.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, and changed his sitting place to be next Harry, pushing Sophie from the way.

Offended, Sophie got up from her seat and sat next to Haley. Haley, reached Sophie's hand and took it, with care. She gave her a worried look. Sophie watched Hermione and Ron and listened to the talk between them. She felt as if she would burst into tears.

"Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door. The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that – that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.

Harry looked around the bright compartment. Sophie gave him a look back, as he looked on her wondering. Ginny and Neville looked at Harry back, both very pale.

"But I heard screaming –"

A snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help." Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.

"A Dementor," said Lupin, who now gave chocolate to Sophie and everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"

He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching him anxiously.

"I don't get it... what happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat of his face.

While Hermione and Ron explained to Harry what just happened, Haley got closer to Sophie and tightened her grip on her hand.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

Sophie did not respond. Tears fell on her cheeks silently. It was hard for her to process what just happened. Now all of the school for sure would know of her powers. A professor just witnessed her floating and throwing sparks from her hand. Neville looked on her fearful. Sophie did not understand. How did it happen? How could she lose control of herself? Usually this kind of thing does not happen to her like that. She thought she was able to finally control her powers, and now, it happened.

Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob; Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.

"But didn't any of you – fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly.

Ron turned his look to Sophie and then back to Harry.

"No," Ron said. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though..."

"Sophie was losing control..." Haley interfered. No one blinked to Sophie's way, except of Neville, who kept eying Sophie with fear. He did not know of her power, unlike Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry. It came to him by total surprise. Sophie understood that, but could hardly ignore his look.

Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…" Sophie took a bite and to her great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of her fingers and toes.

"We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes, " said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right. Harry?" He asked Harry worried.

"Fine," he muttered.

"And you, Sophie, are you fine?" Professor Lupin asked. Sophie rose her eyes with a slight of surprise. He knew who's Harry for sure, but how could he know her name?

"I'm fine." She said almost in a whisper.

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

Sophie with Haley followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Sophie could only assume, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrough iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Sophie saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf her again, and she looked on her hands, afraid of gold sparks getting out uncontrollably. She leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed her eyes until they had passed the gates. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Haley was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrents and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and they got out.

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Sophie followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! Farrell! I want to see you three!" Sophie froze on her spot. Why would Professor McGonagall call her, if not because she knew of her powers? What was going to happen?

"Sophie, Professor McGonagall is waiting for you." Haley said. Sophie followed silently with Harry and Hermione.

"There's no need to look so worried – I just want a word in my office," she told them. "Move along there Weasley, Bloom."

Ron and Haley stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry, Hermione and Sophie away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along the corridor.

Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire, Professor McGonagall motioned Sophie, Harry and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that both of you were taken ill on the train, Potter, Farrell." She moved her eyes from Harry to Sophie.

Before any of them could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.

Harry turned red, and Sophie blushed embarassed. She did not pass out like Harry, but lost control over her powers. Why would Professor Lupin send a letter that she was ill?

"I'm fine," Harry said. "I don't need anything –"

Sophie did not say any word. She preferred it that way. If Professor Lupin thinks it is just an illness, then let it be.

"Oh, it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey, ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at Harry. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.

They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.

"Setting Dementors around school," she mutteres, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead. "He won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy." She turned to Sophie and examined her the same way. "Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate —"

"I'm not delicate!" said Harry crossly.

Sophie felt her face getting even redder.

"Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking their pulse.

"What do they need?" Said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should they perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm fine!" Sophie and Harry jumped up at the same time. Sophie did not want to spend her first day of her third year, sleeping in the hospital wing.

"Well, they should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey.

"We've already had some." Sophie said.

"Professor Lupin gave me some; he gave it to all of us." Harry said.

"Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we've finally got a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Are you sure you feel all right, Potter, Farrell?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Yes." Both Harry and Sophie answered together.

"Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

Harry and Sophie went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, musttering to herself. They did not spoke to each other, although, Harry eyed Sophie for a moment. They had to wait only a few minutes; then Hermione emerged looking very happy about something, followed by Professor McGonagall, and all four of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the great Hall.

Professor Flitwick was carrying the sorting hat and a stool out of the hall.

"Oh," Said Hermione softly, "we've missed the sorting!"

Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, and Sophie, Harry and Hermione set off in their direction, as quietly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry.

While Harry and Hermione sat next to Ron, Sophie sat in front of them, next to Haley.

"Everything alright?" She asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sophie smiled weakly.

Professor Dumbledore was beaming around at the students. She felt calm for the first time since the Dementor entered their compartment.

"Welcome," Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He paused. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibilty Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl. To make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said. Sophie swallowed, she could not believe her ears. Dementors are going to be around Hogwarts until Sirius Black is caught. Until then she is on a risk to be exposed to the entire school. Wasn't it enough that now Neville and Professor Lupin knew of her powers? How would she be able to control them, when Dementors are going to be costantly around her?

"On a happier note," Professor Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Sophie among them. She was still in shock about the news on the Dementors, it was a very uneven clap. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes. Sophie tried to distract herself of thinking about the Dementors, and looked along the staff table. Her look stopped on Professor Snape. He was staring on Professor Lupin, with a great loathing. The only time she saw him looking on someone in that way, was on Harry. Every time his eyes were on Sophie, his expression was unreadable. In his lessons he would never say a thing of her work, and she always got top grades. She must do something he likes if he gives her high grades. Even Hermione did not get ones like hers.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Sophie and Haley stared at one another, stunned. They did not know Hagrid much, like Harry, Ron and Hermione did. He was always to Sophie, the huge wizard from Hogwarts. Well, he looked like a half giant, and no one could ignore him.

They joined in with applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to stop clapping.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Sophie, suddenly ravenous, helped herself to everything she could reach and began to eat.

It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks.

Sophie was much happier, and tired, and wanted to go to sleep as soon as she could.

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and Sophie and Haley had went with the rest toward the Gryffindor tower. They gave the new password to the portrait of the fat lady, which was "Fortuna Major", and went toward their dormitory.

Sophie was finally in her bed, wearing her pajamas, closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3- Winged Patterns and Creatures

**Disclaimer** **:** **This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling**. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

 _I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

* * *

 ****** I would like to thank my Beta- **CorinBlue** for editing my chapters. ******

* * *

 **Chapter #3-** Winged Patterns and Creatures 

When Sophie and Haley entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, they saw Draco Malfoy making fun of Harry's incident on the train. Hermione was trying to calm him down.

"Ignore him," She said. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"

"Hey, Farrell!" Malfoy called to Sophie. She jumped, surprised. He looked so concentrated on making fun of Harry she did not see that coming. Sophie's long golden hair fluttered softly and covered her eyes. She ran her hand on it, and moved it back. Her eyes went large and she looked to his grey eyes. Malfoy stuttered and went silent. Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug jumped to his defense.

"Hey, Potter!" She shrieked. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooo!"

Sophie was a bit confused, what did Malfoy want to tell her, and why was he looking at her in that weird way. He turned around for a moment and moved his eyes to Pansy. Haley pulled Sophie to Gryffindor's table.

"Oh, Sophie!" Haley said, as Harry dropped into a seat between her and George Weasley.

"What, I did not do anything!" Sophie said.

"New third year course schedules," said George, passing then, over. Sophie took her schedule and gave a look at what her classes were, "What electives did you choose, Haley?" Sophie peeked to Haley's schedule.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination." Haley said.

Sophie was delighted. Both of them are going to be together in the same courses.

"Yay! We're together!" Sophie hugged her happily.

"That little git!" George said to Harry, from next to Haley. Haley and Sophie turned their attention to what they were talking about.

"He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself." Said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors..."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred. Sophie was reminded of yesterday, and was quickly feeling bad over what happened to her. She had felt very bad near the Dementors, and lost control over her powers.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.

"Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking... They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

Sophie's eyes glittered. Malfoy always got what he deserved on the Quidditch pitch. That was the only time she was happy someone could kick him, and show him that he was worth nothing.

Sophie helped herself to some cucumbers, and looked at Hermione who was examining her new schedule.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "They've messed up your timetable. Look — they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And –" Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "look – underneath that, Arithmancy, nine o'clock. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

Haley leaned to Sophie's ear. "I'd like to know how she would manage."

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well then –"

"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.

"But –"

"Oh, Ron, leave her alone!" Sophie interfered. "She said already she managed things with professor McGonagall. It's not like she has a special power to copy herself three times."

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All right'?" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting everthin' ready... hope it's okay... me, a teacher... hones'ly..."

Sophie was eager to see what Hagrid prepared for them. She never saw magical creatures, and wished to see anything new.

"Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice.

The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule.

"We'd better go. Look. Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there..."

It took them a while to find the Divination class. Thanks to a painting of a knight, called Sir Cadogan they found where they were supposed to be.

They climbed stairs and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but Haley nudged Sophie and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it. Ron was doing the same with Harry.

"Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher,'" Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"

"After you," said Ron. Harry climbed the ladder first, then the rest of them.

Sophie emerged into the strangest-looking classroom she had ever seen. In fact, it did not look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned teashop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.

Sophie and Haley looked around trying to find out where the teacher was.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Sophie's immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto the poufs. Sophie and Haley had seated themselves on two poufs, right in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione who sat themselves around the same round table.

"Welcome to Divination," said professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you... Books can take you only so far in this field..."

Sophie gave a small smile. She liked that kind of challenge, finding her Inner Eye.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a gift granted to few. You, boy" she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," said Neville tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tealeaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him. Sophie switched a look with Haley, both holding a laugh.

"In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball – if we have finish with fire omens that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.

"I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading – it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Lavender trembled.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swirl these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear," – she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "After you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind... thank you..."

When Sophie and Haley had had their teacups filled, they went back to their poufs and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.

"Right," Haley said as they both opened their books in pages five and six. "What can you see in mine?"

Sophie tried to concentrate to see the shapes that were made in Haley's cup.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.

"I see a shape of a finger, pointing on a window..." Sophie consulted Unfogging the Future.

"That means, that means you'll get a very special luck from a friend." Sophie said looking for more shapes. "And there is some kind of an umbrella... covering a... "Sophie squinted her eyes trying to understand what the figure was. It looked like an apple from one point of view, but from the other it looked like a ball. "An apple..." She finally decided. "Which means... 'A protected knowledge'" Sophie said.

"What?" Halley asked confused.

"Let's try to connect between everything... Maybe it means that you'll get a special luck from a friend, by knowing protected stuff." Sophie suggested.

"Huh? That's weird." Haley said. "What kind of protected stuff?"

"I don't know, I'm reading your cup and that's what it says." Sophie said. Ron and Harry laughed from behind them.

"Okay... so, what do you see in mine?" Sophie was interested.

Haley looked into Sophie's cup squinting her eyes, trying to figure out.

"Hey, that's strange." Haley said. "You have only one shape in your cup."

"What?" Sophie looked on Haley, hoping it means something good.

"It's a shape of a... "Haley turned her head a bit." A winged hourglass..."

While Haley looked for the meaning of the pattern, Professor Trelawney called from behind them.

"Let me see that, my dear..." She swept over and snatched Harry's cup from Ron hands. Sophie turned, as other interested students to hear what she has to say. Haley turned her head too. Everyone went quiet to watch.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise.

"The falcon... my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows that," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.

"Well, they do," said Hermione. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

Sophie was a bit of surprised Hermione had the nerve to talk that way to a professor. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it.

"The club... an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup..."

"I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.

"The skull... danger in your path, my dear..."

everyone was staring, transfixed, as Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed.

There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

"My dear boy – my poor dear boy — no — it is kinder not to say — no — don't ask me…"

"What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to his or her feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The what?" said Harry.

Sophie did not understand what the Grim was. Dean Thomas shrugged at Harry, and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror, even Haley.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry had not understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen — the worst omen — of _death_!"

Sophie's eyes widened with a bit of fear. Harry had a death omen in his cup. What, that means he's about to die?

Haley turned her gaze back to Sophie's cup, and checked the meaning of the shape that appeared. Then she looked on Sophie, confused.

Hermione had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair.

"I don't think it looks like a Grim." She said flatly.

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side.

"It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry, taking even himself by surprise. Now nobody seemed to want to look at him.

Haley touched Sophie's arm.

"Sophie, there is something strange…" She said and handed Sophie her Unfogging the Future copy, opened in page six.

"You have a shape of a winged hourglass, and look what is written here about the kind of pattern." Haley pointed on its meaning.

 _"The shape of a winged hourglass is a rarely pattern shown in a reading. If you happen to read a cup, with this pattern, that means, the person you read for possess hidden special powers. Look for more patterns if you can. The more information you can gain will help you know more about the powers._

 _A very rare, and even impossible, way of appearance of that kind of pattern, is that it stands alone in the cup, without any other shapes. In this case the person you are reading for is strongly believed to be Evangeline Everwing's descendant."_

"I mean, it's strange. Who is Evangeline?" Haley asked loudly.

Professor Trelawney, who was devastated a moment ago by reading Harry's cup, jumped from her seat and ran to look into Sophie's cup. She snatched it with excitement and looked on Sophie with disbelief.

"What's your name, dearie?" Professor Trelawney asked eagerly.

"Sophie Farrell." Sophie answered.

Professor Trelawney gave back Haley Sophie's cup, and leaned toward Sophie. She took Sophie's hand and touched it delicately.

"You have them all!" She whispered. "All three of them."

Sophie went numb.

Sophie and Haley descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, and then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson. It took them so long to find her classroom that, even though they had left Divination early, they were only just in time.

Sophie sat next to Haley at the back of the room. Harry sat in the other back corner. Everyone threw glances here and there. There was an air of anxiety, as if he was about to drop dead in the classroom. Sophie was confused by what Trelawney had said about Harry's cup, but even more about how she had touched her hands and said that she has all of the three. Did she mean the powers she possessed? Sophie was hardly paying attention to what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform, at will, into animals), and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint _pop_ , and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation hasn't gotten applause from a class."

Everybody's heads turned towards Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and —"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Me," said Harry, finally.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues —" Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…"

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Hermione laughed. Harry's expression turned to a relieved one. Not everyone was convinced, however. Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?"

Sophie was deep in thoughts about Haley reading her cup, and the meaning of the winged hourglass. Last year a glorious woman showed up in her dream, and presented herself as Evangeline. Could it be that it was she? Moreover, what about Trelawneys words. _"You have them all, all three of them."_ Did she refer to her powers? Does this mean that she has a third power she did not know existed in her? What kind of power?

When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.

"Sophie, what's the matter with you, cheer up!" Haley called. "Everything is fine."

Sophie did not say anything. She decided it was the best to just, let the thought go, and maybe another time would be best to find answers about everything.

Sophie was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.

Ron and Hermione were not speaking to each other, and Harry walked beside them in silence. Sophie and Haley walked silently behind the three, as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when She spotted three only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that she realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins. Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Sophie thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest. Sophie had never entered it, and was quite afraid of what would might appear in front of her in the darkness. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_ , which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' – hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter stroke 'em" said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —" He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess?"

"I – I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "So – so yeh've got yer books an'… an'… now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…"

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you –"

"Oooooooh!" Squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock."

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Sophie had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel- colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Sophie could see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud." Said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

"Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see?

Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."

"Right – who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they did not seem to like being tethered like this. Sophie hesitated. She did not know how it would end, if a Hippogriff will not like her.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

There was an intake of breath, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, " Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

Harry ignored them. He climbed over the paddock fence.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then – let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He united one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes narrowed maliciously. Sophie's eyes went wide, and she hoped nothing bad would happen to Harry.

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try notter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…" Harry looked to Buckbeaks orange eyes, without blinking and gave a short bow.

The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him, it did not move.

Sophie thought to herself - 'Please don't kill Harry, Please don't….'

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, Harry, easy does it —"

Then, to Sophie's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right – yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

As Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. Sophie suddenly felt a deep urge to jump the fence and touch the Hippogrif herself. She wanted to pat its beak, and feel its feathers. She wanted to try to get closer to that interesting animal. Harry patted the Hippogriff's beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"

Sophie looked on Harry with a bit of jealousy. If she only had the guts before to go first and touch the Hippogriff. Harry climbed carefully.

"Go on, them!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground. Sophie was very eager to go and try herself what Harry just did.

She climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied Sophie to a pinkish roan Hippogriff. She bowed nervously trying hardly not to blink. Her Hippogriff did not wait much, and very quickly bowed back to her. Sophie ran her hand on its body, breathing happily, enjoying the feeling of its beak, and feathers, then its hair. It was very nice. Then, she climbed gently on its back and flew.

It was the most natural way of flying she ever felt. For a moment, it felt like she was not flying on a Hippogriff, but had her own feather wings. A rush of shivers filled her body.

Soon she was on the ground again, and the shivers stopped. Haley was getting off a bronze Hippogriff. She smiled to Sophie.

"That's the most exciting thing ever!" Haley said.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to hear him. Sophie heard him too, and turned her look to him suspiciously. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high-pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —"

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Sophie saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

"They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.

Sophie agreed. It was definitely Malfoy's fault. He did not listen to what Hagrid said. If he paid more attention, any of that would have happened.

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

For a moment, Sophie did not think of what just happened to Malfoy. The excited feeling when she flew on the Hippogriff filled her chest. Even flying on her own, did not compare to that feeling. She wished she had a pair of great wings like those special creatures had. She thought it would suit her, and be the most enjoyable thing in the world.


	5. Chapter 4 - Fears and Tears

**Disclaimer** **:** **This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling (** I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books.)

 _I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

* * *

 ****** I would like to thank my Beta- **CorinBlue** for editing my chapters. ******

* * *

 **Chapter #4-** Fears and Tears

Malfoy did not reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon; his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in Sophie's opinion, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. However, Sophie saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.

Malfoy took advantage of his injury, and for the whole lesson required the help of Harry and Ron in organizing his potion ingredients.

Sophie could not stand his bloody awful behavior.

Not only that, it seemed that Professor Snape could not stand Neville's lack of knowledge in Potions that he threatened to let Neville's toad, Trevor, drink from his orange improper potion.

Sophie feared for Neville's toad. That would not be nice to see something bad happening to him.

Somehow Neville managed fixing his potion, and when Professor Snape was testing it on Neville's toad, it shrinked to a tadpole. All of the Gryffindore's bursted into applause. Professor Snape did not look satisfied and took off five points of Gryffindor, claiming Hermione helped Neville, when he had told her not to.

After the dreadful lesson, Sophie was glad it was time for lunch. She was hungry, and her stomach was making noises.

"Someone needs to eat something…" Haley giggled.

Professor Lupin was not there when they arrived at his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down; took out their books, quills, and parchment and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon." he said. "Please put all your books back in your bags? Today will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had practical Defence Against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cage full of pixies to class and set them loose.

"Right then," said Profesoor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves did not look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin" Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —"

Rude and unmanageable as he usually was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a usefull little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, " _Waddiwasi_!" and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

Sophie and Haley laughed together.

 _"Neat_ , sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this." He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway, he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advice you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet. Sophie glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers.

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall. Sophie who was close, jumped backward in alarm, like a few others.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly. "There's a Boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively. Haley's eyes were wide and looked fearfull. Sophie had no idea what to expect.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces." Said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks – I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed.

"So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

"Er – because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin.

"It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing."

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… _riddikulus_!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But, that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

"Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed. Sophie giggled, and Haley had tears in her eyes. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er – yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one." Said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainly, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the Boggart bursts out this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry 'Riddikulus' — and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

"If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"

The room went quiet. Sophie thought… What scared her most in the world? She feared to be exposed to everyone. She feared everybody would know of her powers. But, before she had time _to_ understand how a boggart could shapeshift to that kind of situation, something else came floating to the surface of her mind…

Tom Riddle's diary.

She was reminded immediately of last year's events. How she touched Tom Riddle's diary, and got burned all over her hand and leg. Still, she had no idea of the reason it happened. Still she did not know how a simple diary could cause her such bruises. Moreover, Sophie feared most that there are other objects just like Tom Riddle's diary, which could burn her like that. If a simple diary did it to her, why couldn't it be possible that even an ordinary spoon or cup would burn her? Could it be that there is another object like Tom Riddle's diary, that culd burn her badly?

Sophie shivered, and then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Haley's hands shook, and she mumbled something. "Watermelon head!" she called. Sophie was not sure she knew what that was about, she had no idea what Haley's greatest fear was.

"Everyone ready?' said Professor Lupin.

Sophie felt a lurch of fear. She was not ready. How was she supposed to know what to do?

However, she did not want to ask for more time; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves. "Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot –"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One – two – three—now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing towards Neville.

"R—r—riddikulus!" squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising –

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

 _Crack!_ Where the mummy had been was a woman with floorlength black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made goosebumps all over Sophie's skin— "Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

 _Crack!_ The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then — _crack_!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before — _crack_! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

 _Crack!_ The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent, Haley, you next!"

 _Crack!_ The hand turned into a man tall and white as snow, wearing black robes. It had deep red eyes and all of his teeth in his mouth looked like many needles. He looked at Haley, smiling slyly and said: _"I am your father!"_

"Riddikulus!" yelled Haley.

There was a snap, and its head was turned into a watermelon.

Sophie smiled.

"Ron!" Called Professor Lupin.

Ron leapt forward.

 _Crack!_

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly.

"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Sophie's feet. Sophie raised her wand, ready.

 _Crack!_

The Spider turned into a clone of Sophie.

Sophie stared on her clone that appeared in front of her. It took her a moment to notice, that her clone was holding something in her right hand. It was Tom Riddle's diary. A large burn was spreading all over the clone's hand. Sophie did not have much time to think again and called: "Riddikulus!"

 _Crack!_

On the clones other hand appeared on a finger a golden ring with a large black stone. Burns were spreading now along the other hand.

Professor Lupin looked on Sophie, and on her Clone.

"Keep trying!" He called.

 _Crack!_

Added to the diary and ring, on her neck appeared a golden necklace with a locket, on it was a serpantine 'S' inlaid with glittering green stones. Now burns were spreading to her neck.

 _Crack!_

Between the clone's hands, close fitting her stomach, was a small golden cup with two finely – wrought handles with a badger engraved on the side and a few jewels.

Burns were speading on all of her chest, hands and neck.

 _Crack!_ A golden diadem with a blue sapphire shaped like an oval was on the clone's head. Now her face was burning too.

 _Crack!_ A long green snake coiled around her legs.

Sophie wanted it to get finished. Why was the Boggart keeping adding stuff that burned her? She could not stand it anymore, and wanted it to end.

 _Crack!_

All of the objects on the clone dissapeared, but the burns continued spreading all over the body. Right next to her clone a Harry Potter clone appeared too. Sophie went numb, as everyone watched. The Harry Potter clone, touched the Sophie clone's hand, and dissapeared; as Sophie's clone was staying there, her burns spreading all over the body, crumbling into ashes.

Sophie watched the situation, her eyes tickled with tears.

"Riddikulus!" Sophie barely shouted. The ashes turned into a pond of water, which flowed to the direction of Harry's feet.

"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward.

 _Crack_!

The pond of water had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.

 _Crack!_

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach.

 _Crack_!

Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart – ten for Neville because he did it twice, and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," said Harry.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Sophie, however, was not feeling cheerful. She had not expected or been prepared for what the Bogart had turned into _._ All of the objects, the snake and Harry… it was both frightening and weird. Why would she be afraid of Harry? He was fine, and nothing was wrong with him.

Harry looked on Sophie, with a mixed expression of confusion and dissapointment. His eyes squinted a bit when he looked on Sophie. Then he went out with Hermione and Ron, deciding to ignore her.

As Sophie left the staffroom with the rest of the class, she noticed between the banter everyone was having about the lesson, that they were all eyeing her with a bit of unease. Even Haley did not say a word to her.

It has been a few days since the lesson with Professor Lupin. Sophie never felt as lonely as she did in these few days. No one talked to her, not even Haley. She was ignoring Sophie, and did not say anything between lessons, or after. Sophie knew that the reason for everyone acting that way, was because of her Boggart. Once she passed Harry and Ron, and heard Ron's whisper: "What's her deal,y' know? Afraid of you, that's weird. If there's someone she need to be afraid of, it might be You Know Who. You're not the bad guy."

It was hard for Sophie to concentrate, as everyone avoided her.

On Saturday, Sophie woke up and there was no one in the dormitory. Haley was not there, probably went to walk with Neville.

Sophie's eyes, filled with tears, and quickly she started crying hardly on her pillow. Why everybody had to be so mean to her? It was not her fault the Boggart changed to what it changed into. The only thing she feared was Tom Riddle's diary. She was not afraid of Harry. So why did the Boggart had to change into him?

Sophie thought she heard steps, and then a moment later, a hand touched her hair gently.

"Sophie, everything alright?" She turned and saw Haley.

"So now you decided to not ignore me?" Sophie said wiping her tears from her eyes.

Haley looked down on the floor. "So, is there a reason you wern't talking to me for two whole weeks? What have I done?" Sophie cried.

Haley sat on Sophie's bed and looked on Sophie.

"Ummm... I..." She stuttered. "It's..."

"What, is it about my Boggart?" Sophie asked.

"Yes..." Haley said, blushing.

"Oh, so everbody thinks that I'm a freak that is afraid of Harry Potter!" Sophie became angry. "Look at Sophie, how could she be afraid of the one who defeated You Know Who?" She said sarcastically. "Really, you didn't talk to me for two weeks because of my Boggart?" Sophie kept wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Um... I'm sorry, okay. It's just that it is weird. Why would you be afraid of Harry?" Haley asked.

"I don't understand myself. If you didn't notice, Harry was not the only thing that the Boggart changed into. It changed to _me_! I was holding Tom Riddle's diary, and a ring, and a necklace, and a cup, and a diadem. There was a green snake, which coiled around my legs. My Boggart showed me myself burning from all of this stuff." Sophie said. "Just because the last thing that it changed to was to Harry touching me, and making me crumble to ashes, everyone thinks that I'm afraid of him. I'm not afraid of Harry Potter!" Sophie said angry.

"Okay!" Haley said. "You're not afraid of Harry Potter." She said.

"I hate that!" Sophie said. "I hate when everybody become mean, only because of a stupid Boggart!"

"Then, stop taking everything to heart!" Haley said. "I'm sorry for ignoring you. It's just that, it was hard for me to process everything. There is a lot on my mind too, you know." Haley said.

Sophie calmed down a bit, breathed slowly and looked on Haley more softly.

"Is everything okay?" Sophie asked Haley.

"Not really." Haley said. "It's just that sometimes I wish I could go back in time, and understand what my mother is talking about. You know, she told me before that my father, my biologic father, did not accept that she's a witch and left. But, during summer vacation, she said something that made me wonder."

"What did she say?" Sophie asked interested. Haley never talked about her real father.

"She said, after she got married to Leo, that she hopes he won't disappear on her like my real father. She told me that a week after I was born my father dissapeared. He did not leave a note, and all his stuff was still at home. Only after a few months she understood that he was gone, and would never come back."

"And your fear, I mean, your Boggart, what was that thing you are afraid of?" Sophie asked.

"Since I was a baby, I dreamt that my real father is a monster." She said. "It helped me deal with the fact that I don't have a father."

"But, you have a father now, you have Leo. He isn't a monster, is he?" Sophie asked with a slight of smile.

"Oh, Leo is an angel!" Haley laughed. "I am really looking forward for you to meet him."


	6. Chapter 5 - Body Errors

**A/N- Hi readers. :-) I'm sorry for the long time it took me to publish the chapter. I've started my third year of the degree, and it's a bit distracting me from writing and editing my stuff. Thanks for your patience, I really hope that I'd manage with all of my stuff, I have a lot in my mind lately.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :-)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling**. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

 _I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

* * *

 ****** I would like to thank my Beta- **CorinBlue** for editing my chapters. ******

* * *

 **Chapter #5-** Body Errors

In no time at all, Defence Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class. Only Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.

"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house elf."

But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first, After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who got lost. From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands, itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

Sophie was glad that everybody was finally letting go of what happened to her with the Boggart. Harry was talking to her again, and so did Hermione and Ron. Neville was fine too, and stopped walking away, whenever she got close to him. Since the incident on the train, Neville had been avoiding Sophie. Now, finally he had gotten over what had happened.

With Potions, Sophie never had any issues. More than usual, Sophie could not ignore the fact that she was the only one from her house that did not get any cruel comments about her potion. Especially these days, with Professor Snape being in a particularly vindictive mood. No one was in doubt why. The story of the Boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes had traveled through the school like wildfire. Snape did not seem to find it funny. His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name, and he was bullying Neville worse than ever before.

Sophie was growing to love the hours spent in Professor Trelawney's stifling tower room, deciphering lopsided shapes and symbols. Harry seemed to be an attraction to Professor Trelawney, as she constantly filled with tears every time she looked at him. Haley found it funny, and both she and Sophie were laughing about it most of the time.

Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures, which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence. They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence.

At the start of October, Sophie started to get excruciating headaches. She tried every kind of cure to make it go away, and even went to the hospital wing and asked from Madam Pomfrey to give her something that would help her. Yet, nothing helped.

It was hard for Sophie to concentrate when she constantly felt like her head might explode.

"I feel like my head is about to fall off!" Sophie said to Haley as they went to dinner. "It's hard for me to fall asleep, and when I finally do, I feel like I am repeating every day in my dreams." She said.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"I mean, that, I experience everything twice! Like, I've already experienced Wednesday, so why everything that happened on that day would come to my dreams?" Sophie asked.

"That's weird." Haley said.

"Not only that, when I get up, I feel like I have had no sleep at all. Like I've been awake all night, which I know I am not." Sophie said.

"Maybe you're supposed to... "Haley said.

"Maybe I'm what?" Sophie did not understand.

"Haven't you started to get...?"Haley asked.

"Get what?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, Sophie, you know... during summer I got my first period." Haley said. "You are in age to get too. Haven't you started?"

"Ummm... no." Sophie said.

"So, maybe it's that." Haley said. "Maybe you are feeling bad because you're about to get your first one." She suggested.

However, Sophie did not get her period, and her headaches continued to bother her.

Quidditch season was approaching and full of determination, the Gryffindor team started training sessions, three evenings a week. The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind or rain seemed to bother anyone from the Quidditch team. Sophie was happy about that, nothing would please her more than to see Slytherin going down on the pitch.

One evening, Sophie and Haley were sitting in the common room, Haley patted her cat Snow. Next to them were Hermione and Ron. The room was buzzing with excitement, as it was to be the first Hogsmeade weekend, and Harry entered.

"What's happened?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"First Hogsmeade weekend." Said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."

"Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Harry through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

Harry threw himself into a chair beside Ron, his high spirits ebbing away. Sophie wondered if he got a permission to go out to Hogsmeade. She knew that she had, and it was exciting for her to go and see new stuff around.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," Hermione said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages –"

"Ron!" said Hermione. "Harry's supposed to stay in school –"

"He can't be the only third year left behind," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry –"

"Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind.

Sophie knew that no matter how many times Harry would ask Professor McGonagall to go to Hogsmeade, it would not happen. McGonagall was strict about these kind of things. Sophie did not want to disappoint Harry so she said nothing, and instead she threw a look full of empathy to Haley.

Hermione looked as if she's about to say something, when her cat, Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione.

Crookshanks; slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.

"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

Sophie eyed Crookshanks suspiciously. That cat was something special. His eyes fixed on Ron's bag, then on Ron. Sophie was sure about what is going to happen. Crookshanks pounced.

"OY!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing. Haley's cat, Snow, sprinted from her laps and ran off to the girl's dormitory.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top —

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.

Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by tail.

"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"Really, because I didn't see Haley's cat running after Scabbers!" Ron said angry. "There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could _smell_ him, Ron, how else d'you think —"

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron. Sophie and Haley turned each other looks and giggled. "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!"

Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

The next day, after Herbology with Professor Sprout they had Transfiguration. Sophie and Haley joined the line outside the class and noticed a disturbance at the front of the line.

Lavender Brown seemed to be crying. Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious.

"What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Oh," said Hermione, "I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Er—"

"The sixteenth of October!' That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right"

Sophie's heartbeat went faster. If Professor Trelawney predicted Lavender's rabbit death, she would then be right about Sophie having three powers.

"You – you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

Hermione looked for rational explanations, but Sophie did not listen. She was busy thinking about everything that Professor Trelawney said to her. After the first lesson, it looked like Professor Trelawney seemed to like Sophie. It was the complete opposite of Harry. If she used to predict Harry's death, then she used to tell to Sophie how blessed she was. Sophie was usually ignoring her, but now, when Lavender's rabbit got killed, it was hard for her not to believe to what she said.

Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door.

When the bell rang at the end of the lesson, she brought up the subject of Hogsmeade.

"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand.

"Please, Professor, I—I think I've lost—"

"Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

Sophie opened her bag and gave to Professor McGonagall her signed form.

The Halloween feast was very good, and Sophie enjoyed every bit of it. However, she could not ignore Harry's bitter expression. He was completely in another place, disappointed for not being able to join the rest of them to Hogsmeade. Sophie tried to cheer him up, but it did not seem to make him feel better.

On Halloween morning, Sophie awoke with the rest of the Gryffindors, and went down to breakfast feeling more tired than ever, with her head was spinning as well.

"I don't feel well at all." She said to Haley.

"What is it?" Haley asked. "It's your head again?"

"It's my whole body. My head hurts badly, and my stomach is—" Sophie held her stomach painfully. Her sight was blurry.

"Sophie, you look very pale." Hermione commented.

"Yeah, you don't look good at all!" Haley said worried. "I think that it would be best if you'd go to the Hospital Wing."

"But, what about Hogsmeade?" Sophie asked and held her head.

"There would be a next time, you know. You really don't look good. If I were you, I'd go to Madam Pomfrey." Haley said.

"Harry, accompany Sophie to the Hospital Wing, would you?" Hermione asked. Harry gave a look to Sophie, and nodded approvingly.

"Okay." He said.

Sophie went to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey ordered her to lie on a bed. Harry left with a goodbye, and went to the Gryffindor tower.

"I don't feel good at all!" Sophie said.

"What is it, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"My head hurts soooo badly, and my stomach too. I feel like I haven't rested for ages!" Sophie said.

Madam Pomfrey checked Sophie.

"That's because you hadn't got a proper sleep." She said. "What have you been doing on nights?" She asked.

"Umm... Sleeping." Sophie said dumbly.

"Your body doesn't say so." Madam Pomfrey said. "I'll give you a sleeping potion, and I think it would be good if you stay here for a couple of days and have a good sleep."

Sophie had to do what she was been told. She took the sleeping potion, Madam Pomfrey ordered her to take, and fell asleep.

She had no idea how much good it would do her.

It was the best sleep Sophie had had in a very long time. She woke up, with a slight smile and stretched herself with satisfy, letting a sigh out. A moment later, Haley showed up and leaned to her with a smile.

"Oh, you finally woken up!" Haley smiled and threw herself on Sophie with a tight hug, which made her choke.

"Um... Haley, I can't breathe!" Sophie choked.

"Sorry, it's just that you've been sleeping for two whole weeks!" Haley said.

"What?" Sophie jumped, she was sure that she would wake up after a night, or two.

"Miss Bloom, Sophie needs rest!" Madam Pomfrey came over and began to check her.

"She rested for two weeks. Why would she need any more rest?" Haley asked.

"She just woken up. It won't do her well to stand up quickly." Madam Pomfrey.

"Right, so now she needs to rest, from her rest?" Haley rolled her eyes.

Sophie had no idea. How was it even possible that she would sleep for entire two weeks? Haley squinted disapprovingly to Madam Pomfrey. Then she turned her look to Sophie.

"You have no idea what happened during the time you were sleeping." Haley said. "Sirius Black was in Hogwarts. He tried to get into our common room, and the Fat Lady wouldn't let him in." Sophie widened her eyes.

"What was he doing here?" She could not believe her ears.

"He's after Harry, of course. Luckily, no one was in there during the time." Haley said.

"In short, Black tried to attack the Fat Lady, we now have a new portrait."

"What do you mean; by saying we have a new portrait?" Sophie asked.

"Sir Cadogan is our new portrait." Haley said. "Until the Fat Lady calms down."

"So, we have a new guarding portrait?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, and it's a nightmare. He's changing passwords twice a day!" Haley sighed.

"Not only that, but, yesterday we had Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape. He took 20 points from our house, I hate him!"

"Wait," for a moment she was not concentrated. "Why was Professor Snape teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Sophie asked.

"Professor Lupin did not feel well. I really hope that he is back next class, it was the worst class ever." Haley said. "We were to read the chapter on Werewolves. Professor Snape wants us to write a two rolls of parchment essay about the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. To be handed in on Monday morning." Haley said with a crooked nose.

"And beside these things, is there anything else I should know about?" Sophie asked.

"Tomorrow is the game against Hufflepuff." Haley said.

"Hufflepuff? You're wrong, we are playing against Slytherin." Sophie said.

"No, we are playing against Hufflepuff. That Malfoy, I swear to you I'll strangle him. It is sooo nasty, what he is doing. He says that he cannot play because of his injury. Can you believe it? So, now, the game is Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff." Haley said.

"What a git!" Sophie said.

"Wood is losing his mind. He hates that."

When Sophie got out of the Hospital Wing, she felt much better than she was since the start of the year. Finally, she could say that she had a good sleep.

At lunch Sophie could see how much she had missed when she was asleep in the Hospital Wing, and wished she could have experience with everyone what that have happened.

"Ohhh, I can't believe that I missed the night Black was here." She said. "Everybody slept in sleeping bags in the great hall. Seems like fun to me."

"Sophie, stop crying about that. So you slept a bit, there's nothing wrong about it." Haley said.

"You should be thankful that you weren't in Snape's class yesterday." Ron said. "He was a completely –" Ron started to call Snape bad words. "Got me a detention."

Sophie turned her look to Haley. "Made me scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!" Ron mumbled madly.

Sophie was indeed glad she was not in that class, but she was disappointed she missed so much. There was homework to complete, and lessons she had not attended. It was going to be a mess for her to sort everything out.

"How am I supposed to finish all of the things I have to do?" Sophie asked Haley. "I mean, there is a game tomorrow, and I want to attend it, instead of staying in the common room doing my homework."

"Here, I'll make you finish everything." Hermione, who was next to Sophie took out of her bag her school organiser, and duplicated one of her pages. "These are all of the homework that you've missed." She said. Sophie took it and was glad she finally knew what to do. Yet, there was much more work than subjects than what she took.

"Wow, Hermione, how do you manage so many subjects?" Sophie asked, as she looked on the assignment Hermione had done for Ancient Runes.

"I manage." Hermione did not expand. Sophie did not know if Hermione was being completely honest with her. No normal person could handle that many subjects. However, Sophie had no time to investigate Hermione's way of handling everything. After lunch, she went to the Gryffindor common room and work hardly on everything that she was supposed to hand in. It took her time, but she did not care. She would do anything to get rid of any unnecessary task.

She did not go to sleep until she had finished everything. It was two in the morning when she finally finished.

"Finally!" She sighed with relief. No one was in the common room, and she was glad for that. "Finally I can go to sleep." She said to herself.

She closed her Transfiguration book, and placed her Potions book on it. She yawned heavily, and climbed a few stairs to the dormitories.

"Oh, I just wish I could've finished everything earlier." She said, still talking to herself.

Then, something strange happened. Sophie's sight was getting blurry, and everything became dark. While all she saw was blackness, there was a small point of flickering light, which slowly got larger. Moreover, she could hear unclear mumbles, and thought she heard Hermione's voice saying _'Sophie, you look very pale.'_

Suddenly, the darkness that fell on her vanished. She could see normally again. Sophie looked around, a bit nervous. She was standing next to the fireplace, her books were open on the floor, as if she was still working on her works. That was weird, a few moments ago she was walking on the stairs to the dormitories. She decided to ignore what have just happened, "I'm probably just too tired." She mumbled to herself and took all of her stuff.

There was the sound of thunder rumbling overhead. Sophie could hear the pounding of the wind against the castle walls, and the distant creaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest.

Slowly, she climbed the stairs, and got to the girls dormitory.

Sophie woke up after two hours of sleep, jumping from a loud crash of thunder. The noise of the storm woke her up. She shut her eyes and tried to fall asleep again. Somehow, she managed. The next time she woke, was in the morning, with the rest of the girls.

"Wow, it is pouring rain outside. I really hope the game won't be canceled." Haley said.

Sophie covered herself with any clothe she found. It was raining, and cold. She tied a scarf over her neck, and put a red wool hat on her head. It tightened her hair over her ears, and warmed her.

While eating breakfast, Sophie and Haley spotted the Hufflepuff team getting out to the Quidditch pitch.

"Diggory, is so handsome." Sophie heard a fifth year girl walking behind her saying.

"Who's Diggory?" Sophie asked.

"He's Hufflepuff's Quidditch captain, and their seeker." Ginny answered Sophie from her right side.

"So, what's so special about him? How good looking is he?" Sophie asked.

"I think it's a question you should ask a fifth year student." Ginny said sniggering. "They praise his looks more than me, that's for sure."

The rain outside, was considerably more than a bit of rain. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went. The wind was so strong that the Quidditch teams staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. Sophie cheered with all the school. She really hoped that although it was pouring rain Gryffindor would be able to win.

Madam Hooch called: "Mount your brooms." All of the team members pulled their feet off the ground and when Madam Hooch whistled, they were off.

It looked bad. Everyone soaked water, and shivered with coldness. Sophie was worried of Harry. Was he even able to see the snitch with all of the rain, especially with his glasses that were probably dripping with water?

It was hard to hear the commentary over the wind, and it looked like a mess on the pitch. The teams looked unbalanced on their brooms, and it was as if they were about to fall off. Sophie looked after Harry, hoping nothing would happen to him. Hermione was on her left, Haley was on her right, and both of them looked worried, just like she was. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger.

"He can't see anything, how could he manage to find the snitch in this weather!" Haley shouted.

Sophie turned her look to Hermione, whose eyes brightened, in a second.

"Oh, I have an idea." Hermione said. Wood called for a time-out, and Hermione sprinted somewhere.

"Where did she go?" Sophie asked Haley.

"I have no idea!" Haley said and looked to where the Gryffindor team stood. "I really hope Harry will find the snitch quickly. The weather is awful. The fast he'll find the snitch, the faster the game would end."

Sophie shivered. "It's so cold!" her teeth chattered.

"Here, they are returning to the pitch." Haley called.

The game continued, and Sophie was glad Harry was back to his senses. He looked full of determination. Harry urged his broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the snitch, avoiding a bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction.

There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightening. Hermione returned to the seat next to Sophie.

"I hope the Impervius charm would help Harry find the snitch." She said to Sophie. "It's becoming really dangerous in these conditions."

Sophie did not move her eyes from Harry; she was afraid something would happen to him.

Harry turned, and there was another flash of lightning. His numb hands slipped on the broom handle and his Nimbus dropped a few feet. It was as if he saw something bad. Sophie turned her gaze to the place harry was looking on. There was nothing she could see.

She turned again her look to the Quidditch pitch. Diggory flew to Harry's direction. "Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Harry, behind you!"

Sophie saw a tiny speck of gold shimmering in the rain-filled air between them.

She jumped, excited, hoping with every part of her heart that he would catch it.

But, something odd was happening. A horribly familiar wave of cold swept over her, inside her. Sophie felt all of her happiness disappear. She was hopeless, powerless and weak. It was a horrible feeling.

Down, under the Quidditch team, there were at least a hundred Dementors.

Sophie's eyes widened. Her head was spinning, and she felt her body rising from the ground.

She was thrown up like a bullet to the sky. Her eyes rolled madly. Sparks were thrown from every part of her body. She could not hear or see clearly. Everything was blurry.

She thought she heard a few shouts.

" **Look!"**

After a few moments her sight was much clear. She was still in the air, over the Quidditch teams, a few inches over Oliver Woods head. The Dementors were away, but every eye of every student and teacher in the whole school were looking on her.

She could not believe it, her fear just came true, the entire school now definitely knew of her powers.


	7. Chapter 6 - Family Treasure

**A/N-** Sorry for dissapearing to you guys for so long. I had a tough time, and it's been hard for me to write. Well, it's nearly Christmas, and I thought it would be nice to publish another chapter. So, enjoy reading.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling**. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

 _I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

* * *

 ****** I would like to thank my Beta- **CorinBlue** for editing my chapters. ******

* * *

 **Chapter #6 –** Family Treasure

Harry's case of falling off his broom, and the event of Sophie's flight over the Quidditch pitch were the most talked about subjects at the school for days.

Sophie had never felt as badly as she felt right now. The entire school knew of her powers! Everybody was whispering about her in every corner, and they all gave her uncomfortable stares. Some of them were fearful, some of them were curious. Sophie had no idea how to deal with all the attention she was getting all of a sudden. She was not used to it, and it bothered her very much. Especially the flirty looks she got from boys in the fourth and fifth years. It was the very strange for her to get this kind of attention, and it felt very unnatural. She had never seen herself as beautiful or even cute, and all of a sudden, boys were falling silent when she walked next to them. Unlike the boys, the girls from fourth and fifth years were throwing envious looks toward her. She was afraid one of them might rip her to pieces. They were full of jealously, and looked very angry.

Barely anyone talked to her, only those who already knew of her powers. It did not seem to bother Harry, who was in the hospital wing, or Hermione or Ron. Neville was very nice to Sophie, and did not seem fearful. Ginny was calm, and seemed to be fine with Sophie.

Beside the students, Sophie could clearly see the sudden interested looks the teachers gave her. It was not hard for her to read their expressions.

Professor McGonagall, tried to hide her interest, but her eyes kept flickering in Sophie's direction in every lesson. Professor Flitwick mostly looked at Sophie's hands, as if expecting them to do something spectacular. Professor Sprouts did not try to hide her interest, and always gave Sophie long looks. Professor Trelawney was constantly saying how blessed she was, and kept seeing good signs in her future. Professor Hagrid was looking at her with suspiciousness. Professor Snape was ignoring Sophie more than ever. He was skipping over her table in every lesson, and did not even bother to check if her potion was right. The only Professor, who did not give Sophie any strange stares, or a different attitude, was Professor Lupin. Well, he actually saw her in a same situation on the Hogwarts Express, when they were on the way to Hogwarts.

"What is it with everybody?" Sophie whispered to Haley, as they walked to the Great Hall. "They know about the ability I have to control air. How could they know that I can knock over others by throwing my hands?" She asked. Haley distorted her nose, uncomfortable.

"Umm…. I think I heard Fred telling some." Haley said.

"What? How would he know about that?" Sophie was shocked.

"Remember last year, when we went to see the Gryffindor Quidditch practice, and the Slytherins Interrupted?" Haley asked Sophie.

"Yes. It was when Ron shot himself with his broken wand, and vomited slugs… bleh still grosses me…." She said.

"Well, remember when Malfoy really pissed you off, and you threw your hands in the air, and all of the Slytherin team were knocked to the ground?" Haley asked.

"Of course I remember!" Sophie said. "I quickly took out my wand, so no one would notice I could do that." She said.

"Well, Fred saw you." Haley said. "And, he is telling everyone about it."

"Why? Why would he do that? Now everybody knows." Sophie felt helpless. There was no way she could change anything that happened. If she could, she would definitely do that. For a moment, her head started to hurt. She took a deep breath, and calmed.

"And the flying, how would they know about the flying?" Sophie asked, trying to figure out how to deal with everything.

"Well, first of all, everybody saw you flying above the Quidditch pitch." Haley said. "Second," Haley threw a look to Neville who walked quickly by them, after him walked Ron and Hermione. "I think that Neville spread some stories from the train." Haley said. "And Ron. Both of them."

"Oh, what am I going to do? It's horrible, very horrible." Sophie said almost bursting into tears.

"I think, you should calm down, and take it easy." Haley suggested. "After all, you can't change what has happened. Deal with it and just take deep breaths."

"And that would make everybody stop acting weird around me?" Sophie asked rhetorically. "Really, Haley that's not very useful."

"Hey, that's offensive. I'm trying to help you, I'm your friend!" Haley frowned.

"Sorry, it's just that how is it really going to help me?" Sophie apologized.

"Believe me; it will fade away if you'll let it go. Just like the incident in the train. At some point everybody will leave you alone." Haley said.

"But it's not like the incident in the train, it's even worse. Haley, the whole school saw me."

"Do you want to listen to me or not?" Haley was insistent. "I'm telling you, they will leave you alone if you ignore them. I told you before, stop taking everything to heart! Leave it, and continue like no one knows about it."

"Ah, but you see. It's not like they don't know, because now, they all know!"

"Oh, you won't listen, will you? I'm telling you for sure, that everything would be fine! Trust me." Haley said.

"Okay, okay!" Sophie gave up. "I'll try to let it go, but, how the hell can I ignore all the flirting looks I get. You know, it's weird. I'm not used to that."

"So, take it as a compliment. You're only thirteen, and already look like a woman. Have fun, flirt back."

"Oh, please, Haley." Sophie blushed.

"I told you my suggestions. Do with it whatever you like. But, don't come to me with any more complaints, when you won't go do what I suggested." Haley said.

Gryffindor's defeat seemed to be a happy event for Malfoy. He had finally taken off his bandages, and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by doing spirited imitations of Harry falling off his broom. Malfoy spent much of their next Potions class doing Dementor imitations across the dungeon. Sophie restrained herself from throwing something at him, but Ron could not. Finally, he cracked and flung a large, slippery crocodile heart at Malfoy, which hit him in the face and caused Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor.

When they made their way to Defence against the Dark arts, Sophie hoped that Lupin was back. Although she caught up with all the assignments, thanks to Hermione, she did not know if she has to do the paper about Werewolves. Not everybody was doing it, and she did not want to do it for nothing.

"If Snape's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," said Ron. "Check who's in there, Hermione."

Hermione peered around the classroom door.

"It's okay!"

Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves —"

"—two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.

The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind —"

"—he wouldn't listen –"

"— Two rolls of parchment!"

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on everyone's face.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

Sophie was glad she had had a bit sense not to do the assignment. Hermione though, looked disappointed. "I've already finished it!"

They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.

"Lure travelers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hands? Hops ahead – people follow the light – then –"

The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

"I have to find a way to deal with those Dementors!" Sophie said to Haley, the next day, when they were in the dormitories, and no one was around. "I can't lose control, every time they appear. It's a serious problem." She said.

"Is there a way to defend yourself from Dementors? What could defeat a creature that sucks all the happiness from you?" Haley asked.

"The problem is not only that they suck my happiness. It is that they suck my powers too. I cannot control them when I'm around Dementors. Even if there is a spell against them, I don't have enough time to get out my wand and do whatever I have to do to get rid of them." Sophie said.

"Did you said anything to Beatrice, about being seen by the entire school?" Haley asked.

"No." Sophie said. "But I know what she would say, if I tell her. – 'I told you to be careful' "Sophie said.

"But, you see, Sophie, it wasn't that you could do anything. Maybe she could help you cover up things. You know, Dementors are everywhere, not only in Hogwarts. I'm sure they do patrols in Hogsmeade too. Do you want that the next time you'll lose control; your face would be on the cover of the Daily Prophet?" Haley said.

Sophie did not know what to say. Haley was right. The last thing she wanted was that the entire wizarding community would talk about her in every corner. It had been enough for her that all of the school knew of it.

"Do you really think Beatrice could help me? I mean, what could she say? It's not like she also has powers that are uncontrollable when she bumps into a Dementor." Sophie said.

"But she knew your father. He had same powers as yours. Maybe she knows how he dealt with Dementors." Haley said.

Sophie could not argue with Haley, she had good a point. Sophie took the Mirror; Beatrice gave her last year on Christmas, and called her.

"Beatrice, are you there?"

It was nice to see Beatrice after such a long time. She smiled to her from the other side of the mirror.

"Sophie, dear, I wondered when you'll call. Everything's alright?"

"No." Sophie said.

"What is it? You know, I got a message from Dumbledore that you were sleeping in the Hospital Wing." She said. "Is it about it?"

"Umm…. Not entirely." Sophie said. "I did sleep in the Hospital wing."

"She slept for two whole weeks!" Haley called, and came to sit next to Sophie.

"What?" Beatrice looked surprised. "Two weeks?"

"It was weird; I hadn't slept properly since the start of the year. I had many headaches, and I was dizzy. It was strange, every time I went to sleep, it wasn't like sleeping. I was repeating the days I had in my dreams." Sophie shared.

"And how are you now?" Beatrice asked, with a bit of worry.

"I'm fine, but, some things have happened." Sophie said, and looked to Haley's direction.

"What is it about?" Beatrice asked interested.

"It's about Dementors." Sophie said.

Beatrice's eyes widened with fear.

"On the way to Hogwarts, the train stopped, and Dementors got on it. One of them came to our compartment." Sophie said. "Something strange happened when it came in. I lost control over my powers. I was floating, gold sparks shot out of my body, and my sight has been blurry. Everybody who was with us in the compartment, got to know of my powers because of it." Sophie said.

"What?" Beatrice called with surprize. "Sophie, it can't be possible. How could you lose control over your powers, when there are Dementors around you?" Beatrice asked.

"That's what I've wanted to ask you." Sophie said. "At the last Quidditch game, there were Dementors, a hundred of them. I lost control over my powers, again, and now the whole school knows about them." Sophie said.

"Wait," Beatrice thought to herself for a moment. "So now the whole school knows of your powers?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yes, and it's not like I can do anything." Sophie said. "It's not under to my decision, it just happens when there is a Dementor close to me. I feel, awful. I feel hopeless, like there is no reason to live, and all of the happiness drains away from me. I feel powerless, and then it just happens."

Beatrice became silent and thought to herself.

"I really don't know what to do. Did father had problems with Dementors, like I have right now?" Sophie asked, and hoped Beatrice could help her.

"Henry? Um… No, he had no problems. Rachel had no problems either. They usually used the Patronus charm, and the Dementor would go away."

"What's the Patronus charm?" Haley asked.

"It's a charm against the Dementors." Beatrice said. "It's a very difficult charm, which produces a positive energy force. It's supposed to protect you from Dementors. When you do it well enough, then there is a corporeal Patronus. It's a guardian which generally take the shape of the animal, with whom you share the deepest affinity."

"You can practice on it, but you say that you lose control over your powers immediately, so I don't know how much it could help you." Beatrice said.

"Ugh, what am I supposed to do?" Sophie asked hopeless. "It's limiting me, and I'm afraid to go to Hogsmeade. What if I'll expose myself to the entire wizarding community?" Sophie hoped that Beatrice would help her, but sadly, she had no idea herself for the reason she lost control around Dementors.

"Sophie," Beatrice lowered her eyes. "How are your lessons going? Has anything strange happened to you since the start of the year? "She asked.

"Umm… everything is fine with school subjects. The only strange thing happened was at Divination, the first lesson with Professor Trelawney." Sophie said.

Beatrice smiled. "What happened?"

"We were reading tea leaves." Sophie said. "And, when Haley looked to my cup, she saw a shape of a winged hourglass. The Divination book said, that when that kind of pattern shows in a cup, it means that the person who you read for possess special powers. That was very weird, because I do happen to have powers. Strangely, it was the only pattern shown in my cup. According to the book, when that happens, it is commonly believed that the person, who you read for, is Evangeline Everwings descendant.

"Not only that, when Haley read it out loud, Professor Trelawney came to me and read my palm. She said that I had all three of them. I don't understand. Did she meant, all three powers?"

"Beatrice, are you okay?" Haley asked. Beatrice looked very pale.

"Sophie, I think maybe you should not go to Hogsmeade, for your safety. Instead, try to learn more about your powers in the library. Maybe you'll find out more about them. I don't know much of your powers. All I know is from your parents, and a bit from work. There are many theories, in many books that could help you. Your father investigated about his powers. He did not share much about his findings with me, but he shared them with Rachel. In a way, it connected between the two of them. I think, but I'm not sure that it was something about your parents sharing the same family line." Beatrice said.

"If I really want to go to Hogsmeade?" Sophie asked. She did not want to not go. She had been really looking forward to going to Hogsmeade. The next time to go to Hogsmeade, was supposed to be near Christmas. She had hoped to buy some presents there.

"I told you what I think about it." Beatrice said.

"Okay," Sophie said. "I think I'll ask Professor Lupin about the Patronus charm. Maybe he will be able to help me, thanks." Sophie said, and smiled to Beatrice.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful for you." Beatrice said, with a bit of disappointment.

"That's okay; you can't know everything in the world. I'll look about it in the library, maybe I'll find something."

Sophie's mood took a definite upturn after talking with Beatrice. She decided to ignore everyone's stares and whispers and continue everything normally. The fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November helped her good mood. She hoped that maybe this year, Gryffindor would be able to win the cup, and add to everyone's joy.

December entered, and Sophie was mostly hanging out in the library in her spare time. Haley teased her, and compared her to Hermione, who spent most of her time in the library too.

Sophie did not find anything useful yet, about her powers. She looked for her ancestor Theodore Dalton, hoping it would help her find something about her powers. Unfortunately, nothing she found helped her. There were tales about his powers, and theories about a third one. There were so many theories and stories; she had no idea which ones to believe.

Then she looked up Evangeline Everwing. She could not find anything about her anywhere, it was quite odd. She believed that maybe there was a book in the restricted section about her. When she went to Madam Pince, and asked her about Evangeline, she distorted her nose, and said 'What do you have to do with mythical people like her?' Sophie tried to explain, but it seemed not to bother her. 'There are books, but you'll have to give me a signed permission by one of the Professors, so I could give you to read'.

Sophie knew for sure, that whomever she would ask for a signed permission, they would start to investigate her. She had no patience to deal with uncomfortable questions, and did not know what to do.

"I have something I would like to get for Christmas." Sophie said to Haley one evening, during Dinner. "Maybe a book about Evangeline. That would be great to know about my family roots. It's so depressing, that I need to get a permission to read about my own family." Sophie said.

Haley laughed.

"Doesn't your aunt has anything about your mother?" Haley asked.

"No, she has nothing." Sophie knew for sure.

"Did you ask her?" Haley asked.

"No…" Sophie lowered her eyes.

"So why don't you ask her?" Haley laughed. "Just ask, who knows, maybe she has something."

After dinner, both Haley and Sophie went to the owlery. Sophie sent a letter home with Spots. She wished to know more about her family and her powers. She would not let it go this time.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opal white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies.

Sophie got a respond from Matilda at dawn, and opened the paper that Spots had given to her excitedly.

Sophie,

Rachel and Henry possessed many books about our family. Sadly, I had no opportunity to read any. When they died, and I came over to their house with Beatrice, but all the books disappeared. We never knew where they went to, or how to get them back.

Rachel and I had never heard stories about our grandparents, and I never knew much about them. They passed away young. Mum and Dad did not talk much of them. Mostly when they did, it was only between them both. I remember that once they kept talking about a curse on them. I have no idea what it meant. I actually was not interested about my family. I regret that very much today. It was probably a mistake to stay away, when I never got a Hogwarts letter. You see, I understood, that as a squib, I'll never be able to do stuff like Rachel and mum and dad could. I tried to find my own way. Although I did keep in touch with Rachel, later when the wizarding war began, I still did not have the ability to ask our parents anything. Someone wiped Dad's memory, and accidently he poisoned himself. Mum, died a few years later, from a terrible flu.

Even though, I know nothing that could help you know more about our family, I did find something you might like. I think, it would be better, if I'll give it to you as your Christmas Present. When you'll get it, be gentle with the cover. It's a bit old.

Love,

Matilda.

P.S. Nathan and Emily are sending kisses.

"Oh, now I can't wait!" Sophie sighed.

"See, I told you. All you had to do is ask." Haley smiled.

"It's probably right that I am staying here in Hogwarts for Christmas. It will be good to look for stuff about my family." Sophie said. This year, although Matilda and Nathan wanted her to come home for Christmas, Sophie preferred to stay at Hogwarts. Haley was staying, and, she wanted to go with her to the library and look for stuff together.

Sophie had decided to take a risk, and go to Hogsmeade with Haley,

On Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Sophie joined Haley, Ron and Hermione. She was excited to see Hogsmeade. Although Beatrice had suggested she not go, Sophie decided that it would be nice to get out of Hogwarts. Harry said goodbye, and turned up the marble staircase alone.

Sophie tightened her coat over herself, as snow had started to fall.

Hogsmeade was very beautiful and Sophie was amazed. It looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

Haley sniggered, "You look funny." She said to Sophie.

"What, why?" Sophie blushed and wiped off her nose a snowflake.

"You are so amazed, it's just funny." Haley laughed.

"Well, it's beautiful." Sophie said. "Where should we go?" Sophie asked and looked around. To their left there was a path to the shrieking shack. There was a large sign of 'Danger' on a fence, Sophie could see. To their left, a bit ahead of them was The Three Broomsticks.

"Want to go to Honeydukes, and buy lots of sweets?" Haley asked.

"Okay." Sophie agreed, and both of them made their way to Honeydukes.

Both Haley and Sophie walked joyfully into the Honeydukes store. It was very crowded with Hogwarts students, it was hard to move, but Sophie did not care. Her eyes was on the plenty sweets around, and she wished to have as many as she could. Hermione and Ron where there too.

"Sophie, I think we should buy some for Harry, he looked really upset when we left." Haley suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Sophie agreed with Haley's idea.

While taking sweets, Sophie's eyes flickered to Hermione and Ron's way. Were her eyes mistaken her, or she imagined that Harry was there too? Hermione looked surprised, and Ron gleamed.

"Haley!" Sophie grabbed Haley's shoulder. Haley did not paid attention to Sophie. "Haley!" Sophie shook her.

"What?" Haley turned.

"It's Harry, he's here…" Sophie pointed to Hermione and Ron's direction. However, when Haley turned they were not there anymore.

"Sophie, are you imagining things, because Harry can't be here. He has no permission." Haley said.

"But he was here, I definitely saw him!" Sophie insisted.

"Say whatever you want, Harry can't be here…" Haley said.

Sophie had no patience to prove Haley was wrong, so she let it go.

After buying sweets, they both traveled between stores and Sophie bought stuff for presents. Then, they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks. It was the first time, Sophie had tasted Butterbeer. It was delicious; Sophie had never drank such a drink before.

On the way back, Haley took Sophie's attention to a sign.

"Look, probably it's not that dangerous for you to come to Hogsmeade after all."

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.

Merry Christmas!

"So, that is good. Really, I can come to Hogsmeade." Sophie's eyes sparkled with delight. She sighed with relief.

Holiday has begun, and almost the entire school had gone away home. A few stayed. Harry was, as usual, and Hermione and Ron were too. Sophie and Haley had company for the first days of the holiday. Although, it did not look like Hermione, Ron and especially Harry wanted them around. For some reason, not known to Haley and Sophie, Harry looked very upset and angry.

"What do you think is going on in his head?" Sophie asked Haley.

"You're asking me? I'm not a mind reader. I wish I knew what was bothering him. Maybe I could help." Haley said.

"Do you think it's about Black?" Sophie asked, unsure. Could it be that Harry found out something about him?

"Umm… I really don't know, you can ask him." Haley said.

"No, I can't. It's not polite." Sophie said a bit of afraid to ask Harry.

"What does it has to do with politeness? You're interested to know how he's doing." Haley said.

"But still, it could be personal." Sophie was not sure if it was right to ask Harry how was he.

"Sophie, stop acting stupid. If you want to know something, ask!" Haley said. "If he wants to he'll answer, if not, then that's okay. It's his decision to share. I would ask him, but Ron always stays around around Harry. Sometimes he really pisses me off."

"Oh, don't take Ron seriously, he can be thick sometimes." Sophie said. "For example, you've seen how he talks to Hermione about Crookshanks. How he tells her to get him away from Scabbers. Well, I agree with Hermione. All cats chase rats, it's in their nature." Sophie said. "How thick could he be, if there is something wrong with any animal, it would be with his rat. He has an unnatural rat, one which can live 12 years. Something's wrong with Scabbers." Sophie said.

"Umm… Snow doesn't chases rats." Haley said. "Does that mean he's an unnatural cat?" She giggled. Sophie joined her laugh.

"No, Snow is okay."

"So, are you going to ask Harry why he's in a bad mood?" Haley asked, when Harry came inside the common room, and walked up the stairs to his dormitories.

Sophie thought for a moment, maybe he is just thinking about stuff. Maybe his mood would change.

"Ummm…I think I'll leave it for now. If there would be a possible moment to talk with him, I think I'll try and ask him." She said.

The castle has been decorated with the usual magnificent Christmas decorations, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that Sophie's stomach made noises.

On Christmas morning, Sophie woke up from ripping noises. She opened her eyes and saw Haley opening her presents. Haley threw aside a red cover, and opened a small black box. She held now in her hand a beautiful golden necklace with a golden rose pendant.

"Wow!" Haley called with excitement. "Leo is nice." She mumbled, not noticing Sophie was awake.

"Good morning!" Sophie called and stretched herself.

"Oh, you woke up." Haley smiled. "Look what Leo gave me for Christmas. She handed her necklace to Sophie. Sophie took it gently and examined it. As she touched the pendant it changed its color to pure white.

"Cool!" Sophie smiled.

"It's changing colors, depends on the mood." Haley took it back. "Go on, open your presents." Haley said.

Sophie changed her lying position to a sitting one. She looked aside, and saw a larger pile of presents than usual.

She got from Mrs. Weasley a baby blue jumper with a white snowflake knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle.

"Wow, she's really nice." Sophie smiled. She hoped that Mrs. Weasley would like her present. She knew she knitted a lot of jumpers, so she thought it would be nice to send her some new knitting needles, and a book full of knitting patterns.

Sophie took the next present.

"That's from me!" Haley's eyes glinted. It was a small soft package, wrapped untidy. Sophie opened it, and revealed a small white teddy bear. She laughed.

"A teddy bear?"

"What, it was cute, and it's making sounds when you pat it on the belly." Haley giggled. Sophie patted the belly of the bear and it purred.

"Ha! It is cute." She smiled. "Thank you." Sophie gave Haley a hug.

Sophie reached to a small golden package. It was from Beatrice. Sophie opened it, and was happy to get a golden pin in a shape of an owl. She pinned it to her pajamas happy.

"What's this?" Haley asked and took a long thin package. A card was attached to it.

"Let me see." Sophie said, and took it from Haley. She opened the card.

"Sophie,

This is a treasure of our family, which I took from your parents, after they died. It is a family tree, which continues from 1810 to these days. I hope it would be useful for your research. Be careful unwrapping it, it is very old.

Love, Matilda.

P.S. Hugs and kisses from Emily and Nathan."

Sophie was very careful when she opened the package. It was a rolled parchment, and as she opened it, she saw all of her family names since 1810. It was amazing.

The first name that appeared was Evangeline Everwings. It had no birth or death date, unlike the other names written. A horizontal line connected between Evangeline's names to Edmond Dalton. (Born 1st January, 1810, Died 25th November, 1862.)

The Horizontal line connecting between Evangeline and Edmond connected to a vertical line that split to two the right side written Melissa Grant (Born 11th February 1825, Died 6th June, 1910). On the left side written Theodore Dalton (Born 11th February 1825, Died 1st January, 1900). There were lines connecting to partners and lines that split into children. Sophie moved with her eyes quickly down, to the last person written which she was. Sophie Louise Farrell, (Born 18th January, 1980).

What really interested her was the fact that she was closing a circle in her family line. Her mother was coming from the right side of the family tree, and her father was coming from the left side. Both of her parents were actually coming from the same family line. They were distant cousins.

"Wow!" Haley said from Sophie's right side. Sophie did not notice she came to sit by her side, as she was draught into the family tree. "So, you are Evangeline Everwings descendant. The Divination book was right." Haley said.

"Look, my mother came from Melissa Grant's side. She's a 5th generation. So is my father. He came from Theodore Dalton's side, 5th generation too." Sophie pointed to her.

"Where is your aunt, Matilda?" Haley asked. Sophie turned her look to her mother's name. Next to her written Matilda Evangeline Grant, (Born 19th May, 1964).

"But, she got married, how come it isn't written here?" Sophie asked and touched gently Matilda's name. The moment she touched it, Matilda's family name changed into Miller. A horizontal line appeared connecting her name to Nathanael Joel Miller, (Born 14th September, 1962). Between the two of them appeared a vertical line, which under it written now, Emily Melissa Miller, (Born 4th May, 1984).

"Wow, it sensed you, this is so cool." Haley commented.

Sophie rolled the Parchment and placed it on her bed from her left side. She looked down to the floor, and saw there was one more parcel, waiting to be opened. Sophie took it, and unwrapped it. A small black box appeared. She opened it, and to her delight, her familiar crystal neckless was there.

"I can't believe it!" Sophie became happier than ever. She immediately wore it on her neck.

"Hey, the card fell." Haley said, and picked it from the ground.

Sophie took the card and read it.

Here is the amulet necklace back. It is for your own safety, especially with Dementors all around. Look out for yourself, and use your powers wisely.

There was no name on the card. However, Sophie knew for sure from who it came. From the person who took it from her, Lucas Bennet.


	8. Chapter 7 - Elusive Burglars

**A/N- So, after a long time, I'm happy to continue with my story. Enjoy :-)**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

 _I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for, without her books, my story would not exist._

* * *

 _**I would like to thank my Beta- **CorinBlue**_ for editing my chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter #7 –** Elusive Burglars

The necklace returning to Sophie was the least of her thoughts after the end of the Christmas holiday. Neither were the tales about Harry getting a Firebolt as a present for Christmas. Sophie did not care about Professor McGonagall taking Harry's Firebolt, for inspection, nor about anybody's tales from home. Instead, Sophie found herself deep in other thoughts that would not go away.

Sophie thought about all that she had learned since the day she had stepped into the wizarding world. So many questions and mysteries surfaced, without any clear answers. Starting with her mother's mysterious killer, continuing with her father's death. Then, came the crystal necklace that she had gotten, and finding out about her powers. Yet, this year, in particular, was much more mysterious. People who everybody thought were dead or non-existing kept popping around, such as Lucas Bennet. To everybody's knowledge, he was supposed to be dead. So why on earth had he appeared in the summer, and took her necklace? Beatrice's assumption was that he was from a parallel universe but that did not make any sense to Sophie, and she decided not to take it very seriously.

After Christmas Eve, Evangeline Everwings had started appearing in her dreams after Christmas Eve, only this time, unlike the last time when Sophie was dreaming about her, she did not say anything, but reached out her hand with a graceful smile. Sophie did not take her hand in the dream.

It seemed that getting the family tree from Matilda, brought her more thoughts about Evangeline. When Sophie came to the library to look for more information about Evangeline, Madam Pince eyed her suspiciously and mumbled 'Fairytales, unnecessary information about a legendary person. Please, go do some real work about real things.'

On the other hand, in Divination, Sophie was receiving consistently signs she is Evangeline Everwings descendant and heiress. She had no idea what it meant, and nobody had answers for her. She tried to question Professor Trelawney once, but she was more preoccupied with predicting Harry's death.

Sophie had no idea why she had to remember stupid things, that weren't that necessary. She really wished she could just empty her head.

Above all, Sophie was eager to figure out about her third power. She had no idea what kind of power it could be. She tried to find clues, and search her memory. There was nothing she remembered, that she could connect with another power. Sophie was afraid it might pop up in surprise, without her being ready for it. She feared that by it just showing up and taking her by surprise, it could hurt someone. She had to find out as quick as she could about it. Sophie tried to be careful with her powers as much as she could. After her incidents, on the train, and on the Quidditch pitch, she tried hard to keep a low profile. She avoided passing near Dementors. It was the only way she could keep her powers under control. Another thing she kept avoiding, were places she suspected a Boggart was hiding in. After dealing with her strange fear in Defence Against the Dark Arts, she preferred avoiding them. Sophie tried not to be close to cupboards, drawers, cases or any other place she suspected a Boggart was in it. Haley who noticed that was worried for Sophie, and tried to calm her. But, Sophie did not listen to her.

During Care of Magical Creatures, while collecting dry sticks for Hagrid's large bonfire, Haley tried again to reach Sophie and help.

"Sophie, you're avoiding too much stuff, can't you loosen up a bit?"

Sophie ignored her and picked up a few sticks from the ground.

"Are you listening to me?" Haley asked.

Sophie continued picking more sticks, without answering Haley. Haley became angry and threw her bunch of dry sticks on Sophie. Sophie turned her head to Haley with her lips clenched.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"I'm saying that you're avoiding too much stuff. You're not acting like yourself."

Sophie looked on Haley, then to the ground not much wanting to talk about it.

"Why are you like this?" Haley asked.

"Because I'm afraid," Sophie answered quietly. "There is so many things I don't know, and I'm afraid something bad would happen."

"Everything will be fine, you don't have to worry so much."

"Are you sure about this? Because, I'm not that sure." Sophie leaned and collected Haley's dry sticks.

"How could you know if you don't dare, and try to do stuff? You know part of learning, is to take risks." Haley said and took back her sticks from Sophie's hand. "You can't limit yourself because of your fears, deal with them!"

Sophie lowered her eyes, she knew Haley was right.

"But, what can I do? Stuff keeps popping up, and while I haven't finished dealing with one thing, another comes. What am I supposed to do?" Sophie gave Haley a hopeless look.

"Take it with steps, and put an end to your suffering. If I were you, I would have broken to the restricted section on my first year in Hogwarts. Go do it, take a risk, and find out about your powers, and your family." Haley came closer to Sophie. "I think, that you got a pretty damn good present from Matilda. It is a treasure! You got a proof that Evangeline Everwings is your Great- Great- Great- Great- Great Grandmother. She is not a myth! I think that you have the right to break to the restricted section, and find out more about her. If you want, I'll be happy to help you."

Sophie thought for a moment about what Haley said to her. then she turned her eyes back to Haley, and grinned.

"Okay, then. I'm going to break to the restricted section tonight."

Sophie was much better after Care of Magical Creatures. All of a sudden she believed in herself, and was determined to do anything to get answers to all of her questions. She decided it would be best if Haley didn't join her. She knew she was taking a risk, and wanted to minimize any possible casualties as much as she could. Haley understood, and said she would back her up if someone asked anything.

The day was moving very slow for Sophie, and she could not wait for that night. In Divination, Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry. She lost no time informing Sophie that she has a double lifeline, which Sophie did not quite understand.

Professor Trewlaney hummed as she passed by "I haved only known one person with a double life line in my entire life... she was quite nice... hmmm... I don't remember her name though."

Sophie could not concentrate duringwas Defence Against the Dark Arts. She wanted it to end, she wanted the night to come, so she could execute her plans.

After what felt like forever, the day finally came to an end.

Night had fallen on Hogwarts, and everybody was in bed. Sophie was under her blanket pretending to sleep, listening intently to everyone's heavy breathing. She heard scratching, and a few meows. Then, after a few more moments, she could hear nothing.

Quietly, she sat up, looked around, and got out of bed. Sophie wore quickly her slippers, and collected her hair into a long ponytail. She looked at her watch. It was half hour past midnight.

Sophie was trying to stay quiet as she stepped outside the dormitory, to the common room. As she thought, there was no one there. Still, remembering that she could be heard, she continued walking silently to the Fat Lady's portrait.

Outside of Gryffindor's common room, the silence of the castle creeped her out a bit. She kept looking around, trying to keep herself from getting caught. Luck was on her side. She found herself in the library entrance and smiled with satisfaction. Her plan was going well.

Sophie was now in the restricted section, and searched around not knowing where to start from. "Evangeline…" she mumbled to herself. "Where can I find books about Evangeline?" she gazed at the spines of the books, looking at the different titles. There was a book a few shelves above her that glowed as she talked. Could they have something about Evangeline? she thought to herself but she could not reach it, it was much too high. Sophie took a step back, and stared at it as the glow faded. "Evangeline…" she whispered. The book glowed. She looked around watching out for anybody, then, she let her legs float. She rose up, until the book was in front of her eyes, she reached out and took it. The book glowed now even more. Sophie landed softly on the ground and looked at the book's cover. Not all of it was glowing. There was a familiar sign of a winged hourglass, that glowed on the front of the cover, and on it's side. Sophie cleaned it a bit with her hand, trying to see clearly it's title. It was a soft engraving. In small letters was written: "The Mistress of Time" Sophie's heart beat with excitement, she wanted to open it, but found out that she couldn't. The side where the pages were supposed to be was sealed with hard metal. There was a rounded hole in the middle of it, in the shape and size of a marble. Sophie placed a finger in there.

Suddenly something weird happened, the book vanished, leaving golden sparks on her hand. The sparks spun on her palm, then moved from there to her chest. She felt a gentle prickle, and then the feeling disappeared. Sophie had no idea what just happened. She did not understand where it vanished, and was disappointed. She thought maybe she could try and call out to it again, maybe it was still around. "Evangeline." she whispered, but nothing glowed. Sophie let out a disappointed snort. She was definitely holding something about Evangeline, and it had disappeared.

Then, out of the silence Sophie heard footsteps. She did not want to get caught, and had to hide. Quickly she went to the end of the bookshelves row. Sophie stood there, breathing fast, hoping not to be seen. her eyes narrowed aside, looking for a way out. She could see the Library's entrance, no one was there. Sophie took a deep breath and ran, passing the doorway, streaking off up the corridor.

Sophie wasn't paying attention to where she was running. She did not look back, or to the sides. She just ran, and climbed stairs. Suddenly, when she was about to turn, she clashed into somebody, and fell to the hard floor. 'Oh, no.' Sophie panicked. She had gotten caught.

A hand reached out to her with kindness, and she took it, standing up. In front of her, stood Professor Lupin. Some part of her was relieved, she preferred getting caught by Professor Lupin, than getting caught by Professor Snape.

"What are you doing out of bed in this hour, Sophie?" He asked. Sophie did not know what to say.

"Umm…." Sophie's face turned red. She panicked as she heard footsteps coming from behind Professor Lupin.

"Remus, is everything fine?" Professor Lupin turned his head, and Sophie was able to see Professor Dumbledore coming to their way, getting closer. "Miss Farrell, why are you wandering the castle in this hour?" He asked, looking at her with a bit of suspect.

"I was just asking her the same question." Professor Lupin said. Sophie was much more frightened. This was not only one professor asking for an answer from her, but two.

"I…" Sophie could not control her actions, her hands were glowing, and it spread to her entire body. Now, all of her body was glowing, Sophie did not ever remembered herself glowing like that. Professor Lupin took a step back, and watched her amazed,while Professor Dumbledore eyed her with deep interest.

Sophie took a breath, and the glow faded after a moment.

"So, are we going to get an answer?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Umm… I was in the Library." Sophie said.

"What were you doing in the library?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Sophie swallowed, and turned her gaze from Professor Dumbledore to Professor Lupin. She had no choice, but to tell them the truth. Both of them looked at her, waiting to hear an explanation.

"I was searching about my family." She said. "I went to search about my ancestor, Evangeline Everwings." Sophie breathed with a bit of stress. "Madam Pince would not help me when I asked, but told me that I need a signed form by a Professor, if I wanted to search the restricted section. Along the way, she commented about Evangeline being a myth. I wanted to know about her, but I was afraid to ask any Professor for a signed permission. I didn't want to talk about my private stuff, so I took a chance and sneaked out. I just had to, I deserve to know about my family!"

Professor Dumbledore gave a small smile, and Professor Lupin looked on Sophie thinking to himself for a moment.

Then Professor Dumbledore spoke: "Did you find anything?" He asked, with a bit of interest.

"I thought I did…" She said, thinking of the strange glowing book she held in her hands. "I found a book, but it disappeared."

"Remus, have you ever heard of Evangeline Everwings?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." Professor Lupin said, and looked to Sophie. "But it was a bit of blurry stuff, nothing made any sense." He said, scratching his head a bit.

Professor Dumbledore turned his look to Sophie's face, then to her necklace.

"I forgot to return you something, I believe would help you." he said, taking out of his pocket a white match sized stone. "Tap your pendant with your wand and it will open." Sophie took it from him. "Don't be afraid to ask anything, Sophie. Help is always given for anyone in need at Hogwarts." He said and walked away.

Sophie looked at the amulet Professor Dumbledore took out of her necklace, two years ago. Sophie was reminded of the first time she wore her necklace and the warm feeling of protection it gave her. Professor Lupin was watching her.

"Amulets are pretty rare objects in the magical world." He said. "If they are real and authentic,they could be pretty useful against the Dark Arts." Sophie closed her fingers tightly on the amulet. "I think that for you, it would be pretty useful against Dementors." Sophie was a bit surprised by the information.

"But, still, I have to know how to produce a Patronus for protecting myself." Sophie said.

"I don't think that you'll need a Patronus to protect yourself from Dementors. Your Parent's didn't." He said. Sophie was confused.

"But, Beatrice told me that they used to, when they dealt with Dementors." Sophie said.

"When they were alone they did. But, when they were together, it was spectacular to watch them." Professor Lupin gave her a small smile. "You know, you are more special than you think you are. You need to appreciate yourself more for who you are, and believe in yourself. I wish I could help you more, but now, is not the time. I suggest you go to sleep." He said. "But, before you'll go, here's an advice from me. A way to fight off a Dementor, is by holding on a happy thought, remember that!" He said and went away.

Sophie could not believe how lucky she was, when Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Lupin, let her go away without any punishment. She returned to her bed, and stared at the amulet Professor Dumbledore had given her back. She thought of what he said, and decided to put it back inside her pendant. As he instructed she tapped the crystal pendant with her wand and it splitted to half. She placed the amulet inside, and closed the pendant. When she wore the necklace now, a warm feeling surrounded her heart. She hadn't felt that way since her First year. Calmly, she fell asleep.

Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly. According to Wood, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. After Sophie got her amulet back to her crystal pendant, Sophie did not worry of going to the next Quidditch match. She kept reminding herself of what Professor Lupin had told her, about holding onto happy thoughts. Now she was much more confident of her ability to protect herself from any Dementor that she would cross paths with.

Sophie organized her time perfectly, and finished her homework quickly everyday. Unlike Haley, who struggled hardly to manage everything. It started to become regular that Sophie helped her with homework. But, Haley's trouble with homework, did not match to Hermione's whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted.

"I still don't know how's she doing it." Haley muttered to Sophie one evening as they sat, enjoying their spare time. Harry and Ron were still in their Potion essay. Sophie looked to Hermione's direction. She was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books.

"Well, she is doing it, so there must be something that helps her." Sophie said.

"But, how can she attend a class that was already over? You know, I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Arithmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't have been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures! And I heard Ernie McMillan telling Ron she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed one of those either!"

Sophie did not know what to say. It was strange, that Hermione was able to attend all of the classes. She definitely could not be in two places at once, let alone three. There was something she was hiding.

"How can a person be in a few places at once? It's not like she can double herself?" Sophie asked Haley with suspect.

"I don't know, that's what I'm saying. It's a bit strange." Haley said. "At first I thought she was getting private lessons, but then I got to know she actually goes to classes. So how could it be? It's definitely not like she can double herself." Haley said, eeying Hermione with a suspicious glance.

"Do you think she can?" Sophie asked. Could it be that Hermione, clever as she was, found a way to double herself and attend all of the classes she had to attend?

"Oh, please!" Haley snorted and laughed. "She is smart, but not powerful enough to be able to do such magic."

"So, maybe someone helps her." Sophie suggested.

"I actually don't think it's the way she does it." Haley said, and narrowed her eyes to Hermione's way. "Because, if she could double herself, then, how can she turn back into a one person? It's weird."

Sophie thought to herself. She tried to think hard, and understand how Hermione could handle so much. Then she remembered something.

"Wait," Sophie's eyes widened. "I have a lead. Remember, when we came to school, Professor McGonagall called Harry, Hermione and me? After the Dementor incident in the train?" Sophie reminded Haley.

"Do you think Professor McGonagall helps her?" Haley asked.

"Yes, probably." Sophie suggested. "Maybe she gave her something."

"What could she give her that would help? It doesn't make any sense." Haley looked on Hermione thinking. "Do you want to try and figure out?" She asked Sophie.

"I don't know." Sophie was not sure she wanted to be involved.

"Why not, it could be cool." Haley said, her eyes sparkling. Sophie looked to Hermione's direction.

"We can try and ask her again." Sophie suggested.

"If she didn't tell anyone else about it, she probably won't tell us." Haley said.

Sophie watched Hermione. While she was learning, Sophie noticed something. Hermione kept touching her stomach and scratching her neck. Sophie thought she saw a glimpse of a chain.

"Have you ever seen her necklace?" Sophie asked Haley.

"She doesn't go with one." Haley said.

"But, I just saw her wearing one." Sophie said.

"You probably just imagined it." Haley said.

January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. Sophie wore as many clothes as she could to keep her warm. The match against Ravenclaw was getting closer, and Harry had been given his Firebolt back. The news were confirmed when he entered the common room carrying it, Ron next to him grinning from ear to ear. Right after them came a tearful Neville.

Haley was pretty excited to touch the broom, and Sophie could say that it was nice. While everybody admired the broom, Sophie could not ignore Neville, who looked very sad. She went and sat next to him.

"Everything okay?" She asked, worried.

"I wrote them down!" Neville was saying tearfully. "But I must've dropped them somewhere!"

"What?" Sophie asked.

"I've lost the passwords!" Neville told her miserably. "I made Sir Cadogan tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"

"Oh, Neville. You should've come to me, I remember every single password he has given. It's Oddsbodkins." Sophie said.

"I know now, because Harry and Ron let me in, but what about the rest passwords? How will I remember them? And it's not like you know them either, he hasn't given some of them yet." Neville was really sad.

"Oh, Neville. It's okay, nothing bad happened. If you need help, look for Haley and me, and join us when we go in." Sophie tried to cheer him up.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a strangled yell echoed down the boy's staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder - and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bed sheet.

"LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.

"Ron, what -?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"

Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Sophie tried hardly to see the sheet Ron was holding, Harry was blocking her view.

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N-no," said Hermione in a trembling voice.

Ron threw something down onto Hermione's book. Sophie could not much see. Haley showed up next to Sophie.

"Probably something that relates to Crookshanks. He hates him." Haley said as she tried not to laugh.

It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. Each was so angry with the other that Sophie could not see how they would ever make up. Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, and that she hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds. Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since the first day of school.

Sophie did not care much about the problems Hermione and Ron had with each other. Unlike other times, Hermione prefered being alone. She had a lot of school stuff to do, and never rested for a minute. Sophie started to worry about her. It did not matter to her how Hermione managed to attend all of the classes. What she did care aboutdid, was that she did not look well. The amount of classes she was taking was more than any human could handle. Moreover, Ron was ruthless with her and clearly it had an impact on Hermione's mood.

Sophie instinct was to help.

The perfect time for her to talk with Hermione, in Sophie's opinion, was before class or after. However, it had been a hard task to find Hermione during these times. It was a minute before every lesson, that she suddenly appeared at the door, and she never had any time to talk. So, Sophie tried catching her after lessons. But, it was as hard as it was before a lesson. Hermione was always in a hurry, and Sophie had no idea what was it she was hurrying for.

Not only that, in the evenings, when finally Sophie had the time to go to see Hermione, who sat in the common room and did her homework, strange things happened to her. It was usually happening when Sophie was standing a few steps near her. Headaches started to strike, or her stomach was turning upside down. Once Sophie by accident touched Hermione's shoulder and felt a kind of electric current. Haley was sure Sophie was supposed to have her first period, and that that was what was causing these symptoms but but Sophie wasn't so sure.

"Sophie, what are you doing?" Haley came to sit next to her, one evening in the common room.

"I'm trying to figure out, how am I going to offer Hermione help." Sophie said watching Hermione opening her Potions book.

"I know how." Haley said with a smile. "Just go to her, and do it."

Sophie giggled. "And you think that I haven't thought about it? It's just that every time I want to go to her, I have that extreme headache. Why, why does it has to happen when I finally have a good opportunity?" Sophie rubbed her nose.

"Um… do you want me to offer her your help?" Haley suggested.

"Actually, that could be great!" Sophie's eyes sparkled.

"Right then, what do you want me to tell her?" Haley asked.

"Tell her that I can see she's struggling, and I would be happy to assist her with anything she would like help with." Sophie said. "And, please tell her, that I think that sleep would do her some good, and it's okay sometime to skip a class when you feel like you're about to die."

Haley laughed.

"Alright, then I'll go and tell her." Haley said.

Sophie watched as Haley stood in front of Hermione. Hermione raised her head with wonder and then Haley talked to her, and Hermione shook her head quickly and said something. Then, Haley said something else, and Hermione's hand moved from her potion book to her chest. it dropped down her chest, and touched something as if to assure it's there. Haley spoke to Hermione, and Hermione's face turned a bit red. Then Hermione said something with a bit of angry look, and turned her eyes to Sophie. Sophie looked back to Hermione, who ignored her.

A moment later, Haley came to Sophie.

"So, have you done it?" Sophie asked hoping to get a positive response.

"Yeah, well, she appreciates your thought, but she prefers to do everything alone." Haley said. "I took the moment to ask her, how she handles everything." Haley continued. "I told her that no normal person could do that, and that she has to stop whatever she's doing because it harms her."

"You what?" Sophie was a bit angry about Haley. "You know what you just did?" Sophie told Haley.

"Sophie, it's fine. Don't get angry." Haley said.

"Urgh! Haley, you are such a stupid. It's clearly she hides her way of dealing with everything in secret."

"And why is it that what I did bad?" Haley asked.

"Because, now I don't know if she doesn't want help because she really wants to handle everything alone. Or, she suspect we know something and she doesn't want help because she thinks we would reveal her secret." Sophie said. "Now, she'll never trust me." Sophie sighed with disappointment. "And I really wanted to help…"

Everybody had high hopes for Harry, for the next Quidditch match. He had a Firebolt, and everybody thought that thanks to it, Gryffindor would have no problems winning the game against Ravenclaw. Well, they were right. Because Gryffindor did win.

Sophie was so happy , until she spotted three Dementors on the Quidditch pitch three dementors. That was weird. she did not feel sadness, or desperate. She did not even feel powerless. At first she thought her amulet was working, but then Haley shouted, and cursed.

"They aren't dementors, they are Slytherin's trying to scare Harry." Haley said, and started to call them very nasty words.

Despite that, Gryffindor won.

Everybody from Gryffindor, including Sophie, ran to the pitch and cheered happily.

"YES!" Haley shouted and almost knocked Ron who moved in the right time. Haley tripped and fell to the ground hardly. Sophie laughed hard.

"Well done, Harry!" said Percy, looking delighted."Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me —"

"Good for you, Harry!" roared Seamus Finnigan.

"Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.

It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went all day and well into the night. Sophie was peaceful, and it was nice for a change, not to worry about anything. Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.

Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book. The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. Sophie and Haley climbed the stairs to their dormitory, yawning tiredly. At last, exhausted, Sophie climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of her four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back, and felt herself almost instantly drifting off to sleep…

She had a very strange dream. She was walking inside the Hogwarts castle, her crystal necklace pulled her from her neck to the library. She was in the restricted section, holding in her hand a book that glowed. this time, she was able to open it. Then suddenly she found herself in a room full of clocks. there were a few large pendulum clocks, and a few small cuckoo clocks. On a table were a few alarm clocks, and a few pocket watches. All of the clocks in the room were ticking, and moving slowly. Then, Hermione showed up with a winged hourglass in her hand and spoke: "I can't be in a few places in the same time." She touched Sophie's shoulder with her hand, and Sophie's body trembled, her head was spinning and her stomach hurt. Hermione became suddenly higher, her brown bushy hair turned to tidy straight golden hair, her face was changing. Her eyes to amber, her nose to a pointy one. Hermione was changing into Evangeline Everwings. Evangeline handed Sophie the winged hourglass, and spoke: "Take it." She said. Sophie hesitated. "You have to, before it's too late, please." She said. Sophie shivered, and took it, with a bit of fear. The wings of the hourglass started to move, and it flew from her hand around Sophie in circles. at first slowly, and then faster.

Sophie was in a vortex. There were unclear voices of people, she could not point out whose.

Then, everything stopped and Sophie woke up suddenly to a loud shout.

"AAARRGGHH! NOOO!"

Disoriented in the total darkness, she fumbled with her hangings, she could hear movements around her.

Sophie thought she heard a door slam.

They all scrambled off beds.

"Who shouted?" Sophie asked confused.

"What happened?" Haley mumbled tiredly from her bed.

Together they went out, and down the staircases to see what happened. Boys got out of their dormitories too.

"What happened?" Someone called.

The common room was lit with the glow of the dying fire, still littered with the debris from the party. It was deserted.

Ron and Harry were out of their beds. Sophie rubbed her eyes, and yawned. She did not know who had shouted and what happened.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" Harry asked Ron.

"I'm telling you, I saw him!" Ron said, looking terrified.

"What's all the noise?" Lavender asked from behind.

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!" Parvati said yawning.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.

"Perce - Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room went very still. Sophie could not believe her ears. Sirius Black in their tower? She looked around and tightened her hands together.

"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron - had a nightmare -"

"I'm telling you -"

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorized this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself indignantly.

"I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare -"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw -"

Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

Sophie stood still, feeling numb in every part of her body. Sirius Black was actually in the Gryffindor tower? How could it be? How could he come in?

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You - you did? said Professor McGonagall. "But - but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Sophie's eyes became even wider, she could not believe her ears.

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.


	9. Chapter 8 - Clueless

**A/N - Merry Christmas, and a happy new year! Enjoy your holidays. (And happy Hannukkah to all the jews...) Hope you'll like my next chapter, I'm soo happy to continue my writings.**

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

 _I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

* * *

 _**_ I would like to thank my Beta _- **CorinBlue**_ for editing my chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter #8 –** Clueless

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had escaped again.

Throughout the day, everywhere they went, they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to him than to Harry, and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the stardom. Though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened, in the utmost detail.

"… I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft… I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down… I rolled over… and I saw him standing over me… like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair… holding this great long knife must've been twelve inches… and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered."

Sophie was not very eager to hear Ron's tale, though it was quite interesting. Instead, she was much more worried, about Neville who was in a total disarray. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower. Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast — a Howler.

The next Hogsmeade trip, was a good time for Sophie to relax and forget about everything for a bit. It was very enjoyable, and she was glad she could have a little reprieve from the week's antics. She was looking forward to Easter holiday as well, so she could go back home, and be with Matilda, Nathan, and Emily, whom she missed very much.

But, her plans were ruined, when she got a letter from home, during Lunch.

" _Sophie, dear,_

 _We hope that you're having a nice time at Hogwarts, and enjoying your time with your friends. Plans for Easter has been changed due to Nathan's parent's health problems. Nobody informed them, that their building was being fumigated, and they were in their apartment when it happened and they nearly suffocated to death. Both of them are in the hospital, and their healing process is taking much more time than we thought it would. There are problems we haven't expected, and Nathan flew to be with them. Emily and I are going to join him during Easter, and be with them too. I talked with Beatrice to see if she could be with you, but she says, that something important has come up, and she's going to be in Egypt and China for the next month. So, you'll have to stay at Hogwarts. Sorry to disappoint you. We'll see each other in summer, for sure._

 _Love,_

 _Matilda."_

Haley watched Sophie, as she leaned back, and gave a disappointed moan.

"Everything's fine?" Haley asked.

"I can't believe that I won't be going home for Easter," Sophie said sadly.

"What, why?" Haley asked, and took Sophie's letter from her hand, reading it. "Oh, that's horrible, I hope his parents get better soon!"She said.

"But, it's not fair. I haven't seen them on Christmas, and now I won't see them on Easter, because of Nathan's parents." Sophie hated that Nathan and Matilda prevented her from seeing them since she came to know she's a witch. They had no problem before, why now would be any different? She thought to herself.

"Sophie, they are human beings, it's fine," Haley said.

"No, it's not!" Sophie was angry. "I feel ignored. I feel distanced from them and it's been very hard for me. It's the third year in a row, that I haven't celebrated Christmas at home with them. It was hard for me at first, but when I went home for Easter, it felt like, okay, at least there is Easter to be with my family." Sophie let out her feelings. "But now… It's just not fair. I don't want it to become another habit to ditch me on Easter too."

Haley glanced at Sophie's eyes, quite, thinking to herself. Then she opened her mouth and talked.

"Sophie, Nathan has his family too," she said. "And, I think that they have their reasons for not wanting you to be around his parents. Y'know, you're pretty powerful. I think that Matilda is afraid that you'll glow around them, or fly."

Sophie did not care about that. She missed Suzan and Joel and wanted to see them. She also missed Matilda, and Nathan and Emily, and wanted to feel as if she had a family.

"It's just that… I feel that with all that's happening with me, they know nothing. The only person I can truly talk to at home, is Beatrice. But she's not my mother or aunt. She's not even around all the time." Sophie sighed with sadness. "I just… I want to feel like I have a family. It feels like we're drifting apart." Sophie let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Sophie, y'know, I'm not going home either for Easter. I understand, it's disappointing." She said. "But, we have each other, and we could spend time together." Haley smiled.

It took her a while to come to terms with her feelings, but the next day Sophie was much happier. She was much calmer, so she started talking with Haley about how to find out what her third power was.

"Y'know where Hermione is?" Haley suddenly asked as they entered Charmed lesson.

"Maybe in the bathroom," Sophie suggested. ",listen, I thought maybe my third power is a combination of the two others." Haley listened to Sophie.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, instinct?" Sophie said. Haley laughed.

"Instinct? Sophie, it doesn't make sense. If it's a combination of the other two, then, it's not the third power." Haley said. They both sat in front of a table and kept whispering.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Sophie asked Haley.

"Haven't you had, any weird accidents that you couldn't explain this year?" Haley asked.

"Umm… like, the situation on the train when we arrived; or, maybe me losing control in front of the whole school during the quidditch match?" Sophie commented cynically.

"Oh, no. Not that. I mean, before you got to know your power to fly, you had your episodes of hovering above your bed. Or, your hands glowing uncontrollably." Haley said. "Haven't you experience something new?" She asked.

"Well, except constant head and stomach aches, nothing," Sophie said. "And that only gets worse when I'm near Hermione, so, I'm not that sure about it being connected with another power." Suddenly, Haley's look changed and her eyes started sparkling. Sophie knew that look. Haley had that look when she discovered on the first year Harry, Ron and Hermione were after the Philosopher's stone. It was her "let's find an adventure look". Sophie had no time to ask Haley what she was thinking, as the lesson began.

During lunch, though, Haley told Sophie everything.

"Sophie, I think I'm onto something!" Haley smiled, mischievously.

"What?" Sophie asked eager to know.

"Maybe Hermione's secret, of how she's getting along with all of her school stuff, is connected to your third power," Haley suggested. "Maybe your body is trying to tell you something when you're near her. Maybe what you feel is like… like…" Haley searched for the right words. "Like a compass, that points north." Sophie did not quite understand. "Y'know, maybe your body is pointing you to the reason you don't feel well. Maybe Hermione's doing something that is connected to your third power."

"Ummm… I don't know." Sophie was not quite sure.

"Maybe your body is trying to tell you something when you're near her. Maybe you need to fight your headaches, and stomachaches, so you'd be able to find out what it is." Sophie thought of what Haley said. But, it made no sense to her.

"How can I fight a headache? It hurts." Sophie asked.

"Does your head hurts right now?" Haley asked.

"No." Sophie paused and thought for a moment. "Actually, I think it's the first day since the start of the year that I haven't had one."

"Hey, girls, have you seen Hermione in the bathroom, maybe?" Ron interrupted their talk.

"Umm… no." Sophie answered. "We didn't see her during Charms lesson, either."

Ron looked worried.

Harry who was behind him, looked worried too.

"Where is she, it's not like her to skip a class?" Sophie asked Haley.

"I have no clue," Haley said. "Maybe she's in the library searching for stuff."

Sophie thought for a moment. It's been the first day since the start of the year, that she had had no headaches or stomach aches. It's been almost an entire day that she haven't seen Hermione around. Could it be that Haley's theory was actually right? Could it be that her third power was connected to Hermione's way of handling with her tricky timetable?

Harry and Ron disappeared, Sophie looked on Haley.

"Y'know, maybe your theory is true." She said to her. "Maybe Hermione's secret is connected to my third power."

Haley's eyes sparkled with delight.

"So, do you want to figure out what her secret is?" Haley asked.

"Umm…. I don't like it, but if it would give me answers to my problems, then okay." Sophie said.

Haley was very excited of Sophie's agreement to figure out Hermione's secret. Sophie was not. She was actually afraid of what she'd find out. What if it wasn't about her third power? What if it was about something else, that was not supposed to be her concern. Hermione would hate them for revealing her secret, and who knows what chaos that could bring.

"It's good to know they are speaking to her again," Haley said while they were on their way to Divination.

"Oh, they're always having a row. Especially Hermione and Ron." Sophie said.

"Yeah, Ron isn't that fond of Crookshanks," Haley said.

"Oh, it's not just that. They always have issues, they fight just like a married couple." Sophie snorted and laughed."So, how are we going to find out what Hermione's secret is?" Sophie asked Haley. "It's not like she's gonna hand us the answers on a silver platter."

Haley thought for a moment.

"We could try and follow her,"Haley suggested. "But, I must say, this year it's quite a challenge. She's disappearing very quickly before and after lessons."

Sophie agreed.

"Maybe we can wake up very early, and follow her in the morning," Haley suggested.

"Or maybe," Sophie suddenly remembered seeing a glimpse of a chain around Hermione's neck. "Maybe we should find out what is her necklace. She's always covering it up."

"She doesn't have a necklace though." Haley said quickly.

"I'm telling you, that I've seen a glimpse of it," Sophie said.

"I don't think that a necklace could be so powerful as to double her for hours," Haley said skeptically.

"Who talked about a doubling necklace?" Sophie did not like Haley being skeptical of the idea. "Maybe it has another power."

"Oh, really. Do you have any other suggestions?" Haley asked. Actually, Sophie had no ideas. They did not have time to think much because they were about to enter Divination.

They climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room, followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Sophie was glad to see she was alright. Haley grabbed Sophie's hand with excitement, and that was when Sophie noticed that glowing on every little table, was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist.

The two sat together a table next to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned," said Professor Trelawney, sitting with her back to the fire and gazing around. "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."

Sophie heard a snort that came from Hermione. She ignored her and kept listening with interest to Professor Trelawney.

"Crystal gazing is is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily. "I do not expect any of you to See when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes, so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will see before the end of the class."

And so they began. Sophie did not bother to try and waited for Haley to notice something in her Crystal Ball.

"Do you see anything?" She asked her.

"Umm… no. The fog is moving, but there isn't something special about that." Haley said. "Why don't you give it a try?" She suggested to Sophie.

"No, you try again. I'll wait." Sophie said patiently.

Haley squinted her eyes hardly.

"Y'know, if you squint your eyes a bit, it looks like the sky," Haley said. She touched the ball now opening widely her eyes. "Actually, I'm surprised I'm able to see something in this strange fog," Haley said.

"You… you can see something?" Sophie widened her eyes.

"Ummm… no." Haley giggled. "I see nothing!" Sophie was disappointed. For a moment she took Haley seriously. "So, are you going to give it a try?" Haley asked.

Sophie leaned forward and gazed into the crystal ball. Her eyes prickled, and for a second she thought she saw something. The fog was turning into a blue mist in front of her eyes, and two amber eyes were looking at her, blinking. She got closer and touched the ball. The eyes disappeared and she couldn't see anything anymore. Harry and Hermione's laugh from the next table distracted Sophie from her gazing.

"Now, really!" said Professor Trelawney, and everyone's heads turned into her direction. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball. "There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses. "Something moving… but what is it?" Sophie watched as Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry. "It is here, plainer than ever before… my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer… the Gr —"

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" said Hermione loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim again!"

Sophie and Haley switched looks, while Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face.

"I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."

There was a moment's silence. Then -

"Fine!" said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the Future back into her bag. "Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Ron off his chair. "I give up! I'm leaving!"

And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.

It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim. She turned abruptly from Harry and Ron's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her.


	10. Chapter 9 - Crystal Clear

**A/N - Merry Christmas, and a happy new year! Enjoy your holidays. (And happy Hannukkah to all the jews...) Hope you'll like my next chapter, I'm soo happy to continue my writings.**

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

 _I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

* * *

 _**_ I would like to thank my Beta _- **CorinBlue**_ for editing my chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter #9 –** Crystal Clear

The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third years had never had so much homework. Neville Longbottom seemed close to a nervous breakdown, and he wasn't the only one.

"They call this a holiday?!" Seamus Finnigan roared in the common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"

Although Sophie should've been working on her assignments, other things were distracting her from doing her homework. She was interested in Hermione's secret, and her headaches had returned and they were more painful than ever.

The Gryffindor's coming Quidditch match was a nice distraction from all of the thoughts and exams. Everybody was obsessed, as the house hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley, Ron's second oldest brother,had been Seeker. The atmosphere was highly charged, and by the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears.

However, Sophie's body pains refused to disappear, and were hard to ignore. They were getting worse than she ever remembered them being. It was hard for her to sleep, walk, sit or eat. It did not matter if she was around Hermione, something was happening to her body. She got thinner and paler her eyes had shadows, like Lupin's, under her eyes, and they dripped with tears from being tired. She looked far more terrible than Hermione, who was working twice hard to catch up with all the homework.

"Seriously, Sophie you look horrible!" Haley worried. "Go to sleep, take a break." Haley had no idea how Sophie was able to stand on her feet in her condition. It was weird for her to see her best friend falling apart.

"I don't need to sleep." Sophie insisted. "I sleep all night." She lied.

"No you don't. I've heard you tossing and turning every night, since Christmas. You're not play and I know it!" Haley said and gave a glance to Sophie's necklace.

"You're sleeping with your necklace?" She asked Sophie, a bit suspicious.

"Of course!" Sophie did not understand why she had even asked. She wore the necklace all of the time, since Professor Lupin told her it could protect her from Dementors. She wanted to be prepared for any bad situation.

"You know, I think that the necklace is preventing you from having a proper sleep." Haley held the crystal for a second, examining it.

"No it doesn't. I've slept with it in my first year, and nothing happened." Sophie said, pulling off Haley's hand from the crystal pendant.

"Exactly, nothing happened!" Haley raised her voice for a second. "Y'know, you didn't have the amulet in our second year and at least you had some proper sleep. I think that the amulet is keeping you from sleeping." Haley suggested.

"Why would it prevent me from sleeping properly? I slept with it in our first year and nothing happened." Sophie was disturbed by what Haley said.

"Maybe something has changed. Maybe there is something new that is dangerous to you in your dreams."

Sophie went silent. She hadn't yet consider what Haley had said, and it was possible that she was right. But then, what was so dangerous about her dreams? Could it be that someone was trying to possess her? As far as she knew her amulet was supposed to protect her from threats. No one really explained to her how an amulet is supposed to work. Professor Lupin only told her that they were very rare, and that they were useful against dark arts. It made her want to know more about amulets and their uses and to understand better what was happening to her.

The next day she and Haley decided to go for a search in the library. They looked for information about amulets and their uses, and found a few books. For once, Sophie was happy to have a bit of information about what she was searching about.

Sophie read in a whisper:

" _An Amulet is an object whose most important characteristic is the power ascribed to it to protect its owner from danger or harm. Because making amulets takes time, and requires complex methods there are not many Amulets in the world. While in the non-magical community, it is believed that Amulets protects from evil spirits; in the magical community Amulets protect mostly against the dark arts. The Amulets protect against charms, spells and curses, and they are very powerful. They are very desired as they are able to preventeven the unforgivable curses."_

Haley widened her eyes. "The unforgivable curses, wow! That's very powerful." She looked amazed.

"What are the unforgivable curses?" Sophie was curious. Haley blushed, and rubbed her nose.

"Umm… I actually don't know of them much. I heard mum speaking about one, Imper- something. But I know they are very very horrible." Haley said.

"Okay, maybe we'll read it somewhere." Sophie was optimistic they would find more information about them.

"Look, I've found something." Haley smiled and started reading:

" _It is only known of three authentic Amulets in the world. The first one was buried with it's owner, Jared Blossom in February, 2nd 1920, in Salem. The second one was taken from it's owner, Yu-Lin Wei, a year later in October 1921, and now is under the protection of the Chinese Ministry of Magic. The third one was stolen from its owner, Bassam Malik in Egypt, in 1930,and never has been found._

 _There is a possibility of the existence of more authentic Amulets, though it is hard to distinguish between the real and fake ones."_

"Did you find anything about how they work?" Sophie was interested to know if it could be that the amulet prevented her from sleeping.

"Let's keep looking." Haley said and they kept opening books, looking for any information.

"Found something." Haley said.

"I'm all ears." Sophie wanted to hear.

" _While common amulets protect their owner from outside threats, there are amulets that protect from inner ones. Such kind of amulets are desired by many healers who wish to use them on badly cursed wizards. Amulet makers biggest challenge is to create an Amulet that can protect its owner from both inner and outer threats. Theresa Montez, a mexican Amulet maker explains how hard it is to make these kind of amulets. According to her, it is much trickier to make an amulet that protects from inner threats, as the inner threats are harder to detect. There are several curses that can be treated by giving the cursed wizard an amulet. But, there are curses that cannot be treated with amulets. Montez keeps saying that sometimes an amulet can be mistaken by a powerful skill a wizard has, and block the wizard's ability to use such a skill. For example she gives the famous wizard Theodore Dalton. Dalton was a wizard, born with the ability to store a large amount of information, and control air. Montez says that if Dalton was to wear an Amulet that protects from inner threats, such an amulet could mistake his ability to store a large amount of information, as a threat and stop him from being able to do so."_

Haley starred on Sophie, who widened her eyes with a bit of horror.

"Could it be that your amulet isn't protecting you from outside threats?" Haley asked Sophie.

"I'm not sure… It's not like it's suppressing my powers, I can still control air, and remember loads of stuff." Sophie said. "Maybe it works both ways. Maybe it is one that can actually protect from both inner and outside threats." Sophie suggested.

"Sophie, but it does something that isn't right!" A book fell off the table, and Haley closed it and placed it on a pile of closed books next to her. Sophie thought for a moment to herself. It could be that her third power was somehow connected to her dreams, and that the amulet was suppressing her third power from coming out.

"Y'know, maybe it's about your third power." Haley said what Sophie thought. "I think you should try and sleep without it tonight, and see what happens." She suggested.

"But…" Sophie sighed with a bit of fear. "I hate it when I'm without it!" She opened up "Do you know that when I used to sleep without it, it was like not sleeping at all? I've been repeating my days in my dreams, it was unbearable! And, still, after all those nights, I have never felt like I had any sleep." She said. "Remember the two weeks I've been sleeping in the hospital wing?" Sophie reminded Haley.

"Yeah, I wouldn't forget that! No normal person could sleep as much as you did!" Haley giggled.

"It was the only time in the year, when I felt that I was really sleeping. I had no dreams, no repeating days in my mind. Just pure, good sleep!"

"But, Sophie, it's not like you're having a good sleep when you're with the necklace on you!" Haley pointed. "And it could be that your body is trying to let your third power out, but by wearing the amulet on you just aren't letting it." She said. Sophie was not sure enough about what would happen if she would sleep without her amulet. If it was her third power, she has to be careful. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt someone.

"But Haley I'm afraid that if it's the third power, I'll end up hurting someone." She shared her thoughts.

"Well right now the only person you're hurting is yourself!" Haley took Sophie's hand. "You have to at least try!" She tightened her grip. Sophie knew that Haley was right. She had to take a chance, she had to give it a try.

"Okay," She smiled to Haley. "Okay, I'll do it."

At night, Sophie covered herself with her blankets, and took off her necklace. She placed it on her desk of drawers, sighing, and hoping that whatever happens she'll be able to deal with it.

"Sophie, good luck. Have sweet dreams." Haley whispered from next to her.

"Good night." She whispered to Haley, and closed her eyes.

Although Sophie expected to dream again of her day, it did not happen. Instead she felt as if she was drifting far away.

Her body fell on a soft wet land. There was a loud sound of a thunder, and she rose up, standing.

She was in an endless burnt out field.

Everything looked as if it was hit by a huge bomb. All the grass was almost gone, though here and there were a few green patches. There was a mixed smell of burning and rain, and ponds of water were everywhere. A loud boom of thunder rumbled through the sky, and Sophie jumped, frightened. She looked around again, trying to figure out, was it a dream, was it reality? She had no idea, it looked realistic to her. She could feel everything, the burned grass and the wet ground beneath her feet, she could smell, and taste the water that was starting to fall from the sky. Far away, between the ponds, and mud, she saw a broken tree. It had no leaves, and, the trunk was half broken. Next to it, she noticed a girl.

Sophie ran toward her, and stopped a few steps from her, silent. From a much closer look she saw the girl much clearly. Sophie gasped as she realized who that girl was. It was her, but… she looked a bit different. Her hair was half burned, and on her body were torn out white robes. On her wrist she noticed a tattoo. It was in a shape of an infinity symbol. The other her, was crying, and Sophie had no idea how to react.

When Sophie moved, she broke a stick and it made a loud noise, and her other self-turned her look and saw her. Both of their amber eyes met, and widened in surprise.

"You… "Sophie stuttered. "Who are you?"

The other Sophie, relaxed and stood up. Sophie looked on her, amazed. She was much taller than her, and looked much older. Her burned hair was starting to grow fast, Sophie widened her eyes, as she saw how the hair was getting longer and gold.

"I'm you!" She answered her.

"I'm probably dreaming…" Sophie muttered. The other Sophie smiled.

"Maybe," She winked. "But maybe not." Now she got closer to Sophie.

"You are here for a reason, that's for sure."

"Do you know the reason I'm here?" Sophie asked her.

"Oh, yeah." She looked sure. "Because of our third power, you're not aware of it yet."

"What do you mean, yet?" Sophie was confused.

"Every power comes in a certain time, haven't you noticed?" The older Sophie said.

"The power of memory, came right when we were born. The power to control air, was activated when we were 7, but we got it fully when we were 11." She said to her. "And by arriving in the magical world we were exposed to different kinds of stuff that, triggered our third power." Sophie was intrigued.

"What is it? What is our third power?"

"When the time comes, everything will be clear." The older Sophie gave her a mysterious grin.

"Can't you tell me?" Sophie asked, wanting to know what her third power is.

"If I tell you, things might go differently than they're supposed to." Her eyes narrowed.

"But…" Sophie was very disappointed.

"You'll know very soon." The older Sophie ensured her. "Sooner than you think!"

"I don't understand…" Sophie was confused.

Sophie could hear her name called like an echo.

"So it is a dream, after all…." The other Sophie said, looking up to the skies, and then back to Sophie. "Go back, and be calm. All your answers to all of your questions are about to be answered. But remember, remember that, not every question has a straight answer, and not every answer is clear. The answers you get, are not always the ones you want to hear. Open your mind - everything will be fine. I promise."

Sophie heard an echo again calling her name.

"But… I… It doesn't look here that everything is fine." Sophie looked around concerned, she was worried about what all of this meant.

"Because it isn't." The other Sophie said, dropping her eyes for a second, and then she looked back to Sophie. "But you don't need to worry about it now. Wake up, and remember what I said. You'll get your answers, just be patient."

Sophie's vision started to blur and then she woke up.

Sophie was much cheerier after her positive experience of sleeping without her necklace. Although she did not get a clear answer about her third power, her body was much calmer. Due to that she decided to continue sleeping without her necklace. It was marvelous how quickly she started feeling stronger again. Color returned to her face, and she looked and felt extremely good.

Sophie was not the only one with good mood, as Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup. All of the Gryffindor's were in a state of total euphoria. But the good feeling lasted barely a week. As June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake.

But they couldn't. Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows.

Even Fred and George Weasley had been spotted working; they were about to take their O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels). Percy, their old brother, was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests), the highest qualification Hogwarts offered.

There was a feeling of anxiety about the tests, and no one was more anxious as Hermione. Sophie and Haley gave up on the task of finding out how she was managing to attend several classes at once as it was hard to follow her or get answers. Hermione was hard to catch, and they had plenty of work to do so they decided it would be fine if they didn't discover what she was hiding from everyone.

Harry and Ron, seemed to drop the topic too, but they couldn't restrain themselves when they saw the exam schedule she had drawn up for herself. Sophie and Haley who were right behind them when they found they schedule, had a glance on the schedule too.

 _Monday_

 _9 o'clock, Arithmancy_

 _9 o'clock, Transfiguration_

 _Lunch_

 _1 o'clock, Charms_

 _1 o'clock, Ancient Runes_

"Hermione?" Ron said cautiously, because she was liable to explode when interrupted these days. "Er — are you sure you've copied down these times right?"

Sophie and Haley giggled.

"What?" snapped Hermione, picking up the exam schedule and examining it. "Yes, of course I have."

"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" said Harry.

"No," said Hermione shortly. "Have either of you seen my copy of _Numerology and Gramatica_?"

"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading," said Ron, but very quietly. Haley and Sophie kept giggling.

They had potions that afternoon, which was, to Sophie a challenge. She felt as if she succeeded, but was confused by Professor Snape and unsure of the grade he will give her.

Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower; History of Magic on Wednesday morning, in which Sophie was able to write everything right. Her memory was in her favor when it came to details. Usually she hated that, but in exams it was handy.

Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking-hot sun,; then back to the common room once more, with sunburnt necks, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would all be over.

Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Sophie did not wake up in time, and Haley was shouting.

"SOPHIE, WAKE UP!"

She never hurried so much in her life. She was in so much of a hurry, she almost fell as she put on her school robes.

"Sophie, we will be late!" Haley was ready waiting for her.

"All right, all right!" Sophie wore her shoe and took her wand from her desk of drawers. She was about to wear her necklace as Haley pulled her away, the necklace fell from her hand on her pillow.

"You have a wish to be late, don't you?" Haley was very stressed.

"Haley, my necklace!" Sophie called, while Haley dragged her outside their dormitories. She was much stronger than Sophie remembered.

"Oh, C'mon! You'll be fine." Haley panted. "Nothing bad will happen." Sophie glared to the door of their room as they rushed to the Defence Against the Dark Arts exams.

Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new Boggart.

Sophie was afraid of her strange boggart, and was glad no one was able to see her this time. It did not feel any different to handle all of the obstacles without her crystal necklace. She was actually surprised by her own success.

"Very good, Sophie," Lupin muttered as Sophie climbed out of the trunk grinning. "Full Marks."

Flushed with her success, Sophie hung around to watch Haley. Haley did very well too, to Sophie's amazement, and they celebrated with a tight hug. "I did it!" Haley called with a large smile.

After eating lunch, Sophie and Haley walked up the marble staircase together to their Divination exam. It was the only one left, and Sophie was eager to get it over with. They got into Professor Trelawney's classroom.

"She's seeing us all separately," Neville informed them as they went to sit down next to him, Harry and Ron. Harry had his copy of _Unfogging the Future_ open on his lap at the pages devoted to crystal gazing. "Have either of you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?" he asked them unhappily.

"Nope," said Ron in an offhand voice.

"I did."Sophie said. Harry turned his gaze from his book, to Sophie.

"Really, what did you see?" Haley asked amazed.

"I saw two amber eyes coming out of a blue mist, blinking." Sophie said.

"Really?" Harry looked concerned.

"Don't worry, if you don't see anything, it's okay to make up stuff." Haley soothed.

The line of people outside the classroom shortened very slowly. As each person climbed back down the silver ladder, the rest of the class hissed, "What did she ask? Was it okay?"

But they all refused to say. Even Haley, who came in before Sophie was afraid.

"I'll see you later." Haley said and clambered back down the ladder.

"Sophie Farrell," said the familiar, mist voice from over their heads. Sophie swallowed and climbed the silver ladder out of sight.

The tower room was hotter than ever before; the curtains were closed, the fire was alight, and the usual sickly scent made Sophie cough as she stumbled through the clutter of chairs and table where Professor Trelawney sat waiting for herhim before a large crystal ball.

"Good day, my dear," she said softly. "If you would kindly gaze into the Orb… Take your time, now… then tell me what you see within it…"

Sophie blinked, and shaked a bit. She did not know what to expect, last time she gazed into the orb, she saw something. She had no idea what she would see now.

"Don't be afraid, relax and let your inner eye guide you." Professor Trelawney prompted delicately.

The heat was overpowering and her nostrils were stinging with the perfumed smoke wafting from the fire beside them. She cleared her mind, and took a deep breath, then she looked to the orb.

"Well, what do you see?" Professor Trelawney asked. Sophie's eyes widened, as again the fogg changed into blue, but now there were no two amber eyes as before. Now she saw something else. She saw a figure of Hermione, fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain. Hanging from it was a tiny sparkling hourglass. Then a small figure of Harry joined as well, and Sophie saw Hermione's figure throwing her chain around him too, then turning the hourglass three times.

Before Sophie could tell professor Trelawney what she was seeing, something strange happened. Sophie had no idea what happened to her, a strange wave entered to her body, and her sight became foggy. The room was spinning around her and did not stop, and her body was shaking.

Everything around her was rewinding. She was stepping out of Trelawney's classroom, down the ladder. Back to the hallway with Haley. She was back to Lunch, back to her Defence Against the Dark Arts exam. Then, suddenly the rewinding stopped. For a moment she was sure she was back in front of her Boggart when all of the place was spinning again. Now instead of going back she was going fast forward. She was getting out of her Defence Against the Dark Arts exam, then she was in Lunch. Everything stopped again.

Her body was on the ground, she was walking up the marble staircase together with Haley.

Sophie and Haley walked up the marble staircase together to their Divination exam.

Haley stared at Sophie.

"Sophie, are you okay?" Haley asked. Sophie was confused. She did not understand what just happened. A moment ago she was in front of Professor Trelawney, about to tell her what she saw in a crystal ball, a moment later she was back with Haley heading to the Divination exam.

"Whoa!" Sophie felt dizzy for a moment. "What just happened?" She asked, looking around.

"We were walking silently, and suddenly you turned into an orb of light." Haley said.

"Huh?" Sophie was not sure what she meant.

"It was like you were turning into an orb of light, but then you weren't."

"Umm… I have no idea what you're saying." Sophie was still confused.

"We better hurry, you don't want to be late to the Divination exam." Haley ignored Sophie's confuse.

"But -" Sophie was paralyzed with shock. It was hard for to believe what just happened, and Haley did not seem to understand. How could she go back to the moment before she took the Divination exam?

"Come!" Haley dragged her hand as they entered the Divination classroom.

"She's seeing us all separately," Neville informed them as they went to sit down next to him, and Harry and Ron. Harry had his copy of _Unfogging the Future_ open on his lap at the pages devoted to crystal gazing.

Sophie was shaking. It was definitely freaky. She experienced this exact moment before. It was hard for her to process what just happened.

"Have either of you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?" Harry asked them unhappily.

"Nope," said Ron in an offhand voice.

Sophie starred on Harry, and Ron her eyes widened. Harry asked that before, and Ron answered. She answered him before too. Should she answer again? She did not know.

"Don't worry, if you don't see anything, it's okay to make up stuff." Haley soothed.

Sophie swallowed. It was not possible, it was beyond her imagination. She had gone back in time, back to the moment she was at the Defence Against the Dark Arts exams. Then suddenly she was going forward in time, back to the moment she was heading to the Divination exam.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard Haley say,

"Sophie, I'm going. Wish me good luck." Haley said.

"Good luck." Sophie said with a dry throat. She wondered, with worry, if it happened when she was reading the crystal ball to Professor Trelawney, would it happen again? Is she stuck in a some kind of a time loop? She had no idea, and was more stressed the first time, before entering Trelawney's office.

Just like before, Haley came out and said to Sophie she'll see her later, climbing down the ladder. Sophie waited to hear her name, to see what would happen.

"Sophie Farrell," said again Trelawney's misty voice from over their heads. Sophie swallowed and breathed quickly. She climbed the silver ladder out of sight.

Again she felt the hotness of the tower room. The curtains were closed, as before, and the fire was alight, as before. It was the weirdest exam she ever had, and somehow she got to take it twice. Sophie cough as she stumbled through the clutter of chairs and table where Professor Trelawney sat waiting for her before a large crystal ball.

"Here again, you are, my dear," She said softly. Sophie stared on Professor Trelawney even more surprised.

"You… you know?" Sophie widened her eyes.

"That's okay, dear. Now, you havn't told me yet what you have seen through the orb. So, let's try again."

Sophie blinked, and shaked for moment.

"Well, do you want it to happen again, because if not you must relax." Professor Trelawney said. "Take a deep breath, yes," Professor Trelawney encouraged Sophie, as she took a deep breath. "Now, please tell me what you see."

Sophie looked into the orb, again seeing how the fogg changed into blue. Again she saw the same thing as before. Hermione's figure was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain. Hanging from it was a tiny sparkling hourglass. A small figure of Harry joined Hermione's figure, and Sophie saw Hermione's figure throwing her chain around him too, then turning the hourglass three times.

"I see… a time turner." Sophie had no idea how she even knew what the thing she saw was.

"A time turner?" Professor Trelawney asked, with interest.

"Yes, I see one of the Hogwarts students using a time turner." Sophie said. Now watching the crystal ball as the figures of Hermione and Harry disappeared. Now she could see the Whomping Willow.

"And now I see the Whomping Willow. It is unclear what is happening." Sophie said. "The moon is full." Sophie described what she saw, "And there is a…" Sophie got closer to have a better look. "A wizard turning into a werewolf." She was astonished to see Professor Lupin changing under a moon into a werewolf.

"Can you see who the wizard is?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"Yes, it is Professor Lupin." Sophie said.

Professor Trelawney smiled.

"Well dear, I think we'll leave it here." She said. "You did very well."

Sophie was still confused about everything.

"Professor," Sophie wanted hardly to ask Professor Trelawney, of what just happened to her.

"Yes, darling?"

"You were aware of what just have happened to me?" Sophie asked.

"Very well aware, you went back and forward in time. Just like Evangeline Everwings could. As I said, you have all of three of them. The power to contain a large amount of information, the power to control air, and… the power to control time."

Sophie was terrified.


	11. Chapter 10 - Chasing the Full Moon

**A/N - Wishing your Easter is decorated with love, peace, joys of Spring and the season's blessings! (And Happy Pessach to all jews).**

 **Hope you'll enjoy the chapter :-) There is more to come, I promise.**

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

 _I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

* * *

 _**_ I would like to thank my Beta _- **CorinBlue**_ for editing my chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter #10 –** Chasing the Full Moon

Sophie walked into the great hall, lost in her thoughts, confused. She had her doubts about her third power and nothing she could think or do was even close to the ability to control time. It was hard for her to process what had happened, she sat down next to Haley, quiet.

"How did your crystal gazing go?" Haley asked her. Sophie looked on Haley, and swallowed.

"Fine." She lied, she did not want to say anything to Haley. It was far more scary than she thought it would be. Maybe she should talk to Beatrice about it.

Beside the discovery of the new power that bothered her, there was also the thing she saw in the crystal ball. She had seen Hermione wearing a Time Turner. What was a Time Turner? She had no idea. Sophie looked around, Haley was looking at her weird.

"Sophie, do you feel well?" Haley asked.

"Oh, please stop asking me how I feel all the time!" Sophie grunted. She decided it would be good if she went back to the Gryffindor and had a chat with Beatrice. Maybe she could help her calm down a bit.

"I think I'm going to skip lunch." Sophie rose on her feet. "I need time for myself right now. We'll talk later, Haley." She said and walked away.

Sophie sat on her bed, picking up the crystal necklace from her pillow. She thought to herself, 'is this necklace preventing me from controlling time? Is that the reason I'm constantly dreaming about repeating my days? Maybe I'm never actually sleeping , but actually going back in time?' No wonder she was half dead all the time. Nobody can handle so many nights without sleep, Madam Pomfrey was right.

Sophie held the necklace in her hands, hesitating. She did not know how smart it would be to wear it on her neck. She just gazed on the crystal pendant, wondering about it. The amulet was not even supposed to be a part of the necklace, and from what she remembered, it was supposed to contain something else. Something, that for some mysterious reason, Beatrice could not tell her. Sophie thought to herself about everything she experienced since she got the necklace during her first year. Since she had gotten it, it was much easier for her to control her hoverings. She remembered how she had used to hover while sleeping, and how that had changed when she had started sleeping with the necklace. She had no problems during her first year sleeping with the amulet, but now that changed. Maybe it was because of the long time she had been separated from the amulet. After all, Professor Dumbledore took it from her when they had had a talk in his office.

Sophie thought of her second year with her necklace. It could have been useful to have her amulet on her second year, with the Basilisk crawling around school petrifying students. Maybe it could have protected her from Tom Riddle's diary that had given her bad wounds. She thought to herself, it was for a whole year that she did not have the amulet, and Professor Dumbledore had had it. Why would he take it for so long, and why hadn't he returned it to her until this year? Could it be that Professor Dumbledore did something to the amulet that it prevented her from accessing her third power? She had no idea.

Sophie opened her drawer, and decided, that until she knew for sure what had happened with her third power, she would not wear her crystal necklace. She was about to put it inside the drawer, but found it hard to let go of it. Sophie took out her wand, and waved it opening the pendant, taking out the Amulet, and closing it with another wave. She placed the amulet inside the drawer and closed it, wearing the necklace on her neck, sighing. Then she took out her mirror, and called Beatrice.

Beatrice showed up after a minute.

"Sophie dear, how are you?" Beatrice asked. Sophie held tears in her eyes "Sophie, you called me." Beatrice said.

"Something freaky happened to me, I don't even know how it's possible." Sophie shaked.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Beatrice was concerned.

"I…" A few tears dropped on Sophie's cheeks, and she wiped them quickly. "I discovered what my third power is" Beatrice widened her eyes.

"Really? What happened?" Beatrice looked intrigued.

"Since… since Professor Lupin commented to me that amulets are very useful against the dark arts, I've been sleeping with my necklace." Sophie started telling Beatrice. "I was so afraid after the accident in the train, and in the Quidditch pitch, that after I got back the amulet from Professor Dumbledore, I wore it all the time - During showers, and while I'm asleep…" She explained. "I had no idea that there was a possibility that the amulet is preventing me from accessing my third power, until Haley and I read about it in the library." Beatrice was listening attentively. "Then, Haley made me try and sleep without my necklace, and I did."

"You dreamed about something specific?" Beatrice asked.

"Ummm… I was dreaming about myself. It was a weird dream… I was in a strange land, where everything was destroyed because of a fire. Then I noticed a girl, and when I came closer I saw it was me, but I looked much older there… I think I was around 17 or 18, I'm not sure." Sophie said. "But… the dream isn't my concern, Beatrice."

"Well, I'm waiting to hear what happened." Beatrice said.

"I think it all began when I didn't wear my necklace today." Sophie said holding to the crystal pendant gingerly. "I hadn't slept with it, and I woke up very late. Because I rushed in the morning to the Defence Against the Dark Arts exam, I had no time to put it on. After the Defence Against the Dark Arts exam, there was a Divination one." Sophie said. "We were supposed to do crystal gazing, and we each went to see Professor Trelawney separately." Sophie started telling Beatrice what happened. "When it was my turn, I came to her and I saw things in the crystal ball,"

"You could see images in the crystal ball?" Beatrice looked surprised.

"Yeah, it happened before." Sophie noted casually. "But the thing is, before I could even tell Professor Trelawney what happened, suddenly something happened. It was… strange. I felt foggy, and everything around me was rewinded. I found myself back in the Defence Against the Dark arts exam, which I already finishes. Then, suddenly everything became a blur again and I found myself on my way to the Divination exam with Haley." Sophie told her. Beatrice went silent. "I just… it's hard to process. I was confused at first, I still am." Sophie said. "Then I was back in the Divination tower, doing again the exam. Professor Trelawney seemed calm. Like… she knew I had that power." Sophie looked at Beatrice. "She said that I went back and forward in time, just like Evangeline Everwings was able to." Sophie said shaking. "I'm afraid." Sophie went silent and looked at Beatrice waiting for her to say something.

"You're telling me," Beatrice lifted an eyebrow "That your third power is to control time?" She was as amazed as Sophie was.

"Yes, and I have no idea what it means!" Sophie almost shouted. "All this time, I thought I was dreaming about the same day I'd just experienced, because of my talent to remember everything. I had no idea I was going back in time instead of having proper sleep." Sophie choked "I'm freaking out! It's just impossible, I hate this power!"A few tears fell on her cheeks, and she wiped them off.

"But, Sophie, why do you hate this power? It's amazing, you can go back and forward in time! Any wizard wishes to accomplish such a power. Do you know that the ministry itself investigates time?" Beatrice said.

"But, it's not like the ability to store tons of information." Sophie sniffled. "Or like the ability to control air. It's hard enough to master two powers, and now I have another one." Sophie breathed. "And it's not like just another power. I can control time! I can cause so much damage. I can't even imagine what might happen if I used it on purpose." Her lower lip trembled. "Why, why do I have such a power? What did I do that I deserve to control time? It's just stupid, I wish I didn't have it! I wish I didn't have any of my powers. I just want to be normal."

Beatrice took a deep breath.

"Sophie, try to look at the bright side." Beatrice said. "I understand that it could feel too much for you, but, in time you'll appreciate your powers and yourself more than you do right now."

"Well, right now I don't!" Sophie wiped her eyes with her robes. "I just… it's just way too much. So much more than what I imagined. I wish I could give these powers back to whoever gave them to me."

"Sophie, stop saying that!" Beatrice called. "You have these powers for a reason, it can't be a coincidence." She said. All of a sudden, Sophie's glance turned cold at Beatrice, and she squinted her eyes with suspicion. So, there was a reason she had those powers? Beatrice knew something that she wasn't sharing? Sophie clenched her teeth.

"For what reason?" Sophie asked. Beatrice's eyes narrowed for a moment, and she took a deep breath.

But she did not give Sophie an answer and kept silent.

"Beatrice, I called you for help. If there is something I should know that could be helpful, please share it. I hate it when you keep stuff from me." Sophie waited for her to answer.

"What did you see in the crystal ball?" Beatrice asked, changing the subject.

"It doesn't matter what I saw." Sophie was angry Beatrice wasn't sharing what she knew. Clearly she was withholding something from her, something that might help her understand why she had her powers. "Beatrice," Sophie tried to catch Beatrice's eyes. "Beatrice, please let me know why? If there is a reason for all of these powers, I'd really like to know." Sophie hoped she would tell her.

"Sophie, right now it's not important." Beatrice gulped. Sophie's eyes burned.

"It is important, it's about me and my powers. You know something, stop hiding it from me." Sophie spat. "It's like the crystal necklace. You haven't told me about its use either, and I understand that you can't, but this you can, so just tell me!" Sophie could not control her emotions. She demanded Beatrice tell her what she was hiding.

"It's irrelevant!" Beatrice almost shouted. "What I know is based on fairytales. I don't really know, I'm as clueless as you are!" She was offended. "I'm not your mother, or father. They're the ones that knew everything. They didn't share everything they knew with me. There are lots of things that I don't know for sure. Also, there are lots of things that concern my work for the Ministry of Magic that I can't share, even if I wanted." Beatrice ranted. "I just… I just want to get the full picture of what happened to you, so I can understand myself why you have this power. I knew only about two of your powers, and I was unsure if you even had a third one. Now, you're telling me that you found out its controlling time and it's much more complicated to tell you than you think. I need to figure out a few things on my own before I'm able to share with you. It's not like I'm doing this to be cruel." She sighed. Sophie was frustrated,

"Why can't you just share, and let's figure it out together?" Sophie suggested. She really wanted Beatrice to share with her some of her knowledge. "It's absurd that I know nothing. I'm always in doubt, and I feel like in a strange game of guessing. I know that my parents aren't here to share with me everything, but you are! And, unlike Matilda, you _actually_ know stuff that can help me. Even a little is fine by me, but give me a lead. Give me a direction, tell me something." Sophie begged.

Beatrice was silent, and Sophie could see by her expression that this was hard for her. Beatrice was struggling with her own thoughts, then after a few minutes her eyes softened.

"You are right, Sophie. I know a few things that may help you." She confessed, "But, it's not for here." Beatrice sighed. "This is not the way I would like to share with you all that I can. I think I'm going to talk to Matilda, maybe you can come and stay in my place at summer. I think I'll show you a few things." Sophie could not believe her ears, Beatrice was finally open to tell her what she knew. A smile grew on her face. Beatrice returned a smile.

"Then, Sophie, sweetheart, what did you see in the crystal ball?" Beatrice asked. Sophie calmly told Beatrice what she had seen.

"I don't know if I should believe what I saw." Sophie was skeptical, "I saw a small figure of Hermione pulling out a Time Turner from under her robes. Then a small figure of Harry joined as well, and Hermione threw the Time Turner's chain over her and Harry and she turned the hourglass three times." She shared. "I don't even know what a Time Turner is, and it's pretty weird for me." Beatrice thought for a moment.

"A Time Turner? Well, it could explain why they asked for one from the ministry…" Beatrice mumbled.

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Wizards have the ability to go back in time, with Time Turners." Beatrice said. "Time Turners are devices that a wizard can use to go back in time, for an hour or more." She explained. "But, why would Hermione need one?"

Sophie widened her eyes.

"So, that's how she handled all of her lessons." Sophie understood. "Hermione was going hours back in time so she can catch up with all of her schoolwork." She explained to Beatrice. "She wanted to attend lots of lessons that crossed with each other." So, after all Hermione was using a way that was similar to Sophie's third power to enter all of her lessons. Her body felt that, and was trying to give her a message about her third power.

"Wait," Sophie remembered she saw another thing in the crystal ball. "I also saw Professor Lupin turning into a Werewolf." Sophie shared with Beatrice.

"When?" Beatrice looked horrorred.

"In the Crystal ball." Sophie said. "If the theory about Hermione is right, and about the Time Turner, then it's right about Professor Lupin." Sophie said, with a bit of fear. "I must warn them, I must tell Harry and Hermione!" Sophie got up from her bed.

"Wait, Sophie, if Professor Lupin is a Werewolf you should be careful." Beatrice said.

"I'll be, but Harry and Hermione don't know. I have to warn them." She looked outside the window in the dormitories. The sun was setting, and she had to find them before the moon rise. "I'll talk to you later." Sophie said to Beatrice. "Okay. I'll be waiting. Be careful, dear." Sophie closed the Mirror and placed it back into her drawer.

She was about to go when Haley showed up.

"Sophie, you disappeared. Is everything alright?" Haley asked. Sophie trembled. She did not feel like sharing with Haley, yet, what have happened to her.

"Much better." Sophie said, and started to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Haley called, and held Sophie's hand.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"So, aren't you going to tell me how it went? What did Professor Trelawney told you?" Haley asked.

"I think that I passed the exam." Sophie said quickly. She just wanted to go out and find Harry, and Hermione.

"Did you see something in the Crystal Ball?" Haley asked interested.

"Is it important?" Sophie was anxious.

"Umm… not that much, but I'm interested. You're acting strange today." Haley examined Sophie, and noticed she wore her crystal necklace.

"Y'know, you look much better since you stopped sleeping with your necklace." Haley smiled. "I'm happy to see you're taking my advice." She was happy.

"Well, you were right." Sophie smiled back.

"So, what are you up to? The sun is setting, you weren't in lunch. You should probably eat something today, if you want to keep looking good."

Sophie struggled with herself. The last thing she wanted right now was to tell Haley about her new power. She knew that if she would go after Harry and Hermione, Haley would be suspicious even more and won't let go. As much as she wanted to go to the Whomping Willow, where she saw that it would happen, she was not ready for Haley to know about her power of controlling time.

"Alright" Sophie said quietly. "I'll eat something." Haley smiled.

Harry, Hermione and Ron went to dinner with everybody else, Sophie was happy as she saw them. As they finished eating, they disappeared and Sophie was anxious to finish eating so she could follow them. Haley already stood up.

"Sophie, are you coming to the Gryffindor Tower?" Haley asked.

Sophie stared on her, and turned her head to the entrance hall, hoping to catch Harry and Hermione.

"Um… Actually, I prefer staying here a bit." She said.

"Alright, then I'll wait until you finish." Haley sat again. Sophie looked at her with stress.

"Um, Haley, it's okay, you can go. I'll catch up with you in our common room." Sophie hoped maybe Haley would be kind to wait for her in the Gryffindor Tower.

Haley avoided Sophie's stare, and turned her face a bit offended. "Okay, but," Haley took a deep breath. "Please promise me, you'll tell me what happened during your crystal gazing."

"I promise!" Sophie said, not really meaning it. She had to lie, she was not yet ready to tell Haley anything.

Sophie walked down the stone front steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, lighting up the top branches of the trees. Sophie could not see Harry, Ron and Hermione. She guessed they were hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak, and she knew it would be a challenge to find them. It was risky to be outside, and she did not want to get caught by anyone, thinking quickly she decided to go straight to the Whomping Willow, and wait there.

As she got closer, the sky had started turning into a clear, purple-tinged gray, and a tingle of a ruby-red glow started showing to the west. She was close to the Whomping Willow, but not too close. The last thing she wanted was to get caught by the tree's branches. Something was strange, though. The branches were quiet, and she thought she heard a cat's meow. She turned, and startled slightly as she saw Hermione's cat, stepping out from the base of the trunk. She calmed, as Crookshanks walked slowly next to her, giving her a momentary glance, and sitting right next to her legs. Sophie bent down to pet him, and stroked his ginger ears for a moment. Seeing that he enjoyed, she sat on the grass and ran her hand over his head, back and tail for a while, watching the skies as they darkened. The sun had almost disappeared from sight, when Crookshanks suddenly stood up and fled.

Sophie stood up slowly, looking all around, trying to catch a glimpse of what made Crookshanks flee. Maybe it was Harry, Ron and Hermione coming her way.

The darkness was settling like a spell around her and it was hard for her to see anything, so she lightened her wand, calling: "Lumos!"

Suddenly Sophie heard loud squeaks and shouts, and a few feets thundering.

"Get away from him - get away - Scabbers, come here -" Ron showed up.

There was a loud thud.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat- "

A few moments later, followed Harry and Hermione, who almost fell over Ron.

Sophie jumped, startled from everything that had happened so quickly. Her wand fell to the grass and snapped into two, its light fading away, as Ron struggled to catch Scabbers.

Sophie could not believe what had just happened, her wand was broken.

"Ron - come on back under the cloak -" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore - the Minister - they'll be coming back out in a minute -"

Before they could all catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws… Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow - an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog. Harry reached for his wand, but too late - the dog had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit him, on the chest. Harry keeled backwards, the dog over him. After a moment the dog rolled off him, skidding around for a new attack. For a moment Sophie thought it was about to knock her over, but instead the dog sprang toward Harry and Ron, pushing Harry aside. The dog's jaws fastened around Ron outstretched arm. Harry lunged forward, he seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll. In the bustle, suddenly Sophie noticed one of the Whomping Willows branches was trying to hit them all. She was quick enough to escape it while Harry and Hermione were knocked to the ground, shrieking in pain.

Harry groped for his wand, blinking blood out of his eyes.

"Lumos!" he whispered.

And there, at the base of the trunk, right where Crookshanks came out before, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots. Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow. Sophie who foresaw another branch coming around to hit Harry, ran and threw Harry on the ground, rolling aside. Harry stared at Sophie for a moment, then they all looked in Ron's direction. All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground - but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot: Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight.

"Harry - we've got to go for help -" Hermione gasped. Sophie's arm was bleeding from the fall.

"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time -"

"Harry - we're never going to get through without help -"

Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.

"If that dog can get in, we can," Harry panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches. Sophie stared on the tree's base wondering how nothing happened to Crookshanks when he came out from the tree. How did he get there?

"Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot. "Please…"

Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk.

Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Harry's arm painfully hard. "How did he know -?"

"He's friends with that dog," said Harry grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on — and keep your wand out —"

They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Harry went next; he crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel.

Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Harry's wand. Seconds later, Hermione slithered down beside him. Sophie was right after them, curious and afraid. Her arm tingled from the hit from the ground, and she felt blood dripping and staining her robes.

"Where's Ron?" Sophie whispered in a terrified voice.

"This way," said Harry, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks.

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from in front of her.

"I don't know… It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it… It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading Hogsmeade…"

Sophie had no idea what was the Marauder's Map, and it was weird for her that they could come out in Hogsmeade, how was it even possible?

They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks' tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on went the passage, Sophie breathed looking around trying to be prepared. She was wandless, but still she had her powers to protect her.

And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. Sophie stepped after Harry and Hermione now being able to see a patch of dim light through a small opening.

All three of them paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. Both Harry and Hermione raised their wands to see what lay beyond. Sophie, held her hand prepared, watching as it glowed.

It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

Sophie glanced to Harry and Hermione, who looked frightened but nodded.

Sophie pulled herself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, and Sophie's eyes widened with recognition. They were in the Shrieking Shack, she knew for sure.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"I think we are in the Shrieking Shack." Sophie whispered too, looking around. Her eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.

"Ghosts didn't do that," Harry said slowly.

At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. All three of them looked up at the ceiling. Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.

They reached the dark landing. Sophie had no idea what to expect, and unlike Harry and Hermione, she was wandless. She was able to protect herself only with her powers, risking another unwanted exposure. The worst thought creeped her mind, and it was about losing control over her new power to control time.

"Nox," Harry and Hermione whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. Hermione exchanged a look with Sophie.

"Where's your wand?" She whispered.

"Snapped." Sophie whispered back.

Harry watched Sophie's hands that glowed from stress.

"Use your hands." He whispered. "It's okay, we don't mind, just keep them away from us."

Hermione gave Sophie a glance, "Do you mind?" She asked, nodding toward the closed door, clearing the way for Sophie, Harry moved too. Sophie breathed heavily, afraid of what might happen.

"I can't," She whispered. "I can blow the whole room, I'm afraid to take that risk."

"Well, you are the most powerful. Take a chance, its okay, we have wands to back you up." Sophie looked at the door, hesitating.

"Just do it!" Hermione whispered, encouraging her. They exchanged a last look, a last nod. Sophie closed her eyes, trying to calm, and taking a breath. Then she opened her eyes and focused herself, throwing her right arm toward the door.

She blew the door wide open, and entered the room, ready for an attack.

On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron.

Harry and Hermione dashed from behind Sophie, across to Ron.

"Ron- are you okay?"

"Where's the dog?"

Sophie wheeled around, feeling suspicious of the situation.

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. "Harry, it's a trap-"  
Sophie now noticed a man in the shadows, how was it possible?

"He's the dog… he's an Animagus." Ron said. Sophie's eyes widened when she realized who he was. Harry and Hermione turned around too, as the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

"Expelliarmus!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them.

Harry's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Sophie looked at him with terror in her eyes. He took a step closer, his eyes glanced for a second at Sophie, and then he fixed his gaze on Harry.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely.

His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…"

Harry started forward, and Hermione grabbed him quickly and held him back.

"No Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Ron, however, spoke to Black.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke.

Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes.

"Lie down,", he said quietly to Ron. "you will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, "You'll have to kill all four of us!"

Sophie eyed Sirius, and sighed, looking at Ron. It was weird, why a sadistic murderer would care about Ron's leg? Could it be that he was actually a good man? But then, Sophie thought. Why would he sit in Azkaban for so long?

"There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened.

"Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Ron, and Hermione. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew... What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Hermione's and Ron's restraint and lunged forward. Sophie widened her eyes, she thought that Voldemort killed Harry's parents. What was it that she did not know?

Black didn't fight, and he had not raised the wands in time. One of Harry's hands fastened over his sickly thin wrist, forcing the wand tips onto the floor; the knuckles of Harry's other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backwards, into the wall.

Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling; Sophie floated in the air, with surprise; there was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Harry's face by inches; Harry felt the shrunken arm under his fingers twisting madly, but he clung on, his other hand punching every part of Black it could find.

But Black's free hand had found Harry's throat

"No," he hissed, "I've waited too long -"

The fingers tightened, Harry choked, his glasses askew.

Hermione swung her foot on Black, and he let go of Harry with a grunt of pain; Ron had thrown himself on Black's wand hand with a faint clatter. Sophie was confused, and did not know what was happening. The only way for her to understand was to stop the fighting.

"STOP!" Sophie shouted, as Crookshanks joined the fray. No one was listening to her. She was still floating on air, looking at the mess with worry. "Oh, someone LISTEN!" Sophie called hardly. "STOP!" She shouted, feeling now every part of her body shivering and glowing, a strange wind came inside her stomach and her sight became foggy. She could not believe it was happening again. Everything was swirling around her, as Darkness fell.

Her body ached, as she fell into solid ground. She heard a snap, and pain ran through her left arm. It was definitely broken. It was twilight, and she looked to the skies, watching the rising moon. A chilly draft swept over her for a moment, blowing an old newspaper her way. Sophie picked it up, trying to figure out when she had landed. Near the title she saw the date: 25th January, 1981. Sophie widened her eyes, her pulse rose rapidly. She had gone twelve years back in time. She could not believe it, and it took her a few moments to catch her breath. She calmed herself, and examined her surroundings. She was at the end of a dim alley that headed to a loud road. Sophie stood up quickly and looked around. There was a pile of garbage behind her, and a few trash cans. A few rats came out of the trash, squeaking. She jumped in fright. Nothing looked familiar to her in any way.

Then, she could hear arguing voices.

"Why did you leave me, where have you been for so long?" She heard a familiar woman voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" An unfamiliar male voice was heard next.

"You're alive, how is it possible?" The woman asked.

"Why aren't you listening, I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sophie turned around, her hand still hurt. She saw two figures a few steps from her, standing in the corner of the alleyway. One was a young woman with scarlett, curly hair, and she looked angry at another young man. Sophie recognized them both as a twenty one year old Beatrice, and Lucas Bennett. Lucas's brown hair was much longer than she remembered, and it was combed into a small half ponytail. Both looked and sounded in a heart of an argument. They did not notice Sophie, who was hiding by the large trash cans. Quietly she made her way to hide behind the large trash can that stood right next to them.

"Oh, please, I saw you killed by You Know Who's followers two years ago. How can you not know? It's impossible that you're alive, there has to be a reason!" She demanded.

"I don't know!" He grunted, frustrated. "I really don't know! Somehow I showed up in a weird field and she showed up, giving me an assignment." He said, looking uncomfortable.

"Who showed up? What assignment?" Beatrice asked.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that I need to find Sophie." He said. "She's the only person powerful enough to go back! She's the only one who could fix this mess."

Sophie listened attentively. She heard her name, and was curious.

"She's a one year old baby, Luke! What does she has to do with you being alive?" Beatrice sighed. "I don't understand, you show up, looking for Sophie. What about me? What about us? Don't you remember anything?" Beatrice asked.

"There is no us, Beatrice. We were never together. Ugh!" He grunted desperate. "It's complicated to explain, it really is, I need you to let go and help me!"

"I can't believe it! You're acting like Lucas, but aren't. Who are you, and what have you done with the Lucas that I knew?" She cried.

Lucas got closer to her, and stared hardly on Beatrice's eyes.

"I'm not the Lucas that you know. I'm not the one you dated, I'm from another world! Don't you listen?"

"Nonsense!" Beatrice said. "It's just impossible, how could that be?"

"Someone used the Time Capsule!" He said. "Someone stole it from Rachel and Henry's house, and used it!" He held her tightly in both of her arms. "Do you know what that means?" Beatrice's eyes widened with horror.  
"But… it's impossible. It isn't even ready, there are things we haven't even gotten it to do yet." She said. "How can anyone use it?"

"Not from your world, from mine!" Lucas said. "Someone from my world used the Time Capsule. Don't you understand? This is serious. Two worlds merged because of that. Two parallel worlds, that are supposed not to cross, somehow crossed." He looked stressed.

Sophie startled. So, it was right after all, she thought to herself. Lucas Bennett did come from another world? Sophie thought for a moment, Lucas said to Beatrice it happened because someone used a Time Capsule. What was a Time Capsule?

"I can't believe it!" Beatrice sounded terrified. "Who would use the necklace for such a thing and why? All we ever wanted was to be able to go back to observe, not change the past." She said.

"Well, it did not work as we expected." Lucas said. "Whatever happened, the person who did it, changed something critical."

Sophie peaked through the gap between the garbage can, to the wall. She saw Beatrice letting go of Lucas's hold.

"Tell me again, why are you looking for Sophie?" Beatrice asked. "How could she help fix any of that?"

Sophie was eager to know herself, and held her breath waiting for his answer.

"She's Evangeline's descendant. She has her powers, she's able to travel through time, and she's the only one powerful enough to go back." Beatrice chuckled.

"Oh, now you're bringing up fairy tales? Evangeline is a fairytale, there are no lost prophecies, and there is no such thing as a Mistress of Time." Beatrice said.

"Are you telling me that you don't believe anything that you were taught? You do work in the Department of Mysteries, do you? You research time, and you don't believe these tales? This is absurd, I can't believe it!" Lucas looked furious. "You know every fairytale has a smidge of truth! It started from something. So, how come you don't believe in this?"

"Because there is no evidence!" Beatrice said, taking a deep breath, "The only powers Theodore Dalton had was controlling the wind, and phenomenal memory. There is no history of a time traveling power." She said. "The lost prophecies were never found; no one even has a clue to where they are. It's like the Deathly Hallows. No one ever found an Elder Wand, a Resurrection stone, or an Invisibility Cloak that can cloak you from Death. Who says that Death even exists? Who proved any of this? Nobody. So why do I have to believe that Evangeline was real? Why do I have to believe a stupid fairytale that claims that Sophie's destiny is to become the Mistress of Time?"

Sophie' was shocked. She could not believe what she was hearing. There was a fairytale about her, and about Evangeline? This conversation between young Beatrice and Lucas explained a lot of things. That explained why Beatrice never told Sophie anything. She did not believe in those fairy tales, whatever they were. Sophie was glad that Beatrice said she would tell her during summer. It would clear up a few things that was for sure. Sophie did not feel comfortable. She hated to hide from them, but had no choice, she was risking changing a lot by coming into this specific moment. Who knows what could happen if Lucas or Beatrice saw her? She had no control over her power, and had no idea what triggered it. How was she supposed to go back to the Shrieking Shack? Harry, Ron and Hermione were probably in trouble with Sirius Black. She had to go back to the present.

"Oh, it is true. Bea, you have no idea. Evangeline does exist, the Prophecies must be somewhere, and Sophie is the Mistress of Time whether you like it or not. One day she'll come to you and tell you that she has a third power and you'll discover that I was telling you the truth."

"Yeah right!" Beatrice teased.

"I know that I'll have to wait. I have no idea how old she'll be when she discovers her powers, but when she does, I know, that you'll come back to me." He looked serious. Then he turned his look and grinned. "You'll know where to find me!" He said and disapparated. Beatrice stood there, still.

Sophie now couldn't hold herself together anymore, she was worried that maybe she would make a noise, and Beatrice will see her. Her broken hand was aching, and it was hard for her to keep up with this. Now, Beatrice raised her wand and disapparated herself.

Sophie finally could stand up, and stretch. She took several breaths, and tried to figure out how she was going to go back to her present. Back to the Shrieking Shack where Hermione, Ron and Harry would be. She thought she heard something moving, and turned her head quickly looking around. But she saw nothing. Sophie decided to try and calm down. She closed her eyes, and took another few breaths. She wished hardly to go back. She wanted it badly. It helped, and quickly she felt a wind coming inside her stomach.

But something was different than before. When she tried to open her eyes, her sight was not foggy at all, suddenly she was able to see images running through her eyes. She saw images of young Lucas and Beatrice, and for a moment she understood that she was drifting to another past. But she did not want that. She wanted to go forward, not backwards. As she thought of that, the images slowed. She thought about Hogwarts and then suddenly everything stopped.

Sophie was standing in the Gryffindor dormitories, in front of the windows, watching the full moon that just rose above. It took her a moment to understand where and when she was. She had come back, and was glad, but not to the exact moment that she expected. It was much later, and the moon was sparkling in the sky. Suddenly she realized that it was the moment when Professor Lupin was about to turn into a werewolf, and that she must go and protect Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Sophie?" Suddenly she heard Haley's voice. Sophie jumped and turned to see a surprised Haley behind her.

"Oh, Haley, hey there." Sophie blushed.

"You did it again." Haley said, with a curious look. She was wearing her pajamas, and looked tired. "I was about to go to sleep when a blinding light was distracting me. You came out from an orb of light." Haley said, examining Sophie. "It was very unnatural." Sophie moved uncomfortably.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sophie said. "But, I really have to go!" She tried to get away.

"Why? Is everything fine?" Haley asked, twitching and rubbing her eyes with tiredness.

"There is something dangerous going on, I have to go and warn Harry." Sophie said.

"What?" Haley's adventurous look came out, and suddenly she did not look tired at all. Her eyes sparkled with delight.

"I just have to go!" Sophie said and sprinted to the door.

"Wait!" Haley ran after her. "Wait, you said, dangerous? Sophie, its night. Dementors are crawling around campus, and as far as I remember, you don't want to be caught." Sophie went numb. Haley was right, she had to be in control of her powers, especially after revealing the power to control time. Sophie went back to her desk of drawers, and took her amulet.

"You're right!" She said to Haley, placing it back inside the crystal necklace.

"Sophie, can I join you?" Haley asked.

"No." Sophie closed the crystal, and wore the necklace. "I need to do this alone." Sophie did not want to be distracted. Haley seemed to be deeply offended.

"Oh, Sophie, I really hope, that you'll find some time to tell me what it is with you today." Sophie swallowed, feeling uncomfortable. She knew exactly the feeling when someone was withholding stuff from her, and she was doing the same thing to Haley. She knew she would definitely share with her about her third power, it was just the timing.

"I will, it's just not the moment." Sophie went out.

Sophie ran as fast as she could. She did not care about getting caught. All she cared about was arriving in time to warn Harry, Ron and Hermione about Professor Lupin's attack. She sprinted out of the castle, and while running to the Whomping Willow she noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron together with Sirius Black and Professor Lupin. She stopped in her place watching them. There was a person she did not know, a very short man with gribby skin a pointed nose and watery eyes. He was tied to Professor Lupin's arm, and to Ron's. Ron had bandages covering his broken leg. Sophie realized Professor Snape was with them unconscious, in a standing position. He looked like a puppet.

"Where did you disappear to?" Hermione asked amazed. "And, how are you here. Sophie, you should probably go."

"No, I had to come! I have to warn you." Sophie looked on Professor Lupin.

"What is it?" Sirius Black spoke to her, looking with a bit of fear.

"He's a werewolf!" Sophie pointed on Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin looked surprised, and Hermione talked.

"It's okay, Sophie, we know." Hermione said.

Sophie was the one surprised now.

"Well, you are aware that it's a full moon right now, do you?" Sophie looked to the skies as a cloud shifted. Suddenly there were dim shadows on the ground, and they all bathed in moonlight.

Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Sirius Black froze. He flung out one arm to make Harry and Hermione stop.

Sophie could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.

"Oh, my -" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now."

Sophie could not leave them like this. She had come to warn them and to help. Harry for some reason couldn't run. Ron was still chained to the strange watery-eyed man and Lupin. He leapt forward but Black caught him around the chest and threw him back.

"Leave it to me - RUN!"

There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshanks was there with them, and his hair was on end; he was backing away -

As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bear like dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and the other man. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.

Sophie stood, transfixed by the fight, not aware of her surroundings. Then Hermione screamed, and Sophie turned her look to the unfamiliar man.

He had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light - and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another bang - Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap.

"Expelliarmus." Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at the watery eyed man; Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight. Sophie did not understand, who was he, and why Harry and Hermione were trying to catch him? Sophie fixed her eyes on the werewolf, who a few moments ago, had been Professor Lupin. Sirius Black turned into a dog to protect them. Sophie couldn't let him die protecting them.

"Stay where you are!" Harry shouted to Hermione, running forward.

Sophie was to into fight between the beary dog and the werewolf, to notice that the unfamiliar man had transformed into a rat and flew off.

Sophie yelled and stepped bravely between the dog and the werewolf. The werewolf howled and growled and turned to her leaping and taking a jump on her.

But then something strange happened. A blinding force field came out from her crystal and hit him hardly throwing him almost half a mile away. He stood up on his enormous feet and took a flight, galloping into the forest.

Sophie was amazed and grabbed her crystal pendant realizing how powerful her amulet was. She grinned for a moment.

"Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled.

Sophie turned her look to Black's way and saw that he was bleeding; there were gashes across his muzzle and back, but at Harry's words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded away across the grounds.

Harry and Hermione dashed over to Ron, and it took a moment for Sophie to join them.

"What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open; he was definitely alive, they could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognize them.

"I don't know..." Harry whispered.

Black and Lupin both gone... they had no one but Snape for company, still hanging, unconscious, in midair.

"We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," said Sophie. "Come -"

But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain...

"Sirius," Harry muttered, staring into the darkness.

Harry set off at a run, Hermione right behind him. Sophie stood next to Ron and the floating Snape. She looked at them, and then turned her gaze to the forest with worry. Lupin was still a werewolf, and he ran into the forest. She decided to run after Harry and Hermione, and assist them. With her amulet, they could definitely use her help.

Sophie felt her blood rushing to her head, something was feeling odd. Harry and Hermione were running toward the ground near the edge of the lake. As they pelted toward it, Sophie understood where her feeling came from. She noticed from a distance, the Dementors. At least a hundred of them gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them. It was funny, she did not feel a bit of sadness, or even powerless. Instead, as she got closer she felt all of her body warming up like a flame. Her amulet was doing something different than before. She felt as if she was wrapped with a protective blanket all over her body. Sophie stopped running, uncertain of what to do, and watched Harry and Hermione dealing with the Dementors.

"Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!" Harry pointed out his wand and called.

Sophie was suddenly remembered with what Professor Lupin told her about her parents and Dementors. How they never needed a patronus charm when they were together. She thought about taking off her amulet, maybe putting in on Harry. But, it was hard for her. She felt protected, and as much as it felt selfish, she wanted to keep it on her.

"Expecto patronum! Hermione, help me! Expecto patronum!" Harry continued.

"Expecto -" Hermione whispered, "expecto - expecto -"

The Dementors were closing in, barely ten feet from them. They formed a solid wall around Harry and Hermione, and were getting closer. Sophie was glowing like a torch, repelling them away from her. She wished she had a wand. She wished she knew how to make a Patronus. Should she throw her hands? Her left hand was still broken, somehow during everything that had happened she had forgotten about it. As she realized again, the pain came back to her. Maybe she should use her other hand?

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A thin wisp of silver escaped his wand and hovered like mist before him. At the same moment, Hermione collapse next to him.

"Expecto - expecto patronum -"

Sophie thought, maybe she could try calling a Patronus like Harry did? She heard him yelling.

She watched her glowing hand and thought of the happiest things she could, Matilda, Nathan, Emily and Haley. Then she let the happy feeling wash her body, and threw her right hand toward the Dementors hopefully, letting a thick of silver escaping from her tips of her fingers and watched as it formed into a silvery pegasus right in front of her. She couldn't believe she was able to create such an amazing thing, without a wand. It was nodding to her, spreading its wings, kicking to the skies. Then Sophie noticed, another silvery animal in the shape of a stag. Both of them were circling Harry and Sirius clearing their way from Dementors.

Then both of them, flickered and disappeared, and Sophie stood there feeling how the blanket of protection from her amulet had left her body.


	12. Chapter 11 - Halfway Home

**A/N - Sorry for the long wait! Took me time to be in front of a computer. Now gladly I'm publishing the end of Sophie's third year. :-) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters, and some of the storyline, from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. (I may use some of the author's descriptions/ wording from the books, but I have no intention of stealing anything! It's definitely clear for me that J. owns the rights for the Harry Potter books. )

 _I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist._

* * *

 _**_ I would like to thank my Beta _- **CorinBlue**_ for editing my chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter #11 – Halfway Home**

Sophie was back on her feet, with her arm fixed, in the Gryffindor dormitories. She was outraged of what Professor Snape had done, claiming he was the one to save all of them from Sirius. She could not believe the Minister of Magic was on his side, and that Professor Dumbledore did not say anything. Most of all she was angry for not being able to stay in the Hospital Wing with the rest of them, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were there. They told everybody of what have happened down under the Whomping Willow, and the stuff she has missed while accidently going back in time. About Sirius Black being Harry's parents secret keeper while they were on the run from Voldemort and about Sirius begging them to change it to another friend of theirs called Peter Pettigrew. She heard about Peter faking his death; making Sirius take the blame for him. She was amazed to discover that all those 12 years, he was an animagus, and was Ron's rat, Scabbers. Everything was so confusing.

Sophie was sent back to her dormitory, angrier than ever before. Finally Harry, Ron and Hermione were sharing information and getting closer to her, and again she had drifted apart from them. All she wanted was to be treated right, and she did not felt as if that was happening.

Sophie did not like her new power to control time. Somewhere inside of her she felt as if it was wrong to use it, and that things were supposed to happen in their own way, and in their own time. It was hard enough for her to know that she had the power to control time, she could not bare the thought that Hermione had a Time Turner. She knew Hermione had good intentions, but it was just wrong.

Sophie sat on her bed, in her pajamas, and looked out to the window next to her watching the Hogwarts grounds, and the starry dark night. For a moment she stopped thinking about her anger, and was reminded of the magnificent Patronus she was able to create without the need of a wand. She could not see who had created the stag, and she thought it had been Harry. He was the only one she saw call Patronus; even Hermione was not able to call one. Sophie thought, with how difficult it is to create such a thing, how come she was able to do such advanced magic without even using a wand? The image of the silvery Pegasus ran through her mind.

It was not the only thing she was worried about. She was also thinking about when she went back twelve years, to the argument between Lucas and Beatrice. She was curious about what had Beatrice said. What were the lost prophecies she referred to? And what was the tale about the Mistress of Time that she did not believe? How was it all connected to her, and would Beatrice answer her all of the questions when she'll come back home?

A moan from one of the beds distracted her from her thoughts. Suddenly Sophie's anger came returned. She wanted to be with Harry and Hermione. She wanted to understand what was happening with them, and Ron. She thought to break out from the Gryffindor tower, and go to them, but she knew that Professor Dumbledore was there. He was there when Madam Pomfrey had released her. When Sophie wanted to stay, it was Professor Dumbledore who insisted she would go back to the Gryffindor tower. As much as Sophie wanted to go back she couldn't. Sophie laid down, closed her eyes, let go of her anger and fell asleep.

It was the first time ever that she was dreaming about her mother. It did not feel like a dream, rather, a memory. She was in her mother's arms, feeling warm and safe. A bunch of her mother's golden hair was falling on her eyes, and Sophie grabbed it with her little hand.

"Oh, Sweetie, you like my hair?" She heard her soft voice, and smelled her fresh cinnamon perfume. "Well this is not just hair, sweetheart. Every single one carries memories, do you know?" She whispered to Sophie. "And as time pass, they are not that easy to pull out. They become strong, and powerful. When you'll grow up it won't be easy, so you can stop playing with my hair." She looked seriously to Sophie's eyes. "Our hair serve us well, you know. Being able to remember everything can be a curse to some people, but to us it's a gift. We wouldn't be able to do our job if it wasn't for our memory." She stroke Sophie's hair gently. "When you turn thirteen you'll understand." Sophie let go of her mother's hair and watched her baby blue eyes. "Sophie," Her mother sang softly and held her hand with love. "I love you, dearie."

Suddenly, everything went dark, and Sophie heard a hard ringing that made her head hurt. It was the worst headache she had ever had. Her eyes hurt, and her ears. It was as if her head was splitting into two. Images ran fast past her eyes, Sophie could not bare the pain. Then at some point, the ringing disappeared, and Sophie opened her eyes.

But, she was not in her familiar bed. She was lying in the Hospital wing. How did she get there? Was she controlling time during her sleep? Did she come back earlier or later ? She was scared that she went back twelve years in time, maybe it was even more. The thought of it made her think it would be the worst thing that could happen.

Haley's familiar face showed up and next to her was to her surprise, Beatrice. Both of them looked worried, and relieved when they saw her waking up. Sophie tried to speak, and found it harder than she thought.

"What happened?" She asked with hoarse voice. "How did I get here?"

Beatrice sat next to Sophie and stroked her hair with care.

"You passed out, for some unknown reason." She said. "Haley said it was pretty weird."

Sophie did not understand.

"Yes, you were here for a whole day. Madam Pomfrey said that if you won't wake up until the evening, she will send you to St Mungo's." Haley got closer.

"What?" Sophie choked. "But, how? How did it happen?" She was confused.

"You just didn't wake up." Haley said. "I called a few times and you didn't responded. And, then suddenly you opened your eyes but they were creepy white, like in horror movies." Sophie shivered. "Then your eyes turned normal and you were just staring, I thought you were dead." Haley told her, "I just ran to look for Professor McGonagall, and she came and took you to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was not sure what happened to you and kept saying that she needs to send you to an examination in St Mungo's. But, I couldn't let her. I thought it's connected to your powers, and I didn't want anyone to figure out more. So I went back to the common room and called Beatrice. I used your mirror." Haley explained.

"And I came straight away. Professor Dumbledore was here, and I convinced him to let you stay. He talked to Madam Pomfrey and she said that if you won't wake up until evening, she would send you to St Mungo's." Beatrice said.

"I'm so glad you woke up!" Haley smiled and hugged her. "I was scared to death."

Sophie was silent. She did not know how to react to all that Haley told her. She did not understand what had happened, and she sighed with tiredness.

"This is not my year." Sophie rolled her eyes. "I just, I don't understand what's happening to my body. All of the headaches, and stomach aches, and dizziness." She rubbed her forehead. "All of these powers are driving me crazy. Especially the new one, it's just too much."

"You have a new power?" Haley rose her eyebrows. "That's why you were acting weird after the Divination exam, what is it?" She was curious.

"Miss Bloom, Miss Hanley, I told you - "Madam Pomfrey interrupted, and went silent when she saw Sophie was awake. "Oh, you woke up. Great, please let me check you up." She passed Beatrice and Haley and started examining her. "Miss Hanley, Professor Dumbledore asked for you to his office." Madam Pomfrey said. "Miss Bloom, please wait outside." Haley went upset.

"But, Madam - " Haley started talking.

"Outside!" Madam Pomfrey ordered. Haley went silent and got out of the Hospital Wing.

"I can't believe it happened again." She mumbled and examined Sophie's eyes. "How do you feel?" She asked Sophie, turning to examine Sophie's ears.

"I feel fine." Sophie wanted to go.

"Do you remember anything before you blacked out?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I was sleeping, how can I remember anything?" Sophie half lied.

"Well, was there a certain dream?"

Sophie did not want to share anything with Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't remember." She kept lying.

Madam Pomfrey looked to Sophie's eyes suspiciously.

"If you want to feel better, you'll have to tell me the truth." She insisted.

"But I feel fine." Sophie took a step back.

"You all feel fine, always in a run. Being in the Hospital Wing isn't fun, I understand. But, you were here once for two weeks. No normal person sleeps that much. Also, today for some reason your eyes turned white. These things aren't ordinary." Madam Pomfrey still looked to Sophie's eyes. "Well, during my third year working in Hogwarts, there was a student with the same problem. No one knew what happened to her, she also came later with white eyes too and woke up after a day. I am still intrigued with it, and clearly you have the same condition." Madam Pomfrey told Sophie. Sophie was a bit interested with the information.

"Really there was someone else with this problem? You saw her? When was it?" Sophie asked.

Madam Pomfrey stopped examining Sophie, and gave her a soft look.

"She looked a bit like you. A charming young girl, with the same golden hair, eyes blue as the skies, pale. I think she was a third year when it happened to her too…" Madam Pomfrey thought for a moment. "I still remember her name, well, with all of her visits, who won't?" She sniggered. "She used to suffer from hard headaches, dizziness and stomach aches. And also, I could swear, that once I saw her hovering a bit above her bed when she slept." Madam Pomfrey went silent, and thought to herself. "You know, it could be that you are related. Her name was Rachel Grant, does it rings any bells?"

Sophie widened her eyes, "She was my mother." She whispered still shocked with the information Madam Pomfrey had just shared, and a small thought came to her mind. All of her headaches, stomach aches, and dizziness were clearly happening to Sophie because of her new power to control time. But, why was it that her mother used to suffer from the same problems that she was? Then Sophie was reminded of her dream, and about her mother saying that remembering everything could be a curse to some people. Could it be, that her mother, just like her, had powers? In the moment, Sophie wished she could speak to her mother, and get a few answers. It could be that Beatrice would not know anything.

It took an hour until Madam Pomfrey released Sophie from the Hospital wing. She insisted on examining her and asking questions. Haley waited to her outside the Hospital wing, and Sophie told her everything about her third power.

"Wow, you're telling me that you traveled back in time?" Haley asked amazed.

"Back and forward." Sophie explained. "It is a powerful talent, and I really don't want to use it." Sophie shared with Haley.

"So, this means that your father had a third power after all." Haley smirked. Sophie hid a doubtful smile.

The sweltering, heat and the end of the exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. While Haley went with the other students, Sophie did not felt like going. She was too much disturbed with thoughts about her mother, and her incident that brought her to the Hospital Wing. Instead she wandered onto the grounds, thinking about all that was happening the last two days.

Sirius Black was able to escape, and Professor Lupin resigned as the Slytherin's students revealed he was a Werewolf. Sophie was disappointed that she did not have the chance to say to him goodbye, and thank him properly for his tip about her amulet. Besides that, her dream about her mother together with the new information she got from Madam Pomfrey intrigued her. She kept recalling her dream in her head, remembering the smell of her mother's perfume. Sometimes she wished she would be able to talk to her parents and ask them about her powers. Maybe they could have helped her deal with them. Her powers felt more like a burden rather a gift.

As the end of term approached, she was much calmer, and felt more at peace. Although there were still questions about her powers, and now about her mother, she knew that Beatrice would answer everything she could. Sophie waited for the moment desperately.

The exam results came out on the last day of term. Sophie was not surprised she passed every subject. With her phenomenal memory, it was pretty easy.

Gryffindor House, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running. This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated. Sophie and Haley had a pretty good time as they ate, drank, talked, and laughed with the rest.

Sophie watched the Hogwarts castle disappear from the view behind the mountain, as she was on the train back home. She could not believe that her third year past so quickly, and did not know what to expect next year.

"Sophie," Haley called her. "I've been thinking, maybe you'd like to come stay at my house during the summer?" She suggested. Sophie's eyes lightened, and she smiled.

"That would be great! Maybe before school starts, and we'll go shopping together, I need a new wand." Sophie pointed.

"I was actually thinking about something else." Haley said. "It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer. Would you want to join me, my mum, and Leo? It would be awesome! Leo can get us easily tickets from work. You could finally meet who my new father is. He's cool, you'll like him."

"Umm… It sounds great, but actually I don't really know what's going to happen at home, and I'm not quite sure. Beatrice said she would ask Matilda if I could be with her for a while in the summer, and she didn't gave me any answer yet." Sophie told her.

"Okay then. So, just send me an owl during this week and tell me what's going on." Haley smiled.

The answer came sooner than Sophie had thought. When she got off the train, out of the platform, Matilda was all dressed up, with a large suitcase and Emily was next to her, holding a briefcase. Next to them was Beatrice, with her hair tied up in a bun wearing a pair of jeans and a green shirt. She looked funny to Sophie, who was not used to see her so normal.

Matilda grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Sweetie, I missed you." Sophie was happy to see her. She gave Emily a hug too. Emily had grown up a lot. She was a few inches taller, and her brown straight hair was down to her chest. It made Sophie realize how much time has passed. She had not even come home for the Holiday's.

"I missed you too." Sophie took a calming breath, and releasing her hug from Emily. "What's with the briefcases? Are we going somewhere?" Sophie turned her look from Emily to Matilda. Matilda narrowed her eyes to Beatrice, then she looked back to Sophie.

"Sophie dear, Nathan's Parents died yesterday." Matilda said, hiding a bit of tears in her eyes. Emily's expression changed into a sad one. "Nathan is broken hearted, and we want to go to New York and be with him for the summer. I know that you probably want to come with us, but we're not sure what's going to happen." Sophie knew what was going to come. She would probably won't join them. Like always.

"You don't want me to come with you, that's what you're trying to say?" Sophie asked, although she knew the answer.

"It's not that we don't want to. It's just -"

"Sophie, your powers are growing. It's risky, especially with your new one." Beatrice interrupted. "Matilda wanted to take you, but I suggested her that it would probably be easier if you'd stay with me this summer."

"Are you kidding me? This whole year I barely saw you guys!" Sophie could not bare what it would be with Matilda, Emily and Nathan fly far from her. She waited to go home so she could clear her mind from all the mess she had. Now, she wouldn't be able to do so.

"That's not fair! You're doing it on purpose." Sophie cried out loud. A few people who passed by turned glances to their way.

"Sophie, we're not doing anything on purpose. We want to protect you." Matilda sighed. "I missed you too, I really did and I'm so happy to see you." She stroked Sophie's cheek gently. "But, there are harsher rules about magic in the U.S and we don't want to risk ourselves because of it."

"You are my only family, and all you do is just keep me away." Sophie spilled her feeling. "Mum and Dad are gone, and you are the only family I have, and you're just going." Sophie's eyes filled with tears. "You don't really want me. If you wanted me wouldn't mattered to you. If you wanted me you'd encourage me to control my powers." Sophie wiped her tears off. "You would have trusted me enough, that no matter where I am, with who I am, everything can be okay!" Matilda lowered her gaze for a moment with guilt. Beatrice, though came closer to Sophie.

"After what happened to you in Hogwarts, I'm not that sure you are aware enough of what you're capable of, Sophie." Beatrice was serious. "I believe that you can control yourself, but not enough. It's better this way." Sophie looked at Beatrice with disbelief, then she turned her look to Matilda and Emily. Emily looked at her, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sophie, please don't be mad." Emily grabbed her hand. "Everything is going to be okay. We will fly to New York and be we Nathan for a while. Then we'll come back and, I'd love it if you can come for the holidays, I missed you too. Beatrice told us there is going to be something special in Hogwarts next year, she's not sure you'll want to come, but I'll be happy if you would. We'll all be happy."

Sophie went silent and thought to herself. Would she be able to hang on for another year without seeing Nathan, Matilda and Emily? She did not know, but she had no other choice. It did not matter if she argued with them until tomorrow, they had already made their mind.

"I just... I wish someone would actually consider my feelings too." She whispered to herself.

"We're trying to do the best!" Matilda pulled Sophie into another tight hug. "Hold on, please sweetie. We will see each other again, you will come back home sooner or later." Sophie hugged her back not wanting to let go. "I love you." Matilda whispered to her ear.

Sophie hugged Emily again too, and said good bye.

Sophie and Beatrice set off toward the station exit. Sophie turned her head to watch as Matilda and Emily's figures became smaller. It would be different to have the summer vacation in Beatrice's place. She did not even know where she lived, or what her place looked like.

"Where are we going?" Sophie asked, holding Spots cage in one hand, while Beatrice held her flowery suitcase.

"You're coming to my place." She said calling for a taxi.

"And where is it?" Sophie was curious.

"Wait and see." Beatrice sniggered.

It was a very long ride. The moon was starting to rise, as the view became greener. Sophie was enthused by the beautiful meadows and hills around, it was much more subtle than the ones she used to see on her way to Hogwarts. They passed a village, Beatrice noted it was called Ottery St. Catchpole, and then everything started to look a bit familiar to Sophie.

"Don't the Weasleys live somewhere here?" Sophie asked unsure.

"Yes they do." Beatrice nodded from next to her.

"So, did my parents live here too?" Sophie hoped to hear a bit about of her parents.

"Your parents grew up near me in Godric's Hollow. But, later when they got married they moved to live in Henry's grandparents house in Little Hangleton." Beatrice said.

"Little Hangleton?" Sophie did not know the place.

"It's in Yorkshire. They moved there because it was Henry's house for generations. He wanted you to grow up where his parents did." Beatrice said. The ride became a bit bumpy and the taxi was starting to drive up a grassy mountain.

"Never been here before." The driver grumbled.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll tell you soon enough where to stop." Beatrice told the driver.

"So, if my grandparents from my father's side lived in Little Hangleton, how come he grew up in Godric's Hollow?" Sophie asked interested.

"His father died when he was two years old, and his mother wanted to be close to her family so she moved to her parents." Beatrice explained.

"So, if you're saying that you lived near them, in Godric's Hollow, is it where we're going now?" Sophie asked and turned to the window eager to see if it was true.

"No. I moved to a much smaller place. Living in parents house, after the war didn't do me well and I wanted a fresh start." Beatrice sighed, "You can stop here." Beatrice said to the driver.

They went out, taking their stuff from the trunk. As the driver turned and drove back, Sophie was a bit confused with where they were. There were a few trees here and there, and a long path of stones between lots of grass. The path was leading to a large well of stones that was rounded by a few chestnut trees, and different kinds of bushes. Beatrice turned and walked on the stone path, while Sophie was standing still examining her surroundings.

"Sophie, come!" Beatrice waved to her with her hand. Sophie started to walk after Beatrice wondering where her house was. They walked all the way down to the well and stood there. It was wider than she assumed, and Sophie stuck her head into it looking for something interesting inside. The well was about three feet deep, and beside the wooden bucket that was tied to the small well roof, there was nothing inside. She smelled water, soot and weeds and leaned her ear to trying to hear something, but except for the chirping of crickets and the rustle of wind on the weeds and trees she heard nothing.

"Beatrice, where are we?" Sophie asked, taking her head out of the well.

Beatrice placed the bags inside the well, and stepped inside it. Sophie stared and giggled.

"Sophie, give me Spots cage, and step inside too." Beatrice ordered.

Sophie trusted that Beatrice knew what she was doing, so she handed her Spots cage, and climbed in the well. When she was inside with Beatrice, Beatrice pulled down the bucket, and the bottom of the well started to lower quickly. It was like being in an elevator where the walls started to disappear. Sophie watched as they went lower. Row after row of the well stones disappeared above their heads, and when the last line of stones was gone, they entered a magical small house.

"Welcome to my place sweetheart." Beatrice grinned as they stepped into her living room. Sophie was amazed to see what a lovely place was hidden under the stoned well. With Beatrice's wave of wand all of the torches on the walls were lightened up. Now Sophie could see much clearly. The floor was all covered with a dark creamy rug. The walls around were built of the bricks of the well. There were no windows, and it was weird, but there were a lot of shelves almost everywhere filled with books, crystals, sculptures, potions and more shiny objects. Right in front of her was a very long library with a desk and a chair. Then a bit to the right of the library was a seating place facing a fireplace. Sophie turned slowly more to her left and saw a small round wooden dining table for four. A feet away was an open kitchen. Then she turned her whole body around and saw three doors to three different rooms. Sophie raised her head to the ceiling, to watch where they came from before.

"Wow!" Sophie called when she noticed a circled door in the ceiling.

"This is amazing." She said. "But, how can you live in a place with no windows? Doesn't it depress you? And how owls send you mail in here?" Beatrice grinned.

"There are windows, in the ceiling. They are sealed with all of the bushes up, no one can see them. I usually open only the one up here." She pointed to a spot in the ceiling above the dining table. "So that fresh air would come in, and owls could send mail."

"Why is this place hidden, Beatrice? The Weasley's don't care, their house is bigger and above the ground. It's not like someone would come here." Sophie came closer to the large library and examined with her eyes a sculpture of a mermaid.

"Actually, it wasn't a house before. More of a shelter during the war. You know, when You Know Who was in power. This is the only place that was planned as a shelter, and it took time to seal it with magic. The Ministry didn't want to continue and build it, so this place was never used. I asked a permission from the Ministry five years ago, and they approved. Like you, I really liked this place, I feel safe. Also, whenever I want, I can jump out and take a walk in nature. It's fascinating."

"You designed this place?" Sophie was impressed. "You continued building it and designed it?"

"Yes. It took me a year, with a bit of help." Beatrice pointed her wand to Spot's cage and levitated it to the ceiling, hanging it on a hook. Then she somehow opened a skylight on the ceiling next to Spots cage, and flipped it's cage's door letting him out. Spot's spreaded his wings and took a flight outside.

"Where is your wand, Sophie?" Suddenly Beatrice asked and glanced on Sophie searching her body with her eyes.

"It snapped, and I left the pieces in the Hogwarts grounds." Sophie blushed.

"Oh, okay, well you won't have any problem opening the windows with your flying ability." Beatrice said.

"But, I'm not supposed to use magic outside school."

"That's right, but now you're with me and there is no problem. Under my supervision the Ministry won't do anything to you." She calmed her. "Now, I want to show you where will you sleep." She escorted her to the room far from the kitchen.

The bricks in the walls were covered with a rug decorated in a view of a forest at night. The tree's on it were moving as if there was an invisible wind stroking them. Then two owl figures showed up and sat on a few branches. There was a cupboard built inside the wall on their left, and the floor was covered in the same dark creamy rug, that covered the rest of the house. A few inches next to the built cupboard was a long thin mirror hanged on the wall and a small desk and chair. Sophie kept examining her surrounding.

"You have a window here too, if you want to open it. Just flip it up, and it will open." Beatrice showed her and opened a window in the middle of the ceiling with her wand. A cold wave of the outside came in.

"It's okay, I'll sleep with the window closed." Sophie said sitting on the bed, It was different and nice. "Beatrice," Sophie suddenly remembered Haley's suggestion to come to her place and go to the quidditch world cup together.

"Yes?" Beatrice closed the window with her wand.

"During the ride from Hogwarts, Haley suggested that I'd come to her place. She said that there's going to be a Quidditch world cup and asked me if I'd like to come with her and her family. With Sandra and her new father, Leo. Do you think it would be okay?" Sophie hoped that Beatrice would say yes. Beatrice thought for a moment.

"I need to talk to Sandra, and then I'll tell you if it's okay." She said, opening the cupboard. Sophie watched as Beatrice flicked her wand, opening Sophie's bags and placing all of her clothes in the cupboard. Sophie was eager to learn a bit of magic from Beatrice She was still waiting for her to tell her all the stuff she had promised. Sophie thought maybe Beatrice would tell her about what she had seen when she traveled twelve years back in time.

Beatrice yawned with tiredness and closed the cupboard.

"I think that we'll go to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day, and we can have a stroll outside; talk a bit."

"Okay." Sophie said.

"The bathroom is right next to this room, if you need it. Feel free to do anything you want, just be careful." Beatrice gave Sophie half a smile, and turned to the door. "Good night."


End file.
